Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon
by pokeball645
Summary: Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon, has been released after 200 years and now the world is in danger! It's up to Sonic and his friends, plus a human that has turned into a Chimchar, to gather the five crystals and save the world from Darkrai! If you don't like how it is now, then don't read it.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, it's your pal pokeball645 with a brand new fic for you! Me and my good friend, bopdog111, have decided to make a new series of Sonic Boom and Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon (Actually, me and bopdog111 had a bit of a falling out so now this will be done my way), and the first story that will start it all will be *clears throat a bit* Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon! (It's like the 3DS Sonic Boom video game, Shattered Crystal, but bopdog111 changed the name.) Now, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

All life from this world... Is said to be born from the same source.

The sun, the stars... The skies, the seas, even Pokemon and other living creatures.

Are all bound together as one.

But there was one being who tried to erase all life from the world about 200 years ago, a powerful Pokemon by the name of Darkrai. Darkrai tried to take the Crystal of Legend to destroy all life, but two beings stood in his path: the Lunar Pokemon, Cresselia, and a very brave and heroic hedgehog. Together, Cresselia and the heroic hedgehog clashed with Darkrai and protected the crystal to the best of their ability.

Using the last of their power, Cresselia and the heroic hedgehog were able to seal Darkrai away and teleported the crystal away, but it came at a price. Using the last of her strength costed Cresselia her life and she was reduced to nothing but light, and the crystal that was saved, broke into five different crystals and got sent to five big caves, guarded by five Pokemon, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Mewtwo, and Xerneas, and the crystal now went by new names, the Crystal of Electricity, the Crystal of Fire, the Crystal of Ice, the Crystal of Psychic, and the Crystal of Fairies.

It is said in legend that only someone who has the DNA of the heroic hedgehog and an equally strong Pokemon can combine the five crystals back into the Crystal of Legend.

This is the start of a great adventure!

"Curse Cresselia and that damn hedgehog, trapping me in this barrier like this! It's been 200 years since that incident, but mark my words, I will destroy all life in this world!" Darkrai said, but then he felt the barrier he was trapped in getting weaker and weaker, so he smirked and used his powers to destroy the barrier, then he gave off an evil laugh.

"I AM FREE! AT LAST, MY REVENGE IS AT HAND, AND I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE STANDS IN THE WAY OF DARKRAI!" Darkrai declared as he gave off an evil laugh.

Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon

* * *

 **It may just be the prologue, but I assure you that this series will be a big hit.**

 **Disclaimer time: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company, Sonic Boom/Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.**

 **Now, everyone, enjoy the first installment of the Pokemon Super Sonic Boom series!**


	2. The Start of a New Adventure

The Start of a New Adventure

An image of a tall white Pokemon with a purple tail appeared in an empty space in front of a blurry human figure.

"Finally! I've finally found you!" the Pokemon said to the human.

"What's going on? Who are you?" the human asked the Pokemon in confusion.

"I am the DNA Pokemon, Mewtwo. Now, may I ask for your name?" Mewtwo asked the human.

"It's Mark." the human, Mark answered, still a little confused.

"It's an honor Mark, but listen, your help is needed." Mewtwo said seriously as Mark nodded and Mewtwo took it as a sign to continue, "The world is in danger and everyone in it needs your help."

"Well, what's happening?" Mark asked carefully.

"A very powerful and evil Pokemon has been released after 200 years, and it is believed that a human and a hedgehog can stop this Pokemon once and for all!" Mewtwo explained seriously while Mark just blinked in confusion.

"Listen, there's not enough time." Mewtwo said as he brought forth a ball of light in front of Mark as he continued with, "Step into that ball of light and I will transport you to my world."

"What will happen once I step through?" Mark asked while pointing at the light.

"There's a good chance you'll forget the talk we're having now. You'll also face many difficulties once you're in my world, but I know you'll succeed." Mewtwo answered.

Mark nodded with determination, "I'll do it!"

Mewtwo smiled, "That's the kind of answer I've expected from you, that's why I came to you." then Mark entered the ball of light and Mewtwo teleported him to his world as he said, "Good luck!"

* * *

All Mark could see now was black and his head felt like it was pounding like crazy as he groaned, "W-What happened? I feel different."

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Mark heard a voice ask and he also felt someone shaking him while the voice kept going, "Is something wrong? Come on, say something will ya!?"

Then Mark groaned again as he opened his eyes, but he couldn't see much since his vision was a bit blurry as he looked around and asked himself, "Hey, where am I? Why does my head hurt a bit?" he rubbed a part of his head, and he couldn't help but notice that it felt a bit fuzzier than it did before.

"Oh good, you're up. You weren't moving a bit and I was getting pretty worried." Mark turned to see a green figure in front of him.

"Hey, what happened to my glasses? I can't find them anywhere." Mark asked while looking around for his glasses.

"Oh, I have them right here, didn't know they were yours. Here you go." the green figure said while handing Mark a pair of glasses.

"Oh, thank you." Mark said while putting the glasses on, only to see a green gecko in front of him.

"Don't mention it, I didn't know what to do with them, so I just picked them up." the green gecko said, shocking Mark as he let out a scream, surprising the gecko.

"A Treecko!? And it's talking to me!?" Mark yelled in shock.

"Wow, talk about a personality change." Treecko said while sweat dropping a bit.

"No, no, no, this is impossible, there's no way a Treecko could be talking to me! I must be dreaming a very crazy dream!" Mark yelled before he spotted a pond next to him and Treecko, so he ran over to it while yelling, "WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP!" then he dunked his head into the pond in a big splash and moved his head around the water before he got it out for some fresh air.

Shaking the water off, Mark turned to Treecko, walked back over to him and said, "Now we'll see who's hearing things. Go ahead, say something!"

Treecko laughed, "Your pretty funny, I like you already!"

Mark's jaw dropped a bit with his eyes wide open, "I'm not dreaming, you're really talking, and you're a Pokemon!"

"Maybe he bumped his head or something, he sure is acting strange for a Chimchar." Treecko said quietly with his arms crossed, but Mark still heard him.

"A Chimchar, where? The only Pokemon I see around here is you." Mark said, but then he got confused when Treecko kept his eyes on him, so he asked, "What are you looking at me for?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a Chimchar." Treecko said while pointing at Mark.

Mark scoffed in a friendly way, "Me, a Chimchar? Don't be silly, I'm not a Chimchar, I'm a human."

"A human?" Treecko asked before he laughed a little before he said, "And there's that strange Chimchar humor once again."

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth!" Mark yelled while crossing his arms.

"Well... Uh... You don't... Look like a human." Treecko tried to say gently.

"What do you mean I don't look like a human?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Treecko pulled out some broken glass and said, "Well, just look at yourself."

"Sure, no prob." Mark said as he looked in the glass, but then he gasped at what he saw, so he ran back to the pond to see his reflection, but he didn't see a human face, instead he saw an orange chimp with a flame behind him as he placed his hands on his face in shock.

"It's true... I really did turn into a Chimchar! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Mark yelled in shock as he accidentally fired small flames from his mouth into the sky before he put his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Whoa, that Ember attack was awesome!" Treecko said in awe, then he got an idea as he turned to Mark and asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Mark." Mark answered still shocked about the Ember attack.

"Pleasure to meet you Mark, they call me Treecko." Treecko said while shaking Mark's hand, then he asked, "So anyway, since it's clear that I've never seen you around anywhere, how about I show you around the area? Maybe make a few new friends along the way."

Mark shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for that! Something has happened to me, and I can't seem to remember anything except for my name, and I've gotta go out there and find out why I've turned into a Pokemon." then he started to walk away.

"Wait, you can't just go out there on your own! Do you even know where to begin?" Treecko asked, stopping Mark right in his tracks as Treecko ran over to the Chimchar and said, "Look, this whole thing might be coming as a complete surprise to you, but you can't go out there on your own. Danger lurks around every corner."

"What kind of danger?" Mark asked in confusion before some figures came out of the bushes around them, it was a bunch of Patrat and Pidgey, and they all looked like they were in some sort of trance.

"That kind." Treecko said with a dull look on his face.

Then the Patrat and Pidgey charged towards Mark and Treecko and began to Tackle and Peck them while Mark asked, "What's gotten into them!?"

"It's been like this for a while, so let's fight back!" Treecko yelled as he got ready to fight as he yelled to a Pidgey, "Get a dose of my **Pound** attack!" then he smacked a Pidgey away with his tail.

Mark turned to some Patrat and thought, "Okay, since I'm a Chimchar now, I think I'd better get in on the action." then he took a deep breath and yelled, "Okay, take this! **Ember!** " he fired his Ember attack again, getting some of the Patrat, but then he got pecked on by some Pidgey.

Treecko saw Mark getting pecked as he yelled, "Hey, get off him! **Dragon Breath!** " Treecko fired purple flames from his mouth at the Pidgey, hitting them away from Mark.

"Thanks!" Mark said, but two Patrat were coming his way as he suddenly jumped and gave them a powerful kick to the gut at the same time, then he stood on his hands and kicked the two Patrat again.

"Hey, nice Double Kick!" Treecko commented while using Pound on a Patrat.

"Thanks!" Mark replied with a thumbs-up, then he thought to himself, "Hey, this is actually pretty fun! I could get used to this!"

Mark then saw some Sentret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, and Bunnelby come out to help the Patrat and Pidgey as he told Treecko, "Looks like we've got more Pokemon to fight!"

"Then let's kick some Normal-Type ass!" Treecko smirked as he and Mark charged towards the enemy Pokemon.

" **Ember, take this!** " Mark fired his Ember attack again while a Bunnelby fired some balls of mud that overpowered Mark's Ember and dealt great damage to him as he landed on his back and thought, "Oh crud, that was Mud Shot, and Fire-Types are at a disadvantage against Ground-Type attacks like that, I'll have to watch out for that next time."

" **Try my Dragon Breath!** " Treecko fired his Dragon Breath at some Sentret and Bidoof flying.

Mark got up and charged towards a Zigzagoon and a Bunnelby and yelled, " **Taste my Double Kick!** " Mark then got them both good with two powerful kicks each.

As hard as both Mark and Treecko fought, some more Pidgey, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Patrat, and Bunnelby just kept popping up, so Treecko fell on his stomach in exhaustion.

"We can't win like this, there's too many of them, and more just keep on coming." Mark panted before he fell on his back in exhaustion as some Pidgey dove down for the final attack, but then a mysterious blue blur came out of nowhere and took down the remaining Pokemon one by one, then it picked up Mark and Treecko and took off away from the forest.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes to see that he was deeper in the forest as he looked to see Treecko just waking up as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Mark asked the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Who save us anyway?" Treecko asked.

"That would be me." Mark and Treecko turned to see a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, wearing sports tape around his white gloves and red shoes, and a brown bandanna around his neck as the hedgehog said, "Good thing I made it in time, of course it's impossible for someone like me to be too late for the action!"

"Thanks for the save. You really saved our tails back there." Treecko chuckled a bit.

"Who are you anyway?" Mark asked in confusion.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." the hedgehog, Sonic, introduced himself.

"Thanks Sonic, I'm Mark and this is Treecko." Mark introduced himself and Treecko.

"But man, those guys sure don't know when to give up, do they?" Treecko asked while cracking his neck a bit.

"Tell me about it, it's like most of the Pokemon became violent all of a sudden. In fact, I was just on my way to meet up with my friend, Tails, to talk about what's going on." Sonic explained, confusing Mark.

"Hold on, it's not just the Pokemon around this forest?" Mark asked shocked.

Sonic nodded, "As far as I know. You two might want to come with me to see Tails, I know where to go." then he picked up Mark and Treecko and took off to meet up with someone named Tails.

"Pokemon becoming violent, what's going on here?" Mark thought as Sonic kept running really fast.

* * *

What a day this has been, Mark has turned into a Chimchar for some reason, and now he must team up with Treecko and Sonic to figure out what's going on with the Pokemon in the world. This new adventure starts for the Chimchar next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	3. Meeting the Gang

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Mark woke up to see a Treecko talking to him, only to find out that he has mysteriously turned into a Chimchar. Shortly after meeting each other, Mark and Treecko were suddenly attacked by a bunch of Pokemon that looked like they were being controlled by something. It looked like Mark and Treecko were finished, but the two of them were saved by a speedy blue hedgehog named Sonic. And now, the story continues!

Meeting the Gang

Sonic was leading Mark and Treecko to some sort of workshop as he said, "There it is, that's where we'll find Tails."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's see if this guy can try to figure out what's going on." Treecko said as he and Sonic continued to walk over to the workshop, but Mark was too deep in his thoughts to even move.

"Okay, somehow I've turned into a Chimchar, I'm in some sort of world where Pokemon and creatures like Sonic communicate with each other, and the Pokemon seem to have lost their minds for some reason. I guess I should help find out why the Pokemon are acting like this, and then I'll figure out why I became a Pokemon myself and then try to find a way to change back to normal." Mark thought as he walked over to a nearby tree, but then he got his ankle caught in some sort of rope trap, then he was sent flying up and then he got hit by two trees multiple times as Treecko, Sonic, and a fox with two tails ran out to see what's going on as they saw Mark getting smacked by trees because of the sudden rope trap.

"Whoa, Mark, you okay?" Treecko asked as soon as the tree smacking stopped and now Mark was seeing Staryus and Starmies, but that didn't stop him from seeing that the fox had yellow fur, white tufts on his belly and the tip of his tails, he wore goggles on his forehead, and he had a belt around his waist, and he also had on white gloves and red and white shoes.

"Grandma, someone stole my cookies!" Mark said in a dizzy tone because of the hits he took as he gave off a dizzy laugh.

Treecko looked at the rope around Mark's ankle and asked Sonic and the fox, "Where did this even come from anyway?"

The fox sighed as he slowly shook his head and said only one thing, "Sticks."

Just then, something with brown fur landed in front of Mark, it was a female badger with brown fur holding a boomerang to Mark's face as she yelled, "Trying to get the jump on Tails, will ya!? Well, I'm not gonna let ya do that! I won't let you take him as some sort of government experiment!"

Mark shook his head quickly as he asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sonic and his fox friend, Tails, walked up to the badger as Sonic told her, "Sticks, the Chimchar and Treecko are with me. I've helped them out when they were in trouble with those odd Pokemon."

"Hey, this Chimchar has a name you know." Mark said while crossing his arms in annoyance as he still hung upside-down from Sticks' trap.

"So, this is the strange acting Chimchar you were telling me about?" Tails asked while pointing at Mark who took offense to that and let out an annoyed, "Hey!"

Treecko nodded, "That's him. He was unconscious in the forest when I've found him, he can be a bit of an odd Pokemon, but he's pretty funny once you get to know him."

"Excuse me, but I told you I was a human!" Mark yelled angrily, but then he calmed down as he continued with, "Well, I mean, I used to be a human."

Tails looked surprised as he got closer to the Chimchar and said, "Wow, I've never heard of a human turning into a Pokemon before! I thought it was impossible."

"Yeah, it came as a surprise to me too." Mark kinda agreed, then he looked a bit dizzy as he added, "Can someone let me down now? I'm starting to get dizzy."

"I got it." Sticks said as she began to cut the rope off her trap.

"Yeah, just be gentle, I'm still feeling a little pain from when those trees-" Mark didn't finish when Sticks cut him free as he landed head-first into the sand before he added in annoyance, "Nothing."

* * *

Soon Mark, Treecko, Sonic, Tails, and Sticks went into Tails' workshop and were greeted by a pink female hedgehog with a red headband, a magenta one-piece dress, white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes, and also a red echidna with a white, crescent-moon shaped mark, a pair of red and yellow shoes, and sports tape wrapped around his hands and knuckle-spikes plus the lower half of his arms, legs, and his biceps.

Mark told Sonic, Tails, Sticks, the pink hedgehog named Amy, and the red echidna called Knuckles, the things they he told Treecko as Amy thought it over and then said, "Well, a human waking up as a Pokemon sure is mysterious. I've never heard of anything like that happening before."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to figure out why and how I became a Pokemon in the first place! But the more I think about it, the more confused I get, and the only thing it leaves me with is a big headache!" Mark said while running his hands through his head fur in annoyance.

"Well, a lot of strange things have been happening. Pokemon all over the world have been attacking the innocent for no reason at all, and yet no one around our area seems to know why they're doing this in the first place." Tails explained thinking it over.

"First Pokemon are as nice and friendly as can be, and now they're attacking everyone else randomly. I know what's going on here... All Pokemon are being controlled by some sort of evil spirit!" Sticks yelled, sounding a bit paranoid.

Knuckles crossed his arms and scoffed, "Come on, they could just be having a very big battle with each other and everyone else just keeps getting in the way." that made everyone else, except for Tails who was looking through a device of his, look at him with dull expressions on their faces.

"The Pokemon that attacked me and Mark looked like they were hypnotized." Treecko mentioned dully.

"Actually Knuckles, Sticks might be right about the Pokemon being controlled." Tails said before he thought to himself, "Man, never thought I'd hear myself say that." then he continued explaining, "According to this, there's some sort of dark energy in different areas of the planet, and I have the feeling that whatever this is must be what's controlling the Pokemon."

"A dark source, why does that ring a bell to me?" Mark thought as he tried to think back again.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if that's the same source that could've turned Mark into a Chimchar." Treecko said with a finger on his chin while glancing at Mark.

"Well it could be, or not." Tails shrugged.

Mark sighed, "Oh boy, now I feel like I'm right back to square 1."

"Were you on some other square?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow while Mark looked at him with a 'seriously' look on his face.

"Were you on a circle instead?" Sticks suddenly asked while Mark just sighed and drooped his head a bit.

"Come on guys, we need to focus here." Sonic said to get everyone back on track.

"Sonic's right, we've got to figure out why all of the Pokemon are suddenly attacking everyone, and we've gotta figure out why Mark is a Pokemon himself." Tails agreed while looking at his device again.

"I've looked at all of the books in our local Library, but they don't have anything on what's going on now!" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"So how are we supposed to know what's going on?" Treecko asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"I know someone who can give you some of the answers." a new voice spoke up as Mark and the other six turned to see a blue frog Pokemon with white bubbles around his neck.

"A MIND CONTROLLED POKEMON!" Sticks screamed before she threw her boomerang at the frog Pokemon who bounced up to dodge it, landed in front of Mark and Treecko, and then ducked to avoid the boomerang as it hit Treecko on the head, making him let out an, "OW!"

"I'm not under control, I came here to get some help." the frog Pokemon said as Treecko rubbed his nose where the boomerang hit him.

"How do we know we can trust you to let you know that we're a bunch of good guys and our fiery friend there is actually a human that was turned into a Pokemon?" Knuckles asked suspiciously while pointing at Mark who grew as stiff as a board while Amy smacked Knuckles on the arm while glaring at him as Knuckles turned to her and asked, "What did I say?"

"If I was under control, I would've had more Pokemon with me and we would've attacked you by now." the frog Pokemon said, sounding a little annoyed.

Treecko scoffed a bit, "Nice try, Frog Boy."

"You calling me a liar?" the frog Pokemon asked while glaring at Treecko who recoiled at the glare.

"Uh, no, of course not." Treecko said sheepishly.

"You were thinking it." the frog Pokemon said quietly getting in Treecko's face.

"I'm not so sure I trust this guy, he reads minds." Treecko whispered to Sticks, who was standing next to him.

The frog Pokemon calmed down, turned to Mark and Sonic and said, "Sorry I started out as suspicious. I should start again by introducing myself, I'm Froakie."

"Name's Mark, friend." Mark said while shaking Froakie's hand.

"I'm Sonic. This is Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks." Sonic introduced himself and his four friends.

"And I'm Treecko." Treecko said while pointing at himself.

"Do you really think you can help us out?" Tails asked Froakie.

Froakie nodded with a serious expression, "Yes, I can, the wise one from my village has books about ancient beings and spells that no Library contains. And if you guys are looking to stop this crisis, I'll be happy to take you to my village to see the village elder."

Mark thought about it, turned to Treecko, Sonic, and the others, then back to Froakie and said, "Excuse us for a second." then the seven of them huddled together.

"I say we follow Froakie back to his village." Amy whispered.

"I still think he might be under control." Sticks whispered with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I don't know if we can trust this guy." Knuckles agreed.

"Well, we don't really have much to go on for the moment." Treecko pointed out.

"Well, what do we have to lose? It's the best lead we have to figure out how to snap all of the Pokemon out of this mysterious trance they're in." Tails mentioned.

"Might as well, they could be in danger of these Pokemon as well." Sonic whispered.

Froakie cleared his throat to get everyone else's attention as they turned to him as he said, "Hate to interrupt your private talk, but it looks like we've got company!"

* * *

Then they got outside to see that the entire workshop was being surrounded by the same Pidgey, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Patrat, and Bunnelby that Mark and Treecko ran into before.

"Oh great, they're back for more!" Mark groaned as everyone got ready to fight with Amy getting a hammer ready while Sticks readied her boomerang.

"Well, let's give them more!" Treecko smirked as they charged towards the Pokemon while Treecko jumped up and yelled, "Here I come! **Dragon Breath!** " then he fired his Dragon Breath on some Patrat and Bidoof while Tails smacked some Bunnelby with his wrench.

"Okay, the hammer's coming down now!" Amy yelled as she smacked some Zigzagoon away with her hammer while Sticks got some Pidgey with her boomerang.

"Time to push them back with this! **Ember!** " Mark shot his Ember attack on some Bidoof while a couple of them rolled away and went to attack Mark with Roll Out, but Sonic bashed them away with his Spin Dash attack.

Knuckles slammed his knuckle on the ground, sending some Sentret up into the sky as Froakie jumped up and yelled, "Take this! **Bubble!** " then fired a barrage of bubbles on the Sentret.

Tails saw that Treecko was being ganged up on as he ran up to him ans yelled, "Hang on Treecko!" then he smacked the Pokemon away, picked Treecko up, then he twirled his two tails around and then began to fly up, surprising Treecko.

"Whoa! You can fly?" Treecko asked in awe.

Tails nodded, "Having two tails has its advantages."

"Perfect, now give me a toss over there!" Treecko said as Tails nodded and tossed Treecko down to the ground where some Bunnelby were standing as he yelled, " **Get ready for Pound!** " then he used Pound on some of the Bunnelby before he got Tackled by a Zigzagoon.

Mark had some Sentret using Tackle on him as he grunted, "Get off!" then he got ready for an attack as he charged towards another attacking Sentret and yelled, " **Time for Double Kick!** " then he kicked the Sentret twice with Double Kick over to Amy who smacked them away with her hammer.

Froakie growled as he kept on bouncing to avoid the Patrat, then he turned and yelled, " **Here's** **my Quick Attack!** " then he quickly charged towards the Patrat, knocking them to Knuckles with Quick Attack as Knuckles pounded them away.

Soon Sonic got one last Pidgey with a Homing Attack as they took a deep breath and looked at the knocked out Pokemon around them.

"This can't be good! If there were this many Pokemon right at this spot, there's gotta be some more near my village! I've gotta go back and keep everyone safe!" Froakie yelled as he began to run back to his village, but Mark grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey, hold on there! You can't go back there on your own, there's no way you can take on all of the Pokemon on your own!" Mark said with his hands on Froakie's shoulders.

"I can't let my village suffer at the hands of those possessed Pokemon!" Froakie argued.

"At least let us go with you, it'll be easier with the eight of us." Amy pointed out as Froakie turned to them.

"After all, we still need to find out what's going on with all of the Pokemon." Tails added.

"We'd be more than happy to help you out." Sonic said with a thumbs-up.

"Especially if it means I get to punch some more stuff!" Knuckles said with a fist in the air.

Froakie looked at them, then gave off a smile as he said, "Thank you, all of you. I'm sure we'll be able to get there faster if the eight of us work together."

Sticks leaned closer to Tails and whispered in his ear, "Still might want to keep an eye on him, he might lead us to a trap."

"He helped us take down those Pokemon, so I'm pretty sure he's on our side." Tails whispered back.

"That's what he wants us to think. It's not like I'm paranoid." Sticks whispered, then she turned to see her shadow and suddenly yelled, "Will you quit following me!?"

Treecko sweat dropped at the badger as he said, "Anyway, I think it might be best if get moving."

Mark nodded, "Right, let's get going." then the eight of them began to walk over to Froakie's village with Froakie leading the way.

* * *

More allies and more unanswered questions, looks like Mark's got his hands full. Can Froakie really help them out? How dangerous can the trip to Froakie's village really be? What will they encounter once they get there? The answers will come next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	4. Off to Hydro Village

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Mark and Treecko met with Sonic's friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks, and they began to talk about the problem with the Pokemon. It turns out they're being controlled by some sort of dark force, they just don't know what it is yet. After discussing some more, they had a mysterious visitor, a blue frog Pokemon named Froakie. After battling some more controlled Pokemon, Mark, Sonic, and the others agreed to go with Froakie back to his village, in hopes to figuring something out.

Off to Hydro Village

On the way to Froakie's village, Froakie was slicing up some vines that were in the way, using a glowing white blade.

"Okay, I knew he knew the moves Bubble and Quick Attack, but I had no idea he can use Cut." Treecko whispered to Knuckles who only nodded his head.

"Say Froakie, you never told us much about your village." Tails mentioned.

"He's got a point. I know you like to try and be mysterious from time to time and all, but can you at least tell us the name of your village?" Mark asked as they kept going on the path to Froakie's village.

"We're going to Hydro Village." Froakie answered, confusing the others a bit.

"Hydro Village?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Hydro Village is a peaceful place inhabited by mostly Water-Type Pokemon like myself." Froakie explained as Sonic sweated a little.

"Oh, so that must mean there's a good amount of water there, right?" Sonic asked, sounding kinda scared.

"Oh yeah, in fact, Hydro Village is pretty much 75% water. That's why the Water-Type founders from long ago were bouncing with happiness." Froakie explained sounding happy.

"Greeeeaaat." Sonic muttered sarcastically as they kept following the trail.

"Relax Sonic, I'm sure there's still some land where we're going, that way you won't even have to touch the water." Amy whispered while patting his shoulder.

"It's not that much farther to Hydro Village now." Froakie told the others as they pressed on... and by that, Sonic ran fast while holding Amy's hand, who took hold of Sticks' hand, who grabbed Tails by one of his tails, who took Knuckles' hand, while he grabbed Treecko's tail, who grabbed Mark's leg, as he took hold of Froakie's arm as Froakie yelled, "Hold on! STOOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

Finally, the eight heroes have reached the entrance to Hydro Village in no time, thanks to Sonic and his speed while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were a little winded thanks to the speedy trip.

"Did we miss any of those Pokemon back there?" Sonic asked the others.

"I don't know, but I DID lose my lunch back there!" Treecko groaned with his hands on his stomach.

Mark shook off the dizzy feeling as he looked ahead and then asked, "Hey, is this your village Froakie?"

Froakie stood up and then said, "This is it everyone, we're here! Welcome to Hydro Village!" the other seven looked to see that Hydro Village was like a paradise for Water-Type Pokemon with handmade houses surrounded by moats filled with water, shops on big leaves in the big lakes, a few waterfalls in different locations of the village, and a statue of some sort of Pokemon standing proud on four legs right in the center of the village as everyone looked at the village in awe, well Sonic was still a bit scared.

"Froakie, it's beautiful." Amy commented with a hand on her chest where her heart was beating.

"Thank you." Froakie said with a nod as Sticks ran over to the statue along with Tails and Knuckles.

Sticks looked at the statue carefully, then she suddenly asked, "Did this dark source turn this Pokemon to stone!?"

"Whoa, this source doesn't want to mess around with the Pokemon, do they?" Knuckles asked while crossing his arms as the others walked over to them.

"No guys, this is just a statue of a Pokemon crafted by the Pokemon who live here in Hydro Village." Tails cleared it up for Knuckles and Sticks.

"That's correct Tails, in fact, this is the statue of the Legendary Pokemon who found Hydro Village long ago, Suicune." Froakie said while pointing his hand at the statue of Suicune.

"Suicune?" Mark asked in confusion.

"I've heard about Suicune. It's said to be known as the Aurora Pokemon, it is said to be the embodiment of north winds and can instantly purify fouled water." Amy explained.

"That's correct Amy, and it was Suicune who found this place and saw that the water was dirty and very bad for any Water-Type Pokemon." Froakie explained.

"Which is bad for the environment." Tails quickly added.

"But Suicune used his powers to clean up the water, every last bit of it. The Pokemon around the area were so grateful that they made a peaceful village for mostly Water-Type Pokemon to honor Suicune's selflessness." Froakie finished explaining.

"Wow, that's some history to this place." Mark said in awe while looking around to see many Water-Type Pokemon living in peace and happiness.

"So, where do we find this village elder you were telling us about?" Sonic asked while looking around.

"You can find our elder right there." Froakie answered as he pointed at the largest waterfall in the village, making Sonic cringe on the inside.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sonic asked while sweat dropping while the three Pokemon looked at him in confusion.

"What's with him?" Treecko asked Tails while pointing at Sonic.

"Sonic's not really a big fan of water." Tails answered.

"He can't swim?" Mark asked curiously.

"That's one way to put it." Amy answered with a dull expression on her face.

"And when he's in water, he pretty much sinks like a rock and one of us has to get him back on land." Knuckles added while Sonic glared at them.

"Not to worry Sonic, the elder and I have the perfect way to get over there without even touching the water." Froakie reassured as they walked over to the lake where the large waterfall is where they saw a stone with a circle hole in the middle.

"A stone with a hole in the middle? What's it hiding?" Sticks asked while getting close to the stone to get a look inside the hole.

"It's not hiding anything Sticks." Froakie said as he pulled Sticks away.

"I don't suppose you have a tree anywhere for me to knock down to make a bridge so we can get across to the waterfall?" Knuckles asked while pounding his fists together while Froakie just looked at him, but Knuckles just continued with, "Because breaking things is kinda my specialty. "You want something broken right, just ask Knuckles!" That's what they say."

"Literally, that's the first time I've heard anybody say that." Tails said while giving Knuckles an annoyed look, but then he turned to Froakie and asked, "Is there some sort of key or something?"

"The key, my two-tailed friend, is Water Pulse. Observe." Froakie said as he turned to the stone, then he summoned a ball of water, then he yelled, " **Water Pulse!** " then he threw the ball of water right into the hole in the stone as it went down the hole, then the area started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Sticks shouted frantically.

"Oh man, where's a desk!? Where's a doorway!? Someone get me outta here!" Mark yelled while running around, having a panic attack.

"Calm down! Take a look!" Froakie said as everyone else calmed down a little as they looked towards the waterfall and they saw that it was beginning to split into two, revealing an entrance to some sort of cave behind the waterfall while some big rocks surfaced from the water, creating a walkway to the cave and then the shaking and rumbling stopped.

"Whoa, what is that?" Treecko asked while pointing at the cave.

"That, my friend, is where the village elder resides. You're looking at the entrance to Hydro Cave." Froakie answered while pointing at the cave entrance.

"Hydro Cave?" the other seven repeated in confusion unaware that they were being watched by a mysterious figure.

"On the other side of this large waterfall, which we like to call the Hydro Fall, is the biggest and deepest cave in Hydro Village, and at the deepest part of the cave is where we'll find the village elder." Froakie explained while Sonic and his four friends had a feeling there's more to the cave, and then Froakie continued explaining, "However, getting to the deepest part of Hydro Cave is very dangerous to newcomers."

"I had the feeling you were gonna say that." Sonic said dully.

"What else is in the cave exactly?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing at the cave entrance.

"Oh, just a bunch of wild Pokemon who don't like to be disturbed, plus the cave itself is not easy to go through with all of the different paths." Froakie said casually, but then he got serious as he added, "But there is one Pokemon that is considered a powerful enemy, the guardian of Hydro Cave, Druddigon."

"Sounds like a good place to do some good punching. I'm in!" Knuckles said getting pumped to go into the cave while the mysterious figure hid behind a big rock and snickered to himself.

"We don't have much of a choice, if we're gonna get to the bottom of this, we have to go in that cave, even if it means dealing with some cave guardian." Mark said seriously as the others nodded in agreement.

"In that case, let's go." Froakie said as they ran along the walkway into the cave while the mysterious figure came out of his hiding spot, it was a Pokemon with a leaf on his head and a pointy nose.

"This looks like the perfect time to mess with their heads a little bit." the pointy nose Pokemon said before he quietly went into the cave after the eight heroes.

* * *

Froakie was leading Mark, Treecko, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks down Hydro Cave as they looked around to see some small streams of water flowing down in different directions.

"So, this is Hydro Cave?" Mark asked while looking around.

"It kinda creeps me out." Treecko said while twiddling his thumbs.

"You never know what could be lurking in this cave." Sonic warned.

"Yeah, like Ledian overlords who want to lull us into complacency so they could... EAT OUR BRAINS!" Sticks added in her own way while the others stopped to look at her.

"Ledian overlords?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow.

"EVIL Ledian overlords!" Sticks said with her hands above her head while wiggling her fingers.

"Sticks, I highly doubt that Ledian overlords are what we really need to worry about." Amy said calmly.

The Pokemon from earlier was quietly following Sonic and the others as he quietly snickered to himself, "I'm gonna make them regret setting foot in this cave!"

Then the ground next to him suddenly shot up, startling him as he turned to see a big Pokemon with big rabbit ears that kinda look like another pair of arms with some parts of his fur brown as the Pokemon told the other one, "I'm ready for some action Nuzleaf!"

The Pokemon, Nuzleaf, quickly clamped the bigger Pokemon's mouth shut as he quickly turned to see that Sonic and the others didn't even notice the two Pokemon as Nuzleaf quietly sighed in relief, but then he smacked the big Pokemon on the head and quietly scolded, "Diggersby, you big dope, you nearly blew our cover!"

"Oops, sorry." Diggersby said quietly and sheepishly, then he asked in confusion, "So, what are we doing in this cave again?"

"Simple, see those eight guys over there?" Nuzleaf asked while pointing Diggersby to Mark, Sonic and the others.

"Yeah, I see them." Diggersby answered with a nod.

"I thought it might be fun to mess with them a little. I've got some pretty good info on this cave from that little frog. Turns out this cave is being guarded by someone named Druddigon. So, what do you say we dig around the cave and have a chat with this Druddigon guy, maybe talk him into roughing them up a bit?" Nuzleaf said while giving a dark smirk.

"You had me at 'dig around'."Diggersby answered with his own dark smirk.

"Glad we're on the same page." Nuzleaf snickered along with Diggersby, then Nuzleaf said, "Okay, let's go."

"Leave it to me." Diggersby said before he used his ears to dig underground while Nuzleaf was right behind him.

* * *

As Mark, Sonic and the others journeyed further down the cave, they began to hear the sound of waterfalls, making Sticks suspicious again.

"What was that? Is there some sort of killer robot right behind us!?" Sticks asked while quickly turning around, only to see nothing behind them.

"Actually, that's the sound of the waterfalls, they're echoing all the way here." Froakie answered as they kept walking further.

"Say Froakie, you seem to know quite a lot about Hydro Cave. Have you been here before?" Mark asked now walking next to Froakie.

"Not alone, the village elder normally stops by and invites me over." Froakie answered surprising the others a bit.

"You keep going on and on about this elder person, is he your Grandpa or something?" Knuckles asked while scratching his head a little.

Froakie chuckled a little, "No Knuckles, he's the wisest Pokemon in the entire village, whenever he steps outside of this cave, everyone asks him stuff involving what he knows about the distant past."

"I just hope we can find this guy soon so we can get out of here." Sonic said while eyeing the running water next to them.

"You can be so impatient Sonic, try to just slow down and enjoy life a little. Let the sound of the running water relax you." Amy said with a relaxing sigh.

"The sound of the running water just makes me have to go pee." Treecko whispered to himself.

"Are we getting any closer Froakie?" Sonic asked.

"We're about halfway there guys." Froakie answered, only making Sonic sigh in annoyance.

"Come on Sonic, don't be like that, it probably won't be too bad down here." Tails assured his best friend with a pat on the back.

"Tails is right, once we get through this, we'll have some more details on what's going on with the Pokemon in the world. It's like they say, "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."" Mark agreed as they walked along.

"Ooh, lemonade sounds pretty good." Knuckles said while licking his lips a bit.

* * *

But when they've gone down further into Hydro Cave, they were walking down a water path, the water was ankle deep for Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles and leg deep for Treecko and Froakie while Knuckles held Mark up in front of them so he can use Mark's flame to light the way and all eight of them had annoyed expressions on their faces as they kept going further into the cave.

"And then that lemonade suddenly goes bitter, and then turns into a huge pile of Tepig-swill." Mark said as Knuckles kept holding him up to light the way.

"Probably won't be so bad down here, eh?" Sonic asked Tails in annoyance.

"Well, at least we got a little help from a kind Golbat to point us in the right direction." Tails assured to try to lighten the mood.

"That Golbat wanted you to think that Tails, but you can never trust a Golbat with directions inside a cave!" Sticks said still a little annoyed.

"I agree with you, never trust a Golbat!" Treecko agreed with his arms crossed, then he added, "I did that once before, BIIIIIIG mistake!"

"Oh come on, this isn't THAT bad." Froakie said calmly before they all fell a little further into the water while Knuckles unknowingly dunked Mark's head into the water.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Amy asked Froakie with a dull expression on her face.

"Not cool Froakie, you trapped us in this cave." Knuckles said before he felt someone tapping his chest as he looked to see Mark flailing a bit with bubble coming up to the surface as Knuckles lifted him up making Mark gasp for breath while Knuckles said, "Oops, sorry."

"We're in a pickle. I blame myself, that Golbat was worthless." Mark muttered while crossing his arms.

"Not to mention he wrote the directions on this rock, which is very hard to read in this light." Amy added while holding up a rock with drawings on it while squinting her eyes to see the drawings on the rock.

"Ugh, we're gonna die in here!" Treecko complained.

"Come on guys, I know things may seem a bit bad... and wet, but look at it this way, at lest things can't get any worse." Froakie assured, just then there a rumbling sound that shook the cave up a little bit.

"That's not a good sound." Sonic said as they turned to see a big wave of running water heading their way so they tried to run, but the current of water carried them further into the cave as they screamed.

* * *

After the current ride was over, much to Sonic's relief, everyone looked around still soaking wet.

"Oh, look where we are, more cave." Mark said in annoyance while cleaning his glasses a little.

Froakie looked around carefully as he whispered, "Wait a minute, I know this part of the cave."

"What is it? And does it involve taking another current ride?" Treecko asked while Tails started to wring one of his tails dry.

"Don't worry, it doesn't." Froakie quickly assured before he turned to the others and said, "Guys, this is it. We're almost to the village elder!"

"Great, where is he?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Straight ahead." Froakie answered while pointing ahead of them as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Mark shrugged as they began to run towards the light, that is until they heard a voice from above them.

"Stop right where you are!" the voice yelled making the eight of them stop in their tracks as they looked around to find the source of the voice who continued with, "This is as far as you go!"

"Is that a nice way to welcome someone?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Who said that anyway?" Knuckles asked in confusion just before something came crashing down from the ceiling above them as they got out of the way and they were now looking at a blue Pokemon with a red head.

"That would be me, I am the guardian of Hydro Cave, Druddigon!" the Pokemon, Druddigon yelled, then he pointed at them and continued with, "And this is as far as you go!" then he suddenly charged towards them and slashed them away with his claws glowing green.

"That's the guardian of Hydro Cave?" Tails asked Froakie who groaned and nodded his head.

"He seems pretty angry about something." Treecko mentioned while Nuzleaf and Diggersby watched from a distance and snickered to themselves.

"Doesn't matter, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!" Knuckles yelled as he got ready for a fight as did the others.

"Here goes nothing!" Mark yelled before he fired an Ember attack on Druddigon who jumped up to dodge the attack, but he got hit on the head by Knuckles as Treecko fired his Dragon Breath on Druddigon, dealing a good amount of damage to him.

Amy went to attack with her hammer as Druddigon rolled away to dodge the hammer and also Sticks' boomerang while Tails gave Froakie a toss as he yelled, "Take this!" and went to attack Druddigon with Cut.

"Take that!" Druddigon bit down on Froakie's white blade before he tossed him away, but then Sonic came and attacked Druddigon good with a Spin Dash attack, sending him over to Mark who was spinning on his hands and gave Druddigon two good kicks using Double Kick, but that kinda hurt Mark as well as Druddigon stood on his feet again as he yelled, "Is that the best you can do!? Try this on for size! **Dragon Claw!** " then he slashed Mark good with his Dragon Claw as Mark screamed in pain.

"Mark no!" Treecko yelled in concern while Froakie gasped.

"You two are next!" Druddigon yelled slashing Treecko and Froakie with Dragon Claw.

"Leave them alone!" Sonic yelled giving Druddigon another Spin Dash attack as Amy smacked him good with her hammer.

Druddigon turned his attention to Tails as he yelled, "Get ready for this! **Crunch!** " Druddigon got ready to bite down on Tails as he flew up to dodge the attack.

Tails sighed in relief, "That was close."

"Time to give this guy a good smacking!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed Druddigon's tail, spun around a couple of times and then tossed him right over to Mark, Treecko, and Froakie.

"Great thinking Knuckles! **Take this, Ember!** " Mark fired his Ember attack.

" **Make room for my Dragon Breath!** " Treecko fired his Dragon Breath along with Mark's Ember.

" **Then I'm gonna use Bubble!** " Froakie shot his Bubble attack along with Ember and Dragon Breath as all three attacks really did a number on Druddigon who screamed in pain from the three attacks, Dragon Breath more so than Ember and Bubble, and the attacks were enough to knock Druddigon out.

"That takes care of that guy. Good work guys!" Sonic commented to his friends while giving Tails a high-five.

"Got him!" Treecko said with a fist in the air.

"You know, we sure make a pretty good team." Froakie told Mark and Treecko.

"No doubt about that!" Mark happily agreed.

"There must be some reason that Druddigon attacked us like that." Amy said just as Druddigon started to get back up as the others looked ready for battle.

"Want some more is that it?" Sonic challenged as he got ready to use another Spin Dash attack.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby snickered as Nuzleaf whispered, "This is working out to our advantage. Now, let's go and pay this elder of their a little visit if you catch my drift."

"Right behind you." Diggersby whispered as the two of them began to sneak away, not noticing that Druddigon looked surprised to see Froakie.

"Froakie, is that you?" Druddigon asked, surprising the others as they turned from Froakie to Druddigon.

"Druddigon?" Froakie asked as Druddigon suddenly ran over and picked Froakie up and happily laughed, making Froakie laugh happily himself while the other seven were confused.

"Well I'll be an Aipom's Uncle! What brings you down here this time Froakie?" Druddigon asked as he set Froakie on his shoulder.

"I came here to see the village elder, I even brought someone who want to help save the world." Froakie said while looking at his seven friends, confusing Druddigon.

"Wait, you mean these guys aren't thieves that want to steal from Elder Carracosta?" Druddigon asked in confusion.

"Of course not! These are my friends Mark, Treecko, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, we came down here to speak to Elder Carracosta about what's happening to the Pokemon in the world right now." Froakie answered while tilting his head while the other seven looked at each other in confusion.

Druddigon suddenly growled as he yelled, "Then those two lied to me!"

"Who lied to you?" Tails asked in confusion.

"These two Pokemon that came to me before you guys did. There's a big guy with big long ears, and a short guy with a leaf on his head, they said that a gang of thieves were coming this way to steal everything from Elder Carracosta! So being the guardian that I am, I couldn't let that happen. I guess I should've realized sooner when I saw Froakie with you guys, my bad." Druddigon explained before he rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly while the other eight sweat dropped at the Cave Pokemon.

Froakie laughed a little, "That's Druddigon for ya."

"Well, where do you think those two Pokemon that tricked Druddigon could've gone?" Amy asked while looking around.

"They could still be in Hydro Cave somewhere, trying to go after the village elder." Sticks answered as everyone else turned to her.

"What makes you say that?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Those two ahead of us." Sticks answered while pointing ahead of them as they turned to see Nuzleaf and Diggersby sneaking over to the village elder's room, until they grew stiff as they turned to see the nine of them glaring at the two sneaky Pokemon.

"That's them! They're the ones who tricked me!" Druddigon yelled angrily while pointing at Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were shaking like a couple of leaves.

"Uh, Nuzleaf, you got a plan B?" Diggersby whispered in fear.

"Of course I've got a plan B." Nuzleaf whispered back, then he suddenly shouted, "DIG AWAY!" that was enough to get Diggersby digging away while Nuzleaf followed him as he yelled, "So long, suckers!"

"Hey, come back here! I'm gonna slash you both good when I get my hands on you!" Druddigon yelled angrily, but then another voice called out to him.

"Calm yourself Druddigon. Best not to waste your energy on those two troublemakers." everyone looked ahead to see an elderly Pokemon that looked like an ancient turtle standing on his hind legs looking at the nine of them with a friendly smile.

Froakie stepped up with a serious look on his face, then he bowed down to the elderly turtle and said, "Elder Carracosta, I've brought some friends who seek your wisdom."

"Ah Froakie, it's so good to see you again my friend. I've been expecting you and your seven friends." Elder Carracosta said calmly then he turned around, walked back to his room, motioned for the others to follow as he said, "Please, come with me." then the nine of them followed Elder Carracosta.

* * *

Mark, Sonic and the others were now in a room that's filled with a bunch of books and other various items while standing in front of a desk where Elder Carracosta took a seat upon.

"I'm glad you all stopped by, the only guests I have in my room are young Froakie and the guardian, Druddigon." Elder Carracosta said with a warm smile.

Amy stepped up, "I wish this visit was on better circumstances, but..."

Elder Carracosta held up a flipper arm to stop Amy before he said, "No need to tell me young lady, I know why you and your friends are here. You wish to stop the crisis our world is facing right now."

Tails stepped up and nodded, "Yes sir, but we don't what's causing all of the Pokemon to attack all of a sudden, we just know that it's because they're being controlled by some dark source. That's why we came to you, Elder Carracosta."

Elder Carracosta's face darkened a bit as he muttered, "It's just as I've feared."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

Elder Carracosta grabbed a book and placed it on his desk for the others to see as Elder Carracosta turned to a page that has a picture of a black Pokemon with its head white, another Pokemon that's pink and had three ring like things on the body, and a blue hedgehog that kinda looks like Sonic as Mark took a look at the black Pokemon and then asked, "Who's that?"

"That, my boy, is a Pokemon that goes by the name of Darkrai." Elder Carracosta answered seriously, then he turned a page in the book to a page that had a crystal that was in a rainbow of colors and explained, "You see, 200 years ago, there was a crystal that was believed to grant anyone who had their hands on it unlimited power. The power of immortality, ultimate strength, even the power to move objects using only your thoughts."

"Ooh, shiny." Sticks said with her eyes sparkling at the sight of the crystal picture while Knuckles had the same look before Elder Carracosta turned the page to a bunch of Pokemon guarding the crystal that was hanging on some ancient shrine.

"A powerful group of Pokemon, lead by the Lunar Pokemon, Cresselia, were tasked of guarding this crystal, called the Crystal of Legend, from any one of evil purposes from taking it." Elder Carracosta continued explaining as he turned the page to see the same black Pokemon from before attacking the guard Pokemon as he continued with, "However, even they were no match for Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability to make any living creature have terrible nightmares, he uses that to control anyone he desires to do as he wishes."

Treecko and Tails shivered a bit as Treecko whispered, "Sounds like a creepy guy."

Elder Carracosta turned the page to Darkrai reaching the Crystal of Legend as he explained, "Darkrai wanted to erase all life on this world, so he tried to take the crystal's power to do just that." he turned the page to Darkrai facing Cresselia and the blue hedgehog as he continued with, "But two beings with good intentions got in Darkrai's way to the Crystal of Legend, Cresselia herself and a young courageous hedgehog."

Mark, Sonic, and the others looked at the hedgehog in shock as Tails told his best friend, "Whoa, Sonic, that hedgehog looks just like you." Sonic's only response was a nod because he didn't know what else to say as Elder Carracosta turned the page in the book again as they saw Cresselia and the hedgehog using some sort of spell with the Crystal of Legend floating above them while Darkrai looked like he was trapped in some sort of barrier.

"Cresselia and her hedgehog friend fought Darkrai with everything they had, but that wasn't enough to keep him down. So in order to keep Darkrai from destroying all life on the planet, Cresselia and the hedgehog used the last of their power to seal him away and teleported the Crystal of Legend to a safer location, but it came at a price. Cresselia used up all of her power and has been reduced to nothing but light, and the Crystal of Legend has been broken into five different pieces." Elder Carracosta turned the page to five other crystals, one yellow, one orange, one light blue, one dark pink, and one light pink as he continued with, "The crystal was then renamed the Crystal of Electricity, the Crystal of Fire, the Crystal of Ice, the Crystal of Psychic, and the Crystal of Fairies and they were sent off to five different ancient caves to this day."

"Wow, that's something." Druddigon muttered as Elder Carracosta turned to Mark, Sonic, and the others.

"If you said it really was a dark source controlling all of the Pokemon, then I'm afraid that means Darkrai has been freed after 200 years and he probably still plans to carry out his desire to rid the planet of all life, so I suspect he's after the five crystals to try to make the Crystal of Legend." Elder Carracosta explained shocking the others.

"He hasn't learned a thing after being trapped for 200 years, man this guy's got some goal. That's even worse if can count right." Knuckles said, then he placed a finger on his head and added, "I think."

"That guy's got some serious anger issues to work out." Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"There's got to be a way to stop Darkrai from destroying the world." Treecko said.

"There is, young green one, right here." Elder Carracosta said as he turned the page as they saw another blue hedgehog and some other Pokemon with a flame on his head as Elder Carracosta continued explaining, "It is said in legend that only a creature with the DNA of the same hedgehog that helped Cresselia and a very powerful Pokemon can combine all five crystals and merge them back into the Crystal of Legend and use its power to put an end to Darkrai once and for all."

"And you think we have what it takes to do such a thing?" Mark asked while tilting his head.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but if you youngsters want to stop Darkrai from destroying the world, you must go after the five crystals before he does." Elder Carracosta answered as he closed the book while Sonic looked serious.

"Darkrai, you've just targeted the home of the wrong hedgehog!" Sonic said seriously as the others turned to him.

"He's right, I refuse to just sit by and let Darkrai do as he pleases!" Mark said with his fists shaking while the others looked serious as well.

"Then I guess we're all in agreement?" Amy asked as her friends nodded in agreement.

"For the world." Mark said while placing a hand out in front of them.

"For the world." Treecko placed his hand on top of Mark's.

"For the world." Froakie added his hand in the pile.

"For the world." Sonic did the same.

"For the world." Tails did so as well.

"For the world." Knuckles kinds slammed his hand on the pile.

"For the world." Amy was more gentle when she placed her hand on top of Knuckles'.

"For the world." Sticks placed hers on last, but then she muttered, "As long as it doesn't include any Ledian overlords."

Elder Carracosta smiled at them proudly while pulling something out of his desk as he said, "Thank you, all of you. I have a feeling that the world will be safe with the eight of you around, which is why I leave the eight of you with these." Mark and the others saw that Elder Carracosta placed an old-looking map and three scarves that had green, dark green stripes on them.

"Elder Carracosta, are you sure?" Froakie asked with a sad look while Elder Carracosta just patted him on the head.

"Young Froakie, you worry too much. I have the feeling you eight need these more than me." Elder Carracosta chuckled a bit as he held up the map and continued with, "This map will provide you with the exact locations of the five crystals, take it with great care." he gave the map to Tails who opened it up to look at it carefully.

Then Elder Carracosta turned to Mark, Treecko, and Froakie, held up one of the scarves and said, "And these are what I like to call Harmony Scarves, sad to say I only have three of them. Here, try them on." he gave Mark, Treecko, and Froakie each a Harmony Scarf as they wrapped them around their necks while they felt really nice while Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks turned to look at the scarves on the three Pokemon as well.

"Whoa, looking good you three!" Sonic commented with a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, I'd say those scarves were made for you three!" Amy agreed with a giggle while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie shared a three-way fist bump.

"You must be best prepared, for the quest for the five crystals is not gonna be easy, you might run into some more Pokemon being controlled by Darkrai, and they will attempt to do you all harm, and those who help you along the way. Never let your guard down." Elder Carracosta said seriously.

"No sweat Carracosta, saving people is what me and my friends normally do." Sonic said while running a finger under his nose.

Froakie attacked Sonic with a small Water Pulse attack to the face before he scolded, "Sonic, show some respect!"

Elder Carracosta, however, just chuckled at what Sonic said as he told them, "Now then, that is all the information I can give you, the rest is on your shoulders. Now then, Mark, Treecko, Froakie, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, go forth! Everyone is waiting!"

"You can count on us." Mark said with a salute.

"We appreciate the help, Elder Carracosta!" Treecko said as he, Froakie, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saluted Elder Carracosta as well while Sticks blinked at them in confusion while something else came into Amy's mind.

"Hold on, there's no way we can get out of Hydro Cave the same way we came in, so how do we get out of here?" Amy asked while Elder Carracosta laughed with his hands behind his back.

"Not to worry, Ms. Amy, I have a better exit in mind for the eight of you." Elder Carracosta said confusing them, except for Froakie who's eyes widened for some reason while Elder Carracosta pushed a red button on his desk and he and Druddigon happily stepped back.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sticks asked with her boomerang out as the room began to shake and rumble.

"Guys, prepare of a fast and wet ride." Froakie said while closing his eyes as two holes suddenly opened up and they heard running water once again.

"I really don't like where this is going." Sonic said while sweat dropping just before running water came bursting out of one of the big holes and carried the eight heroes over to the other hole as they went on another fast water ride.

"Go for broke fellas!" Druddigon called out, giving off a peace sign.

"Good luck, youngsters!" Elder Carracosta happily called out with his eyes closed.

* * *

Back in Hydro Village, Nuzleaf and Diggersby were panting like crazy as they stood next to the Suicune statue.

"That didn't go well, did it?" Diggersby asked as Nuzleaf looked mad.

"Of course it would've gone well if it wasn't for that badger opening her big mouth and blowing our cover! Just when I thought things were going our way!" Nuzleaf yelled angrily, then the ground began to shake, confusing Nuzleaf and Diggersby as they looked at each other just before water shot up out of the ground next to the key stone to enter Hydro Cave as Nuzleaf and Diggersby screamed and hid behind the Suicune statue as Mark, Treecko, Froakie, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks came out with the water, screaming as they shot up as the water stopped shooting up along with the eight heroes.

"Uh guys, I think we're falling now." Knuckles said just before they did indeed fall down to the ground next to the Suicune statue with a loud thud.

"All those in favor of never doing that again, say 'Aye'." Sonic groaned while on his stomach.

"Aye!" Mark raised his hand up high while on his back.

"Aye!" Sonic raised his hand as well.

"Aye!" Amy raised her hand while using her other hand to rub a sore spot on her head.

Froakie coughed before he raised his hand and said, "Aye!"

Knuckles then shot up to his feet in excitement and happiness as he yelled, "That was awesome!"

Treecko shot up in the same happiness and excitement as Knuckles as he agreed with, "Yeah, let's do that again!" but then he laughed sheepishly when Mark and Froakie glared at him.

"Boy, that hurt!" Sticks groaned a little while rubbing her sore back, then she looked around and then asked, "Hey, where's Tails?"

"Down here." Sticks looked down to see that she was sitting on Tails' back so she quickly got off and helped him on his feet as he groaned, "Ow! My back!"

"I always hate it when Elder Carracosta does that." Froakie muttered angrily as everyone got up and tried to dry themselves as best as they can.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby took a peek from their hiding spot behind the statue as Diggersby whispered, "Nuzleaf, it's those eight guys again."

"Oh great, now what do they want?" Nuzleaf whispered back as they listened carefully.

"Well, at least we now know who's controlling all the Pokemon." Mark pointed out.

Amy nodded, "Right, so now we need to work hard to get those five crystals before Darkrai does."

"But those crystals could be anywhere, do we even know where to begin to look?" Treecko asked while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, we've got the map that Old Man Carracosta gave us." Sonic assured, then he turned to his best friend and asked, "Tails, do you think you can try to find the nearest crystal from where we are now?"

"You got it Sonic." Tails said as he dried out the map a little as he opened it up to take a good look as Amy walked over to do the same.

"So this Darkrai character is causing all of the problems in the world right now, I can understand why this would involve Sonic, but what does this have to do with me?" Mark thought, trying to think back to the real reason why he's here as a Chimchar in the first place.

"We've got it!" Mark snapped out of his thoughts as he and the others turned to Tails and Amy as Amy continued with, "We've found the closest crystal from where we are now!"

"It's in a cave in this location, Thunder Canyon!" Tails added while pointed at one spot on the map that looks like a canyon with a thundercloud on top of it.

"I've heard of that spot, that's pretty much the place where you can find mostly Electric-Type Pokemon of any kind." Treecko said as they looked at the map.

"It may be the closest one on the map, but it's still pretty far from Hydro Village, we'd better get going." Froakie said noticing the distance between Hydro Village and Thunder Canyon.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic told his friends who agreed with a group "Yeah!" and then they took off towards Thunder Canyon, unaware that Nuzleaf and Diggersby heard what they were saying and Nuzleaf was giving a sinister smirk while Diggersby looked at where the eight heroes took off.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Diggersby?" Nuzleaf asked his partner.

"Yeah, I'd like to know where to get a scarf like those three little guys have on, they look cool!" Diggersby said happily, clearly not thinking the same thing Nuzleaf was thinking as Nuzleaf looked annoyed as he gave Diggersby a smack across the face.

"I'm talking about those five crystals those guys were talking about, you idiot!" Nuzleaf yelled in annoyance, then his smirk came back as he rubbed his hands together and said, "Those crystals have gotta be worth a fortune on their own if those guys and this Darkrai guy are after them. Just imagine if we can get our hands on all five of those crystals, we could become the richest Pokemon in the world!"

Both Diggersby and Nuzleaf imagined what it would be like if they were stinking rich, then Diggersby laughed and said, "Now I get what you're getting at Nuzleaf."

"Glad we understand each other. Now come on, we're gonna let those guys lead us straight to the first crystal!" Nuzleaf declared as he and Diggersby ran after Mark, Sonic, and the others, unaware that a black hedgehog was watching the whole time before he took off in the same direction at great speed, like Sonic.

* * *

The epic quest to save the world from Darkrai has officially begun, and now our heroes are on their way to Thunder Canyon where the closest crystal is located. While at the same time, Nuzleaf and Diggersby are hot on their trail to take the first crystal for themselves. What will happen on the way to Thunder Canyon? What other kind of Pokemon will they meet along the way? Who will reach Thunder Canyon first, our heroes, Nuzleaf and Diggersby, or the mysterious black hedgehog, or could it be someone working for Darkrai? Find out next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	5. The Thunder Mouse

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Mark, Sonic and the others made it to Hydro Village and ventured through the deepest part of Hydro Cave. There, they've battled the guardian, Druddigon, and met the village elder, Elder Carracosta, who told the eight heroes that the work of the controlled Pokemon is a powerful Pokemon that's been sealed for 200 years, Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Now that they know who's behind it all, and learning about what happened 200 years ago, Mark, Sonic and their friends stepped up and decided to venture throughout the world to find the five crystals before Darkrai does to recreate the Crystal of Legend. After they were given a map and three Harmony Scarves for Mark, Treecko, and Froakie, the eight heroes left Hydro Village and set out for the location of the first crystal, Thunder Canyon! Look out guys, Nuzleaf and Diggersby are secretly following you, plus there's a mysterious black hedgehog heading that direction as well!

The Thunder Mouse

Mark, Sonic, Treecko, Amy, Froakie, and Knuckles were walking through the forest, knocking out some more Pokemon that were under the control of Darkrai along the way, but now they were just standing in the middle of the path they were following on the map so Amy could look at it carefully while the others were looking around for any other enemy.

"How much longer until we get to Thunder Canyon?" Mark asked Amy curiously.

"According to the map, we're almost halfway there." Amy answered with the map in her hands.

"I can easily get us over there with my speed." Sonic said looking ready to run.

"Sonic, you can't just use your speed to get there the easy way." Treecko said with his arms crossed.

"He's right, we still need to help the innocent who could be attacked by the Pokemon being controlled by Darkrai." Froakie agreed while tapping his foot.

Knuckles looked around for somebody before he turned to his friends and asked, "Hey, have any of you guys seen Tails and Sticks around here? I thought they were right behind us."

Amy rolled up the map as she giggled, "They're still with us, they're just up in the trees."

"Any particular reason Tails and Sticks are up there?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I overheard them saying something about Sticks teaching Tails how to swing from vines." Treecko answered as they looked up at the trees around them.

Up in the trees above them, Tails and Sticks were standing on a tall branch, each holding on to a vine, ready to swing, well Tails looked a little nervous because it was his first time doing this.

"Uh, I don't know about this Sticks." Tails said a little nervously.

"Just trust me on this, it's really fun. Just watch me and then do what I do." Sticks answered before she jumped off the branch and swung on her vine.

"Whoa." Tails said silently and in awe while Sticks landed on another branch while letting go of her vine.

"Okay Tails, now you try!" Sticks called out to her friend.

Tails took a deep breath and started to chant, "I can do this." over and over again, then he called out to his feral friend, "Okay, here I come!" then he jumped off the branch and began to swing on the vine he was hanging on to.

"Hey, looks like he's doing great!" Treecko said as he and the other five saw Tails from the ground.

"Way to go buddy!" Sonic cheered for his best friend, but then they heard rustling coming from one of the trees.

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted as a flying squirrel Pokemon with yellow cheeks shot out of the tree and collided with Tails, then it accidentally shocked Tails with a jolt of electricity causing him to let go of the vine he was swinging on as he and the flying squirrel Pokemon fell down in front of the others as Sticks slid down to them as well to check on Tails who was on his back, twitching a bit with the squirrel Pokemon on his stomach.

"Tails, are you okay?" Froakie asked while patting Tails on the head gently.

"Sure, just a bit shocked is all." Tails answered as he slowly got to his feet while the squirrel Pokemon got up as well as Sticks pointed her boomerang at the guy.

"Shock my friend in the middle of vine swinging lessons, eh!?" Sticks yelled angrily.

"Wait, hold on, I didn't mean to!" the squirrel Pokemon yelled in fear while Knuckles held Sticks back.

"So why did you come flying out of that tree in the first place?" Treecko asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I thought your friend there was the Thunder Mouse." the squirrel Pokemon said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head, confusing the other eight.

"The Thunder Mouse?" Mark asked in confusion, then he asked, "What are you talking about, Miss...?"

"Emolga, and I'm talking about this strong Electric-Type Pokemon who is considered a great hero among any Electric-Types in the world. The Thunder Mouse is a name that some of the younger Pokemon have started to call him because no one knows his true identity. All they know is that he protects the innocent from bad guys like those Pokemon that look like they were under some sort of spell." Emolga explained while the others looked at each other.

"Well, do you at least know what he looks like?" Sonic asked.

"All I know is that he has a lightning bolt-shaped tail, pointy ears, red cheeks, and he usually runs off quick to help others using Quick Attack." Emolga described, then she sighed in a dreamy way as she continued with, "I only took a look at his face once, but he was so dashing. You see, I'm out here trying to find him so I can ask him out."

"Aww, someone has a crush on this Thunder Mouse character! That is so adorable!" Amy squealed while Sticks looked a little disgusted about the adorable part.

Emolga blushed, "I thought I could spot him from the trees, but I didn't have any luck and ran into you guys instead." then she looked confused as she asked the eight heroes, "Say, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We're on our way to a place called Thunder Canyon." Knuckles answered, then he got a little cocky as he flexed his muscles a bit as he added, "You see, were heroes ourselves, and we're going there to save the world from danger."

"Heroes? So you guys know the Thunder Mouse by any chance?" Emolga asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry." Treecko shrugged while Emolga dropped her hopeful look.

"Uh, do you know the right direction to Thunder Canyon by any chance?" Mark asked while twiddling his thumbs.

"Sorry, but I'm only interested in finding the Thunder Mouse, and if you guys don't know where he is, then you're just wasting my time." Emolga said before she began to fly away, but then she was grabbed by a couple of strong looking arms that shot down from a tree, taking the heroes by surprise as Emolga yelled, "Hey, let me go!"

"Let her go, creep!" Knuckles yelled while pounding his fists together, but then they heard two familiar laughs as they looked around before Nuzleaf and Diggersby landed in front of them with Emolga struggling in the grip of Diggersby's ears.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like a travelling group of eight to me!" Nuzleaf snickered with his arms crossed.

"Get lost!" Treecko yelled at the two sneaky Pokemon while the others looked at them carefully.

"Didn't we catch you two sneaking around Hydro Cave?" Mark asked with his arms crossed.

"Yep, that's us." Diggersby answered with a nod.

"So you're the ones who tricked Druddigon into attacking us!" Froakie accused while pointing a finger at Nuzleaf and Diggersby.

"You're correct, little frog! We did trick that Dragon-Type so we can take what that Carracosta had, and it would've worked, but we didn't count on that Druddigon knowing you and for that crazy badger pointing out our location!" Nuzleaf yelled while pointing at Froakie and then at Sticks who looked really mad.

"Did you just call me... CRAZY!?" Sticks snarled as she got ready to pounce until Tails held her arm to hold her back as he shook his head and pointed at Emolga who was still in Diggersby's grip.

"That was a dirty trick you two have played on Druddigon!" Amy said sternly.

"That's what we do. We're a duo of trouble making Pokemon who plan to take over to globe." Nuzleaf smirked with his arms crossed.

"Man, they kinda sound like a certain someone we know." Sonic dully whispered to Tails.

"No kidding." Tails whispered in the same way.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves to you chumps. The big guy standing next to me is my partner in crime, Diggersby, he's the muscles of our group, and I am Nuzleaf, the brains of this outfit." Nuzleaf introduced with a smirk.

"Get your ears off of me, you big lug! **THUNDERSHOCK!** " Emolga fired a Thundershock on Diggersby, but they saw that it didn't do a thing to him as Emolga and the eight heroes gasped.

Diggersby laughed a bit before he said, "You can zap me all you want, but you'll just waste your energy. I'm a Normal/Ground-Type and Electric-Type moves don't harm me one bit!"

Tails smacked his head in realization as he told the others, "Of course, Ground-Types have the advantage over Electric-Types and they're immune to Electric-Type attack. But still, Emolga's part Flying-Type and they're immune to Ground-Type attacks."

Nuzleaf chuckled with his arms crossed, "Looks like you've done your homework Foxy. It's true that Diggersby can't really do much to the little lady with Ground-Type attacks, but the both of us have some more attacks up our sleeves, like this. **RAZOR LEAF!** " then he spun his leaf around and shot sharp leaves at the eight heroes, as they tried to dodge, but Mark and Froakie still got hit and Froakie was feeling more pain than Mark.

"Guys, Water-Types are weak against Grass-Types!" Treecko told the others while helping Froakie up.

"Then I guess it's time to heat things up." Mark said as he inhaled to get ready for Ember.

"Hold it Flame Boy, don't forget we still have the poor little lady in our grasp!" Nuzleaf said making Mark breath out instead of using Ember as he growled at the two Pokemon as Nuzleaf continued with, "And if any one of you makes another move, then the little flying gal gets the big squeeze."

"You cowards!" Amy growled while tightening her grip on her hammer.

"Call us anything you want, it's not like you're gonna do anything to us without any harm coming to the squirrel here!" Nuzleaf snickered along with Diggersby.

"Guess again you two!" an unfamiliar voice called out, confusing the others, but then Nuzleaf got attacked by a sudden yellow blur, causing him to crash into Diggersby as he dropped Emolga who was saved by the same yellow blur that attacked Nuzleaf as it landed in front of the eight heroes who were taken by surprise to see a yellow mouse Pokemon in front of them with a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks.

Emolga saw the Pokemon and happily squealed, "AHH, IT'S THE THUNDER MOUSE, HE SAVED ME!"

"Wait, THAT'S the Thunder Mouse?" Knuckles asked in confusion while pointing at the Thunder Mouse who glared at Nuzleaf and Diggersby who got back up and glared at the Mouse Pokemon.

"How dare you attack us like that!?" Diggersby yelled angrily.

"Who are you anyway you little yellow runt!?" Nuzleaf yelled angrily as well.

"Just an Electric-Type Pokemon who protects the innocent from bad guys like you! **QUICK ATTACK!** " the Thunder Mouse charged towards Nuzleaf and Diggersby with a fast Quick Attack as Nuzleaf and Diggersby got out of the way.

"Why you little!? Diggersby, get that little runt!" Nuzleaf yelled as Diggersby got ready to attack the Thunder Mouse.

"You got it Nuzleaf! **Mud Shot!** " Diggersby then summoned balls of mud and fired them at the Thunder Mouse who tried his best to dodge them all and he didn't even notice the smirk on Nuzleaf's face.

"While you're dodging that, dodge this!" Nuzleaf yelled as he launched a Razor Leaf attack on the Thunder Mouse, but then the leaves got burned away by an Ember attack as Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and the Thunder Mouse turned to see Mark standing next to the Thunder Mouse, getting ready to fight.

"Now two against one hardly seems fair, so I thought it might be a good time for me to step in and even the odds." Mark said while glaring at the enemy.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help." the Thunder Mouse said as he and Mark nodded at each other and got ready to battle again.

"Fine, be that way, but you two pipsqueaks won't last long against this! Let them have it Diggersby!" Nuzleaf yelled while Mark and the Thunder Mouse braced themselves.

"Uh, let them have what? A piece of candy?" Diggersby asked with a confused look on his face as Nuzleaf smacked him in the head in annoyance.

"No you idiot, get them with your Rock Slide attack!" Nuzleaf yelled in annoyance.

"Oh right, I'm on it! **ROCK SLIDE!** " the Diggersby made sharp rocks fall from the sky.

"Look out you two!" Treecko and Froakie yelled out to Mark and the Thunder Mouse.

"I'm on it!" the Thunder Mouse yelled before he jumped up to the falling rocks, taking the eight heroes by surprise.

"Are you crazy!?/What are you doing!?" Sonic and Tails yelled as the Thunder Mouse's tail glowed and then it looked like it was made of metal.

"Take this! **IRON TAIL!** " then the Thunder Mouse used his Iron Tail to smack some of the rocks over to Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were as surprised as the eight heroes and Emolga.

Then Mark jumped up and yelled, "Right behind you! **Double Kick!** " then he did what the Thunder Mouse did, only using Double Kick instead as rocks surrounded Nuzleaf and Diggersby while Mark and the Thunder Mouse landed on the ground as they gave each other a thumbs-up.

"This isn't over! Let's dig out of here!" Nuzleaf yelled as Diggersby began to dig away with Nuzleaf following after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Mark yelled as he ran after the two escaping Pokemon, jumped over the circle of rocks and dived into the hole after them.

"Yeah, go Mark, don't let them get away with what they did to Druddigon!" Froakie cheered before they all heard the sound of kicking and grunting before they saw Nuzleaf and Diggersby flying up out of the hole while screaming as they kept going up until they couldn't see them anymore as Mark jumped out of the hole next to his friends.

"Way to think on your feet! Literally." Sonic commented making Mark chuckle a little.

"I'll be honest, I really couldn't have done this without help from the Thunder Mouse here." Mark said while pointing at the Pokemon currently being hugged by Emolga.

"You were amazing! I never thought I'd meet the famous Thunder Mouse like this, oh this is a dream come true!" Emolga squealed happily while hugging the Thunder Mouse who was sweating a little as he gently pushed Emolga away.

"I appreciate your happiness and all, but please don't call me Thunder Mouse, I don't even know where that name even came from." the Thunder Mouse said calmly.

"Well they only call you that because you help those in trouble and just speed off without a second thought." Tails mentioned.

"Really? Oh, my bad, where are my manners? My name's not really Thunder Mouse, it's Pikachu." the Thunder Mouse, or rather Pikachu, introduced with a sheepish look on his face.

* * *

After the introductions and letting a very happy Emolga fly back home with an autograph from Pikachu, the eight heroes were filling the Mouse Pokemon in on what's going on with the world and what they were trying to do.

"So you guys are currently on a quest to find five magical crystals and stop this evil Pokemon named Darkrai from destroying the world? Is that why you're heading over to Thunder Canyon?" Pikachu asked as they kept on walking on the road to Thunder Canyon.

Tails nodded, "That's correct, with all of those crystals in his hands, we don't what Darkrai's capable of."

"Well, I can tell you three now that you probably need to practice on battling some more." Pikachu told Mark, Treecko, and Froakie, and Treecko and Froakie didn't exactly take that very well.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Treecko asked while glaring at Pikachu with his arms crossed.

"I'm saying that you three have a limited choice of attacks." Pikachu answered as he turned to Mark and added, "Take you for example, sure your Ember and Double Kick are pretty impressive, but they can only get you so far." then he pointed at Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks and finished with, "These guys are all set for just about anything that comes their way with the right kind of teamwork."

"Okay, so what do you suggest for us?" Froakie asked while crossing his arms.

"I'm saying you three should start training, and quite possibly learn a new move or two along the way." Pikachu suggested.

Treecko and Froakie were about to object, but Mark stepped up and said, "Hold on, I think Pikachu just might have a point. Think about it, this is only the beginning of an epic quest to save the world from Darkrai. If we don't train along the way and don't learn a new move or two as well, then all of us just might meet our end by the hands of Darkrai."

"Are you doubting my power?" Knuckles asked while flexing his muscles a bit.

"No, it's just Darkrai's been around for more than 200 years, so I doubt he's gonna be a pushover." Mark said seriously.

"I think it might not be a bad idea, I'm sure that each of you learning a new attack could be helpful." Tails agreed.

"But I already know Quick Attack, Bubble, Water Pulse, and Cut." Froakie mentioned.

"What about you?" Pikachu asked Treecko.

"Just Pound and Dragon Breath." Treecko answered while blushing with embarrassment.

"So it's settled, it's time for Mark, Treecko, and Froakie to do some training!" Amy declared.

"Mostly Mark and Treecko." Sonic whispered to Tails while Mark and Treecko glared at the blue hedgehog.

Froakie gave in as he said, "I guess you're right, let's get started."

Mark, Treecko, and Froakie got ready for some training, but Pikachu held up a paw and said, "Just a minute you three, I happen to know a trio of great fighters who'd be happy to teach you a thing or two."

Treecko thought about it for a minute, then he smiled and asked, "Are they a trio of Fire, Water, and Grass-Types?"

"Yep, follow me." Pikachu said with a nod as they began to follow him a little off the path to find the three teachers for Mark, Treecko, and Froakie.

* * *

Later Pikachu and the eight heroes were standing in front of a house with three symbols on the door: Fire, Water, and Grass.

"Let me just let them know that we're here." Pikachu told the others before he knocked on the door and a Pokemon that was big and blue with a big jaw answered it as he grinned at the Mouse.

"Well, look who it is? It's our favorite little student!" the Big Jaw Pokemon happily said while ruffling Pikachu's head fur a little.

"Feraligatr, you forgot, I'm your only student." Pikachu said as he got Feraligatr's hand off him before he added, "Anyway, I have three more students for you, Charizard, and Serperior."

"Students you say?" a female voice asked in the house.

"Feraligatr, who's at the door?" a deep male voice asked.

"It's Pikachu, and he brought some friends with him!" Feraligatr answered as he made room so two more Pokemon could get out to see the others, one was an orange dragon with big blue wings and a flame at the tip of his tail and the other looked like a regal snake.

"Charizard, Serperior, it's good to see you again." Pikachu said with a bow.

Serperior chuckled, "Oh Pikachu, what brings you down here this time?"

"I'd like you guys to meet some new friends I've made, meet Mark, Treecko, Froakie, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. These guys are on a quest to save the world and Mark, Treecko, and Froakie might need some training." Pikachu said as the other eight waved at them.

"And you thought you'd bring them to us for some training?" Charizard asked while crossing his arms with a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, please, they need the help." Pikachu said while bowing again.

Mark stepped up and said, "Please, we need some help from you three if we want to continue on our way to Thunder Canyon."

That got Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior's attention as Feraligatr yelled, "Thunder Canyon!? Well, why didn't you say so in the first place!?"

The others looked confused at the sudden yelling as Serperior seriously said, "Darlings, Thunder Canyon is said to be a very dangerous place. The canyon is the home of many different Electric-Type Pokemon, and our little student here happens to be one of them." she wrapped her coil around Pikachu's shoulders, shocking the other eight.

"Cool, I didn't even know!" Knuckles commented.

"It's true that I'm from Thunder Canyon and all, but there's a reason I left." Pikachu said with his fists shaking a bit as he began explaining, "A few days ago, some of the local and friendly Pokemon began to act vicious after falling asleep because of some mysterious source. I went to check on one of my friends, Elekid, but as soon as he woke up, he suddenly began to attack me and I knew he wasn't in his right mind. A bunch of Electric-Type Pokemon began to surround me, and seeing that I was outnumbered and outmatched, I did the only thing I had to and ran as far away from Thunder Canyon to try and find some help. That's when I met Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior who were kind enough to train me themselves after I told them what happened. That happened about a week ago, and thanks to my three teachers, I'm able to help save the innocent with Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Electro Ball."

"Is going to Thunder Canyon part of this quest of yours?" Feraligatr asked while scratching the side of his head.

"Yeah, we kinda need to go into the cave in Thunder Canyon for a crystal that's needed to save the world." Sonic answered, shocking Pikachu, Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior.

Sticks noticed the expression on their faces and exclaimed, "I knew it, there are evil Ledian overlords and they're in the cave waiting to eat our brains once we get in there!"

"There are no Ledian overlords in the cave of Thunder Canyon, but something even worse! Inside the deepest part of the Thunder Canyon cave, which we decided to call Lightning Cave, lives some sort of powerful creature, some say that it's some sort of black monster who would eat anyone who enters its territory!" Pikachu explained, but then he shrugged and added, "Of course, those are just rumors I've heard before this madness started in Thunder Canyon."

"We don't really have much of a choice, there's also a crystal in Lightning Cave and that's needed to help save the world." Tails mentioned.

"I guess our help is needed if you're going there. You three little guys can count on us, we'll train you runts real good!" Feraligatr told Mark, Treecko, and Froakie with a toothy grin and a thumbs-up.

Mark bowed to the three Pokemon and said, "Thank you, we really appreciate your help."

"Perfect, let's get started. We'll each train one of you." Charizard said seriously as Mark, Treecko, and Froakie stood tall and nodded before Charizard pointed at Treecko and said, "Since you're a Grass-Type, you'll be training under Serperior."

"Of course." Treecko said with a nod as he turned to Serperior.

"Be prepared for some serious Grass-Type training honey." Serperior smirked as she and Treecko went off to begin their training.

"As for you, you'll be going under Feraligatr's training." Charizard told Froakie who nodded and went over to Feraligatr.

"Awesome, time for some training, Water-Type style!" Feraligatr exclaimed as he ran on ahead with Froakie trying to catch up.

Charizard turned to Mark and said, "That just leaves you, you're coming with me. I'm gonna train you in the Art of Fire, and don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I understand." Mark nodded seriously.

"Excellent, let's get started. Come with me." Charizard said before he walked away from the house with Mark following him, leaving Pikachu, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks alone.

"There they go, off to do their training." Sonic mentioned seeing the six Pokemon walk away for training.

"Good luck guys!" Tails called out to Mark, Treecko, and Froakie.

The six of them stood there in silence, that is until Pikachu broke it by asking the other five, "So... What do you guys do for fun when you're not battling bad guys?"

* * *

Soon, Pikachu was smacking a ball around with Sonic and Knuckles with Amy looking at the map once again, as for Tails and Sticks, they were up in the trees for some more vine swinging mainly because Tails promised Sticks he'd give vine swinging another try, and he was getting a little better, but Sticks had to jump in and give him a hand once in a while.

"Pikachu, do you really think those three can help Mark, Treecko, and Froakie out?" Sonic asked while smacking the ball in the air while running around with his speed.

"I don't think, I know! Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior are professionals, they're the best! Knowing their training routine, I have the feeling Mark, Treecko, and Froakie's moves have upgraded and they've learned some new moves by now." Pikachu assured while using Iron Tail to smack the ball over to Knuckles.

"Still, I think it might be just a little harder for Mark to get it down." Amy said still looking at the map, confusing Pikachu.

"You mean the Chimchar with the glasses that's with you guys? He's practically being trained by the King of Fire-Types, why would it be difficult for Mark?" Pikachu asked in confusion as Knuckles smacked the ball, but it ended up hitting Tails in the head as he was vine swinging as he fell and hit the ground next to the red echidna as Sticks came down and help the two-tailed fox up while glaring at Knuckles who smiled sheepishly.

"You may find this hard to believe, but Mark wasn't always a Chimchar, he was once a human." Tails said with a hand on his head from where Knuckles hit him with the ball, shocking Pikachu.

"WHAT, HE'S A HUMAN!?" Pikachu shouted in shock, making some of the birds and bird Pokemon fly away.

"Well, he used to be, but I found him and Treecko being attacked, and when I took them back to Tails' workshop, he told us he was once a human." Sonic explained.

"We all tried to figure out why he turned into a Chimchar, but it's still a mystery to us, even Mark can't remember what his life was like as a human." Tails added while shaking his head a little.

Pikachu looked stunned as Knuckles looked carefully and said, "Looks like it was too much info for him to take."

Pikachu then shook his head and said, "Well, since a bunch of kind Pokemon suddenly turn violent by this Darkrai guy, I'll believe just about anything, even what you guys are saying about a human turning into a Pokemon by reasons unknown."

"But we're gonna have to find the answer to Mark's transformation another time, at least until we save the world from Darkrai." Amy said while rolling up the map and putting it in her pocket.

"Still, Mark is really a human... Whoa." Pikachu thought to himself, none of them were aware that Nuzleaf and Diggersby were hiding in the bushes behind them and they heard everything about what Sonic and the others know about Mark so far, and needless to say, they were both surprised.

"That's quite a shocker, don't you think Nuzleaf?" Diggersby asked quietly.

Nuzleaf nodded and whispered, "I've heard a lot of shocking tales in the past before, but this one pretty much takes the cake."

"Yummy! Where's the cake!?" Diggersby yelled happily while looking around before Nuzleaf quickly covered his mouth and ducked further into the bush they were hiding behind.

"Keep it down stupid!" Nuzleaf quietly yelled before he looked up and saw that Sonic and the others didn't even turn their way as he sighed in relief before he glared at Diggersby and quietly scolded, "What are you trying to do, get us caught by that blue pain in the neck again!?"

"Sorry." Diggersby said sheepishly.

"Still, this human-turned Chimchar probably won't last long in a place like this." Nuzleaf smirked while looking at Sonic and the others, then he turned to Diggersby and whispered, "Okay, I say we get this Mark guy back for foiling our underground escape, capture him, and give him a beating he won't soon forget."

"Yeah, let's get that chimp back for making complete fools out of us, we do that on our own." Diggersby agreed.

"Of course, you knucklehead." Nuzleaf said as he smacked Diggersby on the head, then he smirked and added, "Plus, with him out of the way, the crystals will be ours for the picking."

"Great plan as usual Nuzleaf." Diggersby commented while rubbing his sore head.

"Thanks, that's why I'm the brains and you're the muscles." Nuzleaf said as he and Diggersby quietly chuckled to themselves, unaware that they were being watched by the same black hedgehog from before who looked like he was in some sort of trance.

The black hedgehog pulled out a communicator and quietly talked into it, "Master Darkrai, there's something interesting you might want to hear."

* * *

And so, training for Mark, Treecko, and Froakie has begun. However, there's no telling what could happen now that Nuzleaf and Diggersby know Mark's secret, as well as this mysterious hedgehog who seems to be on Darkrai's side. The journey continues next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	6. Break the Ice

**Before I start the next chapter, I would just like to apologize to some of you for removing Bjorn the Behemoose and any other Dragon Quest characters from the fic, but all I ask is that you at least give this series a chance. Also, me and Bopdog111 decided to team up again, while I write this series, he made up a wiki page called Pokemon Super Sonic Boom Wikia, so check it out if you want. And now, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Mark, Sonic and the others ran into Nuzleaf and Diggersby once again, but they had help taking them down a bit, an Electric-Type Pokemon named Pikachu. Mark and the others told Pikachu about their quest to save the world from Darkrai and he suggested that Mark, Treecko, and Froakie train some more. Pikachu took them to his three teachers, Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior who began to train them in their own way. While they were training, Sonic and his four friends told Pikachu that Mark was once a human, however the news was also heard by Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and the black hedgehog, and the three of them had their own plans in mind for him.

Break the Ice

Nuzleaf and Diggersby were talking to a trio of Pokemon, one a big white polar bear Pokemon, one was like a walking iceberg, and the one in the middle had a smug smirk on his face with sharp claws.

Nuzleaf drew images of Mark, Treecko, and Froakie as he told the three Pokemon, "See, these three have this crazy idea of grabbing a bunch of crystals for some reason with five more of their friends. We can't have these runts getting in our way, that's why we came to you three, to take them out, especially this one." he drew a circle around the drawing of Mark.

"And you called on me and my boys to take them out for you? But why the Chimchar out of all three of them?" the Pokemon with sharp claws asked while crossing his arms.

"You may find this hard to believe, but this Chimchar was once a human being." Nuzleaf answered, shocking the three Pokemon in front of him and Diggersby.

"It's true, we were hiding and we heard the hedgehog and his friends say it." Diggersby added.

"Never heard of something like that happening before, have you Avalugg?" the bear Pokemon asked the Iceberg Pokemon named Avalugg.

"Not really Beartic." Avalugg answered with a shake of his head.

"This news is quite interesting." the Sharp Claw Pokemon said then he chuckled and added, "This, I like. This could be what the Ice Fighters have been waiting for."

"Just don't take them lightly Weavile, they're quite crafty." Nuzleaf warned, but Weavile just gave off a dark chuckle.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, Cold Slicer?" Weavile asked while raising his claws as they turned metal along with an icy aura around his hands, then he turned to a tree and sliced it clean off with his claws as the tree parts suddenly froze, shocking Nuzleaf and Diggersby while Beartic and Avalugg just chuckled.

"Amazing results." Nuzleaf said while sweating a little as Weavile's hands reverted back to normal.

"I normally love to use Metal Claw and Ice Punch at the same time." Weavile smirked making Nuzleaf and Diggersby gulp nervously.

"I think you're the right guy to take care of this annoying Chimchar." Diggersby said while playing with his ears a little.

"Yeah, you're perfect for the job." Nuzleaf said as Weavile turned to them.

"You just tell us where we can find this Chimchar and his two friends and we'll take care of the rest, right boys?" Weavile asked Beartic and Avalugg.

"That's right Boss!" Beartic and Avalugg answered at the same time.

"Perfect, now those guys are going down, one-by-one." Nuzleaf smirked as the black hedgehog spied on them from a tall branch of a tree.

"Master Darkrai, looks like three battles from three different locations are about to take place." the black hedgehog said through the communicator in his hand.

"Excellent, that means all six of the fighters will battle until they drop with exhaustion. And when they do, Shadow, you drop in and kill them all." someone said on the other line in a dark menacing voice.

"Understood Master Darkrai." the hedgehog, Shadow said before he turned his communicator off and turned his attention to Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and the Ice Fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Froakie launched a Water Pulse ball at a target, then he jumped around quick and hit another target with Bubble, then he swung from branch to branch of the trees using his tongue before he launched himself towards another target and sliced it clean with Cut before he landed in front of Feraligatr who clapped at what the Bubble Frog Pokemon did.

"Awesome job little man, you're getting better with using Water Pulse, and it was a lucky break that you've learned Lick as well!" Feraligatr commented.

"Thank you, you've taught me well, Master Feraligatr." Froakie said with a bow.

"Hey, I'm always happy to help out a friend of Pikachu's, now let's take five. I'll go and get something to eat." Feraligatr said as he walked away to get some food.

Froakie sighed as he walked off to find something to sit on, "Looks like Pikachu made the right call with the training, my Water Pulse has gotten stronger along with my Cut and Bubble, and I've learned Lick. Too bad I had to forget Quick Attack to make room for that attack, but it was worth it." he finally sat on something that felt cold and hard as he said, "Now I feel like I can take on anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" Froakie was taken aback by the sudden voice as he looked around to find the person who said that as the voice said, "Down here Frog Boy!" Froakie looked down to see that he was sitting on Avalugg who yelled out, "Surprise!"

Froakie yelped as he jumped off of Avalugg's back and stood in front of the Iceberg Pokemon as he asked, "Who are you? A living iceberg?"

"You could say that. I am Avalugg, the Ice Fighters' Sturdy Basher." Avalugg answered confusing Froakie a bit.

"Ice Fighters?" Froakie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A team of Ice-Type Pokemon like myself, and I am your end." Avalugg smirked as he got into fighting position as did Froakie.

"Okay, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Froakie said as he and Avalugg glared at each other.

* * *

With Treecko and Serperior, the Regal Pokemon watched as Treecko gathered energy in his hands to make a green ball of energy as she instructed, "That's right, keep concentrating! Now aim for the target!"

" **Energy Ball!** " Treecko launched the green ball of energy at the target, smashing it to pieces.

"Well done darling, you really got Energy Ball down quick, I'm impressed." Serperior commented with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm a bit of a fast learner." Treecko said while shuffling his feet a little, but then rustling was heard by Serperior who narrowed her eyes at a nearby bush, Treecko saw this and asked, "Is there something wrong Master Serperior?"

Then a beam of ice was aimed at Treecko as Serperior gasped, "Look out!" then she pushed Treecko out of the way and got hit by the beam, freezing her on the spot.

"Master Serperior!" Treecko cried seeing his teacher frozen solid, then he heard chuckling as he turned to see Beartic emerge from the bush he was hiding in.

"Too bad I missed, but that will change soon enough." Beartic smirked while Treecko was glaring at him.

"Did you do this to my teacher!? Oh, I'll get you for this!" Treecko yelled angrily while getting ready to fight.

"Oh, you eager to meet your end? How amusing, let me introduce myself, I am known as the Swift Blizzard of the Ice Fighters, but you may call me Beartic." Beartic chuckled confusing Treecko, Beartic saw the confused look and added, "The Ice Fighters are a team of Ice-Type Pokemon, and for you, your icy grave!"

"So you were aiming at me? I'll get you for what you did to Master Serperior!" Treecko growled as he and Beartic got into fighting position.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charizard watched with his arms crossed as Mark attacked a couple of targets with Ember and Double Kick, then he turned to a punching bag that Charizard laid out and he began to punch it multiple times.

"Well well, his progress amazes me." Charizard thought as he smirked at the Chimchar who kept punching the punching bag but his punching speed began to increase a little.

"Keep going, keep going!" Mark repeated over and over in his head, but then he felt a sudden pain in his head as he grunted a bit and closed his eyes but still kept punching the punching bag, and then something popped into his head.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A teen with short smooth brownish hair, brown eyes, wearing a pair of glasses, red and white t-shirt, red and white jeans, a pair of jet black fingerless gloves and jet black shoes was walking in the rain then he heard a scream, so the teen ran off to find out where the scream came from._

 _The teen ran over to an alleyway to see a man holding a gun up to a four year old boy with black curly hair, blue eyes, wearing a brown suit that pretty much looks like something a ninja would wear, blue pants, a belt, a headband with a picture of a Pokeball in the middle, and a pair of blue sandals, as the thief told the kid, "Now give me your money!"_

 _"I told you, I don't have any!" the kid yelled in fear while shaking a little._

 _The thief chuckled a little before he said, "Wrong answer pal." but just as he was about to shoot at the kid._

 _"HEY!" The thief and the kid turned to the teen who was glaring at the thief and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"_

 _"None of your business that's what, this is between me and this kid." the thief said still pointing his gun at the trembling kid._

 _"You know, I don't like anyone who points a dangerous weapon at little children." the teen said while crossing his arms._

 _"Save it for a person that cares!" the thief told the teen angrily._

 _"I'm a person that cares." the kid said while raising his hand._

 _"Just stay away, and mind your own business." the thief warned as the teen started to walk closer to the thief and the kid as the thief pointed his gun at the teen and yelled, "I'm warning you, take one more step and you're dead!"_

 _The kid didn't hesitate as he picked up a rock and threw it at the thief, hitting him in the eye as he screamed, "Ow, my eye!" then he lifted his arm and shot in the air, that caught the attention of a cop nearby._

 _The thief glared at the kid and yelled, "Why you little! You've just sent yourself to your grave!" but as he was ready to shot at the kid who screamed in fear, the teen charged towards the thief and kicked him once in the gut, and then once again as the thief and fell on his back._

 _"Oh you little...!" the thief growled as he pointed his gun at the teen, but then..._

 _"Put the gun down!" the kid, the teen, and the thief turned to see Police officers pointing their pistols at the thief as one of them said, "Drop the gun and no one gets hurt!"_

 _Seeing no way out, the thief sighs and drops his gun as two officers arrested him and placed him in the back of a cop car._

 _A male officer turned to the teen and asked, "Excuse me Son, but were you involved in this?"_

 _"In a way, I was, but it was just to save the kid over there." the teen answered honestly as they both turned to the boy who was being checked by a female officer._

 _"The boy's okay, he doesn't have any injuries on his body." the female officer told the male officer as the teen smiled at the news._

* * *

 _After the thief was arrested, the teen offered to walk the kid back to his home._

 _"Thanks for helping me back there." the kid said happily._

 _"Don't worry about it, I couldn't just stand back when a thief like him is pointing a weapon on a kid like you." the teen chuckled a bit as they kept walking in the rain until they stopped in front of one house._

 _"You really saved me. What's your name?" the kid asked the teen._

 _"I'm Mark. What's your name Sport?" the teen, Mark asked a question of his own._

 _"Oh I'm Bailey." the kid Bailey answered, but then he looked at Mark and asked, "Say, do you think we'll see each other again?"_

 _"If we're lucky. Now get on home Bailey, your parents are probably worried about you, and I don't want you to get a cold in the rain." Mark said as he ruffled Bailey's hair, making him laugh a little as he nodded and ran into the house and opened the door as Mark saw Bailey getting hugged by his Mother._

 _Flashback End:_ (A/N: This flashback was thought up by my good buddy, who also happens to be the best helper ever, bopdog111! So, bopdog111, if you're reading this, then the credit for this flashback goes to you my friend!)

* * *

Mark was so distracted by the flashback that he didn't even notice that flames started to surround his fists as he kept punching the punching bag as he gave it one last fiery punch, sending it flying away, surprising Charizard as he turned to the Chimchar with wide eyes and his mouth wide open.

"What was that? Was that from my past? Who was that kid anyway?" Mark thought before he saw that his fists were still on fire as he raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What happened to my hands?"

"That was Fire Punch you've just used." Mark turned to see Charizard walking towards him with a proud smile on his face.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Mark said just as the flames went away from his hands.

Charizard chuckled a little, "Well done Mark, you fight with much fire in your heart like a true Fire-Type Pokemon should, I'm proud of the progress you've made in your training."

Mark smiled, then he bowed and said, "I couldn't have done it without your guidance, Master Charizard."

"Pikachu and the others should be told about this, I'll go get them, you wait here." Charizard said before he sprouted his wings and took off to tell the others, leaving Mark to his own thoughts.

"I know I saw something in that flashback, it was a thief and a little boy." Mark said silently as he crossed his arms and tried to think back further into the flashback he had earlier, but nothing else came to his mind as he shook his head as he asked himself, "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? More importantly, who was that kid, Bailey?" then he sighed sadly, "I'm still not getting anything, and I feel kinda bad for forgetting about that boy."

"How touching." Mark quietly gasped as he turned around to see Weavile leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed before he stood up, slowly walked over to Mark and said, "Sounds like someone had quite a past."

"W-Who are you?" Mark asked carefully.

"Name's Weavile, the Ice Fighters' Cold Slicer. How are you doing?" Weavile replied while showing his claws to Mark who gulped a little.

"What do you want with me?" Mark asked as he got into fighting position.

"Allow me to answer that question with this." Weavile then came fast at Mark and then slashed him with Metal Claw as Mark grunted and landed on his feet.

"So it's a battle you want? Fine, you've got my attention." Mark said as he charged towards Weavile and tried to get him with Double Kick, but Weavile swiftly dodged the attacks.

* * *

With Froakie, he was running away from Avalugg who was spinning around towards Froakie like a top as Froakie jumped up to avoid the attack as Avalugg stopped spinning to look at the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"So, it looks like my Gyro Ball won't work on you, so let's try this! **Ice Beam!** " then Avalugg fired a beam of Ice at Froakie who did his best to dodge the attack as he used Lick to swing from the trees while Avalugg kept using Ice Beam at him.

"I'll stop that Ice Beam with this! **Water Pulse!** " then Froakie launched a powerful Water Pulse ball at the Ice Beam, cancelling both attacks while on his side of the smoke cloud, Avalugg tucked in his head for his next attack while Froakie summoned not one, but two glowing white blades.

"Now it's time to show you why they call me the Sturdy Basher! **SKULL BASH!** " Avalugg then charged towards Froakie into the smoke cloud.

"Here I come! **CUT!** " froakie charged in as well with Cut ready as the two attacks collided with each other as Froakie and Avalugg growled and struggled to overpower each other.

* * *

Treecko was jumping from tree to tree dodging Beartic's Ice Beam as the Freezing Pokemon kept firing.

"That's enough of that Ice Beam of yours! **Energy Ball!** " Treecko fired an Energy Ball that cancelled it and Ice Beam out.

Beartic smirked, "Not bad, little green runt, try this on for size! **Aqua Jet!** " the he surrounded himself in water and charged towards Treecko.

"I don't think so! **Dragon Breath!** " Treecko fired his Dragon Breath at Beartic who dodged and attacked Treecko with Aqua Jet, sending him flying off the tree he was standing on.

Beartic landed in front of Treecko and taunted, "What now, little green man?"

Treecko lifted his head with a smirk as he yelled, "This! **Energy Ball!** " then he fired an Energy Ball right in Beartic's face as he grunted, giving Treecko a chance to put some distance between him and his opponent.

* * *

Mark had his own problem with Weavile as he kept dodging his Ice Punch before he jumped away from Weavile.

"If my Ice Punch won't get you down, maybe this will! **Ice Beam!** " Weavile then fired an Ice Beam at Mark who quickly countered with Ember, but Ice Beam overpowered Ember as Mark gasped and tried to dodge, but he still got hit in the arm, freezing it in ice.

"My my, looks like I got your arm, now for the rest of the body." Weavile smirked as he charged towards Mark with his Ice Punch ready in both hands.

"Oh boy." Mark said as flames surrounded his good hand as he charged towards Weavile and they began to trade hot and cold punches with each other, even if Mark had to use only one hand.

"This is getting out of control! Why is this guy fighting me like this!? It's like he's trying to get rid of me!" Mark thought before he got punched in the gut as it got surrounded in ice by Weavile's Ice Punch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was hiding when he saw Froakie being hit multiple times by Avalugg who was now rolling around like a ball of ice, dealing more and more damage as Avalugg stopped rolling around and saw Froakie land on the ground with a thud as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"I hope you've enjoyed my Ice Ball attack, little frog." Avalugg smirked as Froakie tried to get up but struggled to do so due to the damage he has taken as Avalugg taunted, "What's the matter, am I too much for you to handle? If so, then just stay put and wait for your icy grave!" Avalugg then got ready to use his Ice Beam again.

"Oh man, if he hits me with that I'm done for! I can't give up... I have to help my friends save the world!" Froakie thought as he struggled harder to stand, then he stood up on his feet and shouted, "I WON'T LOSE HERE!" then he was suddenly surrounded by a water blue aura, surprising Avalugg but he kept charging up his Ice Beam as Froakie glared at the Iceberg Pokemon with glowing water blue eyes.

"This last attack will end you! **ICE BEAM!** " Avalugg launched a powerful Ice Beam at Froakie who just stood there, but as the beam got close to him, Froakie jumped up high and dodged the attack, shocking Avalugg as he yelled, "What the hell!?"

"Time to end this!" Froakie yelled as he charged up power for Water Pulse as the ball in his hands grew and grew, unaware that Shadow was ready to make a move.

"You're telling me." Shadow whispered while looking at Avalugg while Froakie now held a giant ball of water above his head.

" **WATER PULSE!** " Froakie launched the giant Water Pulse ball at Avalugg who was too shocked to dodged as he took the hit as the ball of water exploded and knocked Avalugg into the air as Froakie smirked and said, "I win."

But then an energy spear shot right through Avalugg's body, shocking Froakie as he saw Avalugg land on the ground just before he landed himself and began to check on Avalugg as he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't waste your time, he's dead now." Froakie gasped as he turned to see Shadow standing in front of him as he continued with, "And so will all life in this world, on Master Darkrai's orders!"

"Darkrai!?" Froakie yelled in shock before he glared at Shadow and yelled, "Hold on you!" but Shadow vanished before his eyes just before Froakie fell down and lost conscious due to exhaustion from the battle he had with Avalugg.

Feraligatr came back with some fruit as he called out, "Hey Froakie, I've got food!" but then he saw the damage done and it shocked him as he dropped the fruit and yelled, "What in the world happened here!?"

* * *

Shadow then appeared to watch Treecko and Beartic's battle and he saw Treecko get hit hard with Beartic's Shadow Claw as he hit Serperior's frozen prison, breaking the ice and freeing her, but she was still unconscious while Treecko landed on his back next to her while Beartic looked down at the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"It looks like you don't have anymore fight left in you my friend." Beartic smirked while Treecko tried to get up but struggled to do so because of his injuries as Beartic took a few steps back and charged up his Ice Beam as he yelled, "Now it's time to meet your end at the claws of the Ice Fighters' Swift Blizzard!"

"No, there's no way I can let this be the end for both me and Master Serperior!" Treecko thought as he struggled to stand on his feet as he thought, "I have to help my friends save the world from Darkrai... I can't go down like this!" then he stood tall and shouted, "I WON'T LET IT END HERE!" then he was surrounded in a grassy green aura, taking Beartic by surprise.

"Impressive, looks like you still have some fight in you, but you're too late! **ICE BEAM!** " Beartic fired a powerful Ice Beam as Treecko grabbed Serperior and dodged the attack, shocking Beartic as he yelled, "Impossible!"

Treecko set Serperior down before he glared at Beartic with glowing grassy green eyes as he yelled, "It's payback time!" then he charged up power for his Energy Ball attack.

"Perfect." Shadow smirked as he got ready to make his move while Treecko held a big Energy Ball above his head.

"I won't go down like this! **ICICLE CRASH!** " Beartic launched sharp pieces of ice over to Treecko.

" **ENERGY BALL!** " Treecko launched his Energy Ball that knocked the spears of ice in different directions with one landing in front of Shadow who picked it up with the smirk still on his face while Beartic took the Energy Ball attack head on, knocking him out as Treecko's green aura went away as he panted and said, "Take that... Jerk."

Beartic slowly got up as he glared at Treecko and yelled, "I won't fall to the likes of you!" then he suddenly grew stiff and then coughed out some blood as he and Treecko saw that an ice spear going right through Beartic's chest as Beartic grunted before he fell on his back as Treecko saw Shadow standing behind the now dead Freezing Pokemon.

"That makes Ice Fighter number two." Shadow said as he looked at Treecko who was too stunned to speak a single word and said, "You'll meet your end as well someday, remember that." then he disappeared while Treecko passed out from exhaustion and fell on his stomach.

Serperior then opened her eyes as she groaned, "W-What happened?" then she gasped as she saw Treecko unconscious and Beartic dead as she repeated, "What happened!?"

* * *

Shadow then appeared just in time to see Weavile freezing Mark's body with Ice Beam, leaving his head unfrozen as he said, "That just leaves one more Ice Fighter and one Chimchar who was once a human being."

Mark was struggling in his icy prison as Weavile smirked, "Oh good, I have a captive audience to see my best move."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked in confusion before he saw that Weavile got a long dark glowing blade ready.

"You should feel honored to soon fall before one of my best moves!" Weavile smirked before he charged towards Mark with the dark blade ready while Mark struggled more in his icy prison.

"It can't end this way! I've gotta save the world from Darkrai! If I fail, then the world's history!" Mark thought as he struggled harder, then he thought back to the flashback he had earlier, the thief, the police, and more importantly Bailey, "I... can't..."

Then Mark looked like he had fire in his eyes as his flame flared up fiercely as he freed himself from the ice as he roared in rage as flames surrounded both his fists.

"Here it is! **NIGHT SLASH!** " Weavile got ready to slash Mark with Night Slash, but he easily blocked it with Fire Punch as he pushed Weavile back some, breaking his Night Slash blade as well, shocking Weavile and Shadow as well.

"What in the world is this?" Shadow asked as he looked at Mark who's flame was still flaring fiercely as he roared in rage again.

Weavile glared at the raging Chimchar and yelled, "That's it, I've had it with you! I didn't want to have to use these moves at the same time!" Weavile then got Metal Claw ready in both his hands, and also Ice Punch as he added a little more calm, "Well, actually, I did want to use these at the same time on you." as Mark just growled fiercely at Weavile who asked, "What's the matter, Skitty got your tongue?"

"Something's a bit different about this one." Shadow whispered as he looked at Mark who roared in rage again.

"No matter, time for my combo attack! **ICY METAL CLAW!** " Weavile charged towards Mark as he then shouted, "THIS IS IT FOR YOU!"

Mark roared again as flames surrounded his fists again as he charged towards Weavile as they traded hot and cold attacks at each other again, but as Weavile was about to strike with his combo move of Metal Claw and Ice Punch, that move was easily deflected by Mark's powered up Fire Punch, shocking Weavile as Mark roared in rage once again and gave Weavile a powerful Fire Punch to the gut, sending him flying over to Shadow, who got Weavile with another glowing spear as Weavile gasped a little before his dead body fell to the ground while Mark roared in rage once more before his flame settled down a bit as he passed out in the grass.

Shadow looked at Mark's unconscious body carefully as he said, "I deal with you another time, right now, I should report this to Master Darkrai." then he disappeared.

Charizard was flying back fast with Sonic speeding past him and Tails and the others running behind them, that included Serperior and Feraligatr who were carrying Treecko and Froakie who were still unconscious and they all gasped at what they were seeing.

"Looks like it happened here as well." Feraligatr said while looking around while Charizard walked over and picked Mark up in his arms.

Tails walked over to Weavile, then checked his pulse, then he turned to his friends and said, "He's dead." that made the others gasp as well.

"This must be Darkrai's doing, and he almost got three of our friends! Oh Darkrai, you are so gonna get the ultimate beat down!" Sonic declared while looking up at the sky before he and the others walked away to tend to Mark, Treecko, and Froakie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nuzleaf and Diggersby were waiting patiently for the Ice Fighters to report back to them with some good news.

Nuzleaf chuckled, "Soon Weavile and the rest of the Ice Fighters will come running back to us and deliver the good news about Mark and his friends! This is gonna be good!"

"Do you think they're having trouble against those three runts?" Diggersby suddenly asked.

"Come on, it's a trio of Ice-Type Pokemon, there's no way they can be defeated by those guys." Nuzleaf said with his arms crossed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Nuzleaf and Diggersby turned around to see Shadow standing in front of them as he continued with, "Those three easily fell before my power after those three fighting them wore them out, and then all I had to do was wait for the right moment to remove them from the world."

Nuzleaf and Diggersby gasped in shock, "Y-Y-You mean you k-k-k-k-killed them!?"

"That's right, and you're next." Shadow said as Nuzleaf and Diggersby gulped and shook like a couple of leaves, but then Shadow said, "However, Master Darkrai has something else in mind for you two."

Nuzleaf and Diggersby stopped shaking, but they got confused looks on their faces as they asked, "Master Darkrai?"

* * *

And so, Weavile, Beartic, and Avalugg of the Ice Fighters have been killed by Shadow who appears to be under Darkrai's control. What does Darkrai have in store for Nuzleaf and Diggersby? What was the flashback Mark had earlier and what does it mean? Will Mark, Treecko, and Froakie recover from what they've just went through today? Find out next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	7. Showdown at Thunder Canyon

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Nuzleaf and Diggersby hired three Ice-Type Pokemon, Weavile, Beartic, and Avalugg, also known as the Ice Fighters, to take care of Mark, Treecko, and Froakie as the Ice Fighters set off to do just that. Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were training as Mark and Treecko learned Fire Punch and Energy Ball, then Mark suddenly had a flashback from when he was a human. But then, they were attacked by the Ice Fighters, Weavile battled Mark, Beartic took on Treecko, and Avalugg had Froakie to himself. It looked like Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were done for when their abilities kicked in, Blaze, Overgrow, and Torrent, and while Treecko and Froakie looked like they had total control, Mark only roared in rage as he battled Weavile once more, and Mark, Treecko, and Froakie won their battles, then the Ice Fighters were killed by the black hedgehog named Shadow while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were just knocked out and their friends took them back to treat their injuries. Meanwhile, Shadow came to Nuzleaf and Diggersby and told them that the Ice Fighters were no more, and he also said that Darkrai had plans in mind for the two of them. And now, the story continues.

Showdown at Thunder Canyon

Shadow was currently leading Nuzleaf and Diggersby over to a sinister looking lair with dark and scary thunderclouds above it.

"Uh, listen, I know you're trying to be silent and all pal, but can you at least tell us where we're going?" Nuzleaf asked nervously.

"Yeah, who are you taking us to again?" Diggersby asked sounding scared.

"Master Darkrai, we're almost to his lair, so stay silent until we get there." Shadow answered making Nuzleaf and Diggersby gulp nervously as they kept following Shadow to Darkrai's lair.

Once inside, Nuzleaf and Diggersby looked around and saw that the inside of the lair was just as sinister and scary as the outside as they saw pictures of the same Pokemon on the walls, of a Pokemon that basically looks like he's covered in black smoke, white smoke on his head, red smoke around his neck like a scarf, and glowing light-blue eyes.

"Uh, Nuzleaf, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Diggersby whispered to his partner nervously as they kept walking down the hall on a blood red carpet.

"How do you think I feel? I'm getting the feeling that this hedgehog is gonna kill us just like he did with the Ice Fighters." Nuzleaf whispered back sweating a little.

"Uh, if anything happens to us Nuzleaf, I just want you to know, I'm sorry about taking your ice cream at that Birthday party years ago." Diggersby said sadly while Nuzleaf's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a minute, I blamed my younger brother, Seedot for taking my ice cream! That was you!?" Nuzleaf growled angrily while glaring at Diggersby who smiled Mareepishly.

"This is it!" Shadow told the two Pokemon as they stopped in front of a big door with a big symbol of Dark-Type Pokemon in the middle.

"Nice symbol, matches the rest of the place." Nuzleaf whispered quietly while Shadow stepped up closer to the door.

"Master Darkrai, I have returned with the two Pokemon you wanted to see!" Shadow called while Nuzleaf and Diggersby held each other in fear as the door suddenly opened slowly, revealing the same Pokemon that Nuzleaf and Diggersby saw in the pictures on the walls with his arms behind his back.

"I-I-I-Is that the Master?" Diggersby asked while shaking in fear.

"W-W-Who are you, big guy?" Nuzleaf asked shaking along with his partner.

"I go by many names, the King of Nightmares, the Bringer of Bad Dreams and Despair, the Pitch-Black Pokemon, but you may call me... Darkrai!" Darkrai answered while narrowing his eyes at the shaking Pokemon he was floating over.

"That's what I thought. Well, it's nice to meet a Pokemon such as yourself, but me and Diggersby have a picnic to get to at Hydro Village." Nuzleaf made up to get away while Diggersby looked confused.

"I didn't know we had a picnic at Hydro Village." Diggersby said in confusion.

Nuzleaf quickly covered Diggersby mouth and whispered, "Shut up stupid!"

"I've had Shadow keep an eye on you two along with a Pokemon you might be familiar with. And I understand that something's different about this Pokemon, this Chimchar that wears glasses." Darkrai said in his dark voice surprising Nuzleaf and Diggersby.

"Wait, you wanted to talk to us about that little twerp!? Oh, just thinking about Mark makes me so angry I could use any attack on just anybody!" Nuzleaf growled angrily while shaking his fists.

"And I want to slam him into the ground with my ears!" Diggersby yelled while pounding his ears together like fists.

Darkrai turned to Shadow and asked, "Is what you told me true, is this Chimchar actually a human?"

"Yes Master Darkrai, I've heard the blue hedgehog and his meddling friends say so as did those two." Shadow answered while pointing at Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were still angry just thinking about what Mark did to them, then Shadow continued with, "Not only that, but I saw the way that Chimchar battled Weavile, he won using the ability Blaze. However, it was not the same Blaze that I was told about."

"Is that so?" Darkrai asked with a raised eyebrow as Shadow nodded his head as Darkrai then asked Nuzleaf and Diggersby, "You two, tell me, this Chimchar and these pathetic friends of his, what exactly were they doing in the first place?"

"We overheard them saying that they were going after these five crystals for some purpose." Nuzleaf answered a little calm, that took Shadow and Darkrai.

"WHAT!? THEY'RE GOING AFTER THE FIVE CRYSTALS THAT USED TO BE THE CRYSTAL OF LEGEND!?" Darkrai shouted angrily while shooting a pulse of dark energy in different directions making Nuzleaf and Diggersby duck in fear while Shadow just dodged the energy, until Darkrai stopped, but he was still angry as he growled, "Those crystals should be in my hands only! I will not let those inferior creatures take them away from me!"

"Uh, is there a reason you want them so badly?" Diggersby asked a little nervously.

"We can understand that these five crystals can be sold for a high price each, but even we can agree that they're not worth killing someone over." Nuzleaf added with a little laugh, but that just made Darkrai angry.

"SILENCE!" Darkrai shouted, making Nuzleaf and Diggersby scream like a couple of little girls as they held each other again while Darkrai glared at them and continued with, "You two could NEVER understand why those crystals are important to me! They're more than just valuable, those crystals are the key to my plan!"

"S-S-S-So those crystals have special powers?" Diggersby asked as he and Nuzleaf were kept trembling in front of Darkrai.

"More powers than you two could even BEGIN to imagine. With those crystals, I can bring the Crystal of Legend back to existence, and the whole world shall fall before me!" Darkrai answered as he turned to Nuzleaf and Diggersby and added, "And if you two follow my exact orders, I might be generous enough and let you both live."

Nuzleaf and Diggersby turned to each other as Diggersby whispered, "What should we do Nuzleaf?"

"Well, I want to keep on living." Nuzleaf whispered back.

"So do I." Diggersby quickly added.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby let go of each other as they both told Darkrai, "We'll do it!"

"Wise decision. Now then, it's time to go after the first crystal, the Crystal of Electricity. And I know just how to keep this Chimchar from going anywhere near that crystal." Darkrai said before he let out an evil laugh while lightning danced in the clouds outside and the sound of thunder could be heard as well.

"Nice touch." Nuzleaf and Diggersby said at the same time while sweating nervously.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Sonic and the others watched Mark, Treecko, and Froakie who were in beds with bandages on their bodies from their injuries from fighting the members of the Ice Fighters, Mark, Treecko, and Froakie just woke to see their friends looking at them as they sighed in relief.

"You guys must have been pretty worried about us." Treecko said with his hands behind his head.

"Well of course we were, we found you guys unconscious with three different Ice-Type Pokemon dead on the spot." Sonic said as Treecko and Froakie paled a little while Mark looked a little confused.

"What happened while we were waiting for you guys?" Pikachu asked.

"While I was training with Master Feraligatr, a Pokemon named Avalugg came and challenged me to a battle." Froakie answered.

"The same thing happened to me, but I fought a Pokemon named Weavile." Mark mentioned.

"I was forced to fight this guy called Beartic after he froze Master Serperior with his Ice Beam." Treecko pointed out.

Tails began to think as he said, "Hmm, Weavile, Beartic, and Avalugg, all three of them are Ice-Type Pokemon. I do find it hard to believe that three Ice-Type Pokemon would just pop up out of nowhere and challenge our friends to three separate battles at the same time."

"I was told that Weavile was the leader of his own team." Mark said while rubbing the side of his head.

"And I was told that Beartic was a member of a team." Treecko said.

"Avalugg told me the same thing." Froakie told Treecko.

"What were they called? And should we go with our own team name?" Knuckles asked as the others turned to him as they each raised an eyebrow.

"We'll worry about that later, let's just focus on the Pokemon that attacked Mark, Treecko, and Froakie." Sonic said with a dull look while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie remembered the team name.

"The Ice Fighters!" Mark, Treecko, and Froakie exclaimed together, but then they turned to each other and asked at the same time, "What, you ran into a member of that team too!?"

"The Ice Fighters? You mean the trio of Ice-Type Pokemon who are known to steal throughout the world?" Amy asked while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie only nodded at the question.

"Or maybe those three were under the control of Darkrai to get rid of Mark, Treecko, and Froakie! Don't you see? He's on to us, he probably knows that we're after these crystals to help save the world and he's probably on his way here to stop us! We need to get outta here!" Sticks yelled getting paranoid as she shook Tails by his shoulders, making him dizzy a little.

"Actually Sticks, it wasn't like the times when we went up against Darkrai's victims, when I was battling Weavile, he looked like he was in control of himself, not in a trance like the Pokemon me and Treecko fought before Sonic came to save us." Mark said seriously.

"So what happened in your battle?" Amy asked as Mark began to think back.

"Let's see, me and Weavile were trading attacks back and forth, he froze my body with his Ice Beam, and then..." Mark tried to think back further, but he had a little trouble doing so as he grunted with a hand on his head, then he sighed and told them, "That's about it, I can't remember what happened after that or what happened to Weavile."

"I remember that during my battle with Avalugg, I was being pushed to the limit and my ability, Torrent, activated and I defeated Avalugg with a powered up Water Pulse. But then Avalugg suddenly got killed by this mysterious black hedgehog." Froakie explained shocking Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks.

"That's kinda what happened in my battle, I was pushed to the limit with my ability, Overgrow activating and finishing Beartic off with Energy Ball, but then Beartic got killed when the same black hedgehog stabbed him in the back with his own spear of ice." Treecko explained with a serious look.

"A black hedgehog, he could be the same guy that killed Weavile, he was dead when we went over to Mark's training spot. Just who is this hedgehog anyway?" Pikachu asked while thinking it over.

"Shadow, he's always trying to prove that he's better than me." Sonic answered, then he turned to Treecko and Froakie and asked, "Do you guys remember what he did after he killed your opponents?"

"He said something about ending all life on this planet, and then he disappeared from my eyes, and that's when I lost consciousness." Froakie answered.

"He just told me that I'll meet my end someday before he disappeared and I passed out." Treecko answered confusing Sonic and his four friends.

"He ran away? That's not his style, something must be up with him." Sonic said.

Pikachu groaned in annoyance, "Of all times for Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior to go off to do some practicing of their own! We could use their help finding this Shadow guy!"

They suddenly heard a familiar female voice cry for help as the nine of them ran out of the shack to see that Emolga was flying through the air crying for help, then she saw Pikachu and the other eight down there as she sighed in relief, "Thunder Mouse, it's you guys, thank goodness!" then she flew down to the others.

"Emolga, I've told you before, call me Pikachu." Pikachu said while scratching the back of his head while Emolga looked like she was loosing her mind as she began to say something very fast, but the others couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Okay, I'm with her so far." Knuckles said while nodding his head.

Then Pikachu held Emolga by her shoulders and calmly said to her, "Just take a deep breath Emolga, now tell us what's wrong."

Emolga blushed when her hero touched her, but then she explained, "It's more of those strange Pokemon, they're attacking Thunder Canyon, and they don't even look like they're from the place!"

That shocked the nine heroes as Tails yelled, "Darkrai's hypnotized helpers!"

"What did they look like?" Amy asked.

"It was a big group of Ground-Type Pokemon, and the one who was acting like the leader was a brown Pokemon wearing a skull over his head while carrying a bone as his weapon! We tried to fight them off, but we stood no chance since we're Electric-Type, and even those from the village that were already in that strange trance started to help the Ground-Types! I flew off to get some help, and then I ran into you guys!" Emolga explained, then she hugged Pikachu close to her as she began to cry and say, "Please, Thunder Canyon is in danger! we need help!"

Mark growled as he shook his fist as he muttered, "Darkrai, he must have sent some of his helpers there to find one of the crystals."

"If that's the case, then we really need to help them!" Tails exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Emolga, you stay here where it's safe. We'll take care of this." Pikachu told the Squirrel Pokemon seriously as Emolga just nodded her head as Pikachu looked at the sky and growled, "You've made a big mistake Darkrai, I will not allow anyone from my home getting hurt from your goons! Let's go!"

"Now you're talking, time to speed things up!" Sonic smirked as he, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks took each others hands while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie gulped while Pikachu got on Sonic's head in determination to save his home.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Treecko groaned as Sticks grabbed the three of them before Sonic ran off really fast while taking his eight friends with him.

* * *

In no time at all, the nine heroes made it to a small village in the middle of a big canyon with some houses and shops on top of some of the big boulders around the area, and like Hydro Village, there was a statue of a Pokemon standing proud on four legs as Sonic came to a stop, but Sticks let Mark, Treecko, and Froakie go too soon as the three of them went flying forward as they screamed and crashed into the Pokemon statue as the others winced at the sight of their three friends slowly sliding down to the ground against the statue.

"Well, that was pleasant!" Froakie said sarcastically while Mark rubbed his sore head as they stood on their feet again while the others walked over to them.

"We made it, we're in Thunder Canyon!" Pikachu told the others as they looked around the village.

"It's quiet." Mark pointed out while narrowing his eyes, "Too quiet."

"Where is everybody?" Tails asked while looking around.

Knuckles saw the statue in front of them as he said, "Hey guys, look! That kinda looks like the Suicune statue we saw back in Hydro Village!"

"That's a statue of Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon! It's said that Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokemon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down." Amy explained as they looked at the statue.

"Not only that, but Raikou's the founder of Thunder Canyon, so the villagers made this to honor his kindness to Electric-Types everywhere." Pikachu added happily.

"Uh guys, I'd hate to ruin this happy little lesson, but we need to focus on the current problem this place is experiencing." Treecko reminded the others.

"Well where are Darkrai's goons, or the citizens of this place? All I see are this statue and a bunch of buildings. Not to mention walls of rocks." Sonic mentioned as they looked around.

"Is that you, Sonny?" Pikachu and the others turned around to see a yellow Pokemon with stubby little arms, a red ball on his head and another on the tip of his tail walking over to them.

"Grandpa Ampharos!" Pikachu cried happily as he ran over to give the Pokemon a big hug while the others smiled at the scene.

"It's so good to see you again Sonny." Ampharos said as he let Pikachu down to look at the others as he asked, "Are these friends of yours?"

Pikachu nodded and began to introduce his friends, "They are. Grandpa Ampharos, I'd like you to meet Mark, Treecko, Froakie, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. We came here as soon as we heard that Ground-Types were attacking Thunder Canyon."

Ampharos sighed, "It's true, you youngsters picked a bad time to visit. It just happened all of a sudden, but a bunch of Ground-Type Pokemon came and they began to attack the village while some of the villagers that were acting strange began to help them out. Come to my place, I'll tell you the rest there." then they began to follow Ampharos back to his house.

* * *

Soon, they made it to Ampharos' house as they sat at a table, having some Hot Chocolate as Ampharos began to explain the current situation.

"As I was saying, these Ground-Types suddenly came here wreaking havoc on our village, causing more chaos than when some of the villagers became violent. Some of our fighters tried to fight back, but they were still no match for them." Ampharos began explaining.

"Well, that's because Electric-Types are weak against Ground-Types and their Electric-Type attacks have no effect on Ground-Types." Tails pointed out while Ampharos nodded his head slowly.

"That's correct young two-tailed fox, but even that was not the start of it all, there is one Pokemon with the Lightningrod ability, which made the situation worse for us here in the village." Ampharos said as the others gasped and Knuckles did a spit take... right in Froakie's face making him yelp in pain because it was so hot, then he glared at the echidna.

"Wait, what's Lightningrod?" Sticks asked in confusion.

"It's an ability that can draw Electric-Type attacks to the Pokemon with the ability, it does no damage to the user and it raises the Pokemon's Special Attack. However, if the Pokemon with Lightningrod is a Ground-Type, the moves are still drawn to it, but it doesn't get a power boost." Mark answered her question.

"That's right, and it was because of that ability that this Pokemon became the leader of the rampaging Ground-Types, he goes by the name of Cubone. It's that little rascal who used this ability to their advantage, and his bone isn't just for show! He uses it as a dangerous weapon against us." Ampharos explained before they heard something outside as they looked to see a Drilbur attacking a poor Electric-Type on the spot.

"Looks like they're on the attack again, it's like they're looking for something." Ampharos sighed sadly.

"Like what?" Knuckles asked as he took another sip of his Hot Chocolate.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I overheard some of them saying something about a crystal of some kind." Ampharos answered making the heroes gasp while Knuckles did another spit take on Froakie, much to his annoyance as he yelped in pain again.

"So it's true, there is a crystal somewhere in this village, just like it says on the map!" Amy exclaimed while taking the map out to take a look along with Tails, confusing Ampharos quite a bit.

"What are you youngsters going on about?" Ampharos asked in confusion.

"It's like this, we're on a quest to look for five mysterious crystals that could help us return all of those Pokemon back to normal, and it's more than likely that one of these crystals is somewhere in this village and we've gotta find it quick!" Mark answered seriously.

"It's true Grandpa Ampharos, it's the only way to help save the Pokemon and the world." Pikachu added.

Ampharos nodded, "Looks like you youngsters have your hands full. Do you know where to begin to look for this crystal of yours?"

"We were told that the crystals are deep in five different mysterious caves." Tails answered as Ampharos began to think it over.

"Mysterious caves, huh? Well, the only cave that I would consider to be mysterious would be Lightning Cave." Ampharos mentioned while Knuckles did another spit take on Froakie once again, causing him more pain.

"Will you cut that out!?" Froakie yelled angrily soaking wet with the Hot Chocolate from Knuckles.

"We were told about Lightning Cave by three Pokemon named Charizard, Feraligatr, and Serperior, they said that something very dangerous lurks in that cave guarding something." Amy mentioned.

"You think it could be one of the crystals?" Sonic asked while Tails shrugged.

"It's a possibility." Treecko shrugged.

"Well, I guess we know where to go now. We've gotta get over to Lightning Cave!" Mark declared while Pikachu looked at his friends.

"Wait a minute guys, we need to stop Cubone and the Ground-Type Pokemon first!" Pikachu reminded the others who nodded their heads.

"We'd better get to it fast before something else happens, like aliens popping up from space." Sticks mentioned just before Knuckles did yet another spit take, and like before, he sprayed poor Froakie.

"What did you do that for this time!?" Froakie yelled angrily, he was now red in the face because of the Hot Chocolate.

"I've never realized how delicious this Hot Chocolate is!" Knuckles said happily while holding up his cup before he took another sip while Froakie groaned and smacked himself on the forehead.

* * *

Outside, Cubone was standing in front of a bunch of Ground-Type Pokemon as he told them, "Listen up, continue your search for the crystal that our master seeks, do not stop until it's found! If anyone from this village is foolish enough to get in our way... dispose of them!" the Ground-Types grunted their agreement as they began to look around for the crystal.

"HEY!" Cubone and the other Ground-Types turned their attention to see Sonic, Amy, Tails, Sticks, Knuckles, Mark, Treecko, Froakie, and Pikachu standing side-by-side with their arms crossed, and for some reason they were all wearing Cowboy hats, Cowboy belts, and also Cowboy boots.

"This town ain't big enough for all of us." Treecko said even sounding like a Cowboy.

"So we reckon it's time to throw you Ground-Types out." Tails said in his own Cowboy voice.

"I suggest y'all get outta here before sundown." Sonic sounded like a Cowboy as well.

"So what's it gonna be?" Froakie asked with his hat covering his eyes.

"Are ya gonna go quietly?" Sticks asked like a Cowgirl, thanks to Tails teaching her about Cowboys before they left the house.

"Or do y'all want to do this the hard way?" Knuckles smirked as he pounded his fists together.

Cubone glared at the nine of them before he said, "Change of plans, first we get those creatures out of the way, and then we go back to searching for the crystal."

"Yes sir!" the other Ground-Types agreed as they lined up and got ready to attack.

"Looks like we got our answer." Amy told her friends while getting her hammer ready while Sticks did the same with her boomerang.

"I was hoping they would, now I can fight for my village." Pikachu said as the nine of them walked over, still in their straight line while Cubone and the other Ground-Types did the same while Ampharos and some of the villagers watched the scene take place from inside their houses, until they were close to each other while glaring.

"Let's begin." Mark said before the Ground-Types charged towards the nine heroes while Sonic got a Sandslash with his Spin Dash attack.

Drilbur was spinning with Drill Run towards Tails who pulled something out as he shoot it at Drilbur who instantly fell asleep after being hit as Tails twirled his mysterious gun with his finger, blew the smoke out from the hole and said, "Good thing I brought some tranquilizers with me."

Knuckles was fighting against a Graveler using his fists while Graveler kept firing sharp rocks at him, but then Knuckles slammed his fist against the ground, knocking Graveler off his feet while Knuckles smirked at what he did while Sticks threw her boomerang at a Vibrava and Gligar.

Treecko was up against a Marshtomp who smirked and said, "End of the line for you!"

"That's what you think partner!" Treecko said as he dodged a stream of water from Marshtomp's mouth and jumped into the air and got his Energy Ball ready before he fired it at the Mud Fish Pokemon, sending him flying far away from Thunder Canyon as Treecko landed on the ground, tipped his hat and called out to Marshtomp, "So long!"

Amy was facing against three different Ground-Type Pokemon as she said, "I will not let you do as you please to this village!" then she smacked one Ground-Type away with her hammer and then she smacked the other two with her hammer over to Mark and Froakie as the Bubble Frog twirled his tongue around like a lasso as he used Lick to tie the two Ground-Types together before he and Mark piled on them with Fire Punch and Cut, dealing a good amount of damage to them as Froakie put his tongue back in his mouth before he and Mark gave each other a high-five.

Cubone saw how the Ground-Types were doing as he groaned, "If you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself." but just as he was about to throw his bone at Sonic, who got Sandslash with another Spin Dash...

"Cubone!" Cubone quickly turned to see Pikachu glaring at him with much fire in his heart as he said, "I'm calling you out."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Mark, Sonic and the others were getting their Cowboy outfits on as Pikachu looked out the window to see some of his village._

 _"Pikachu?" the Mouse Pokemon turned to see Mark looking at him with his hat on._

 _"Listen Mark, I know you and the others came here for this crystal of your, but this is my home and I have to defend it, no matter what the odds are or what type of Pokemon I'm facing!" Pikachu said seriously while Mark just nodded so Pikachu continued with this, "So I ask that you and the others leave Cubone to me. This will be a fight for Thunder Canyon, my home."_

 _"You got it Pikachu, he's all yours!" Mark said with a grin and a thumbs-up before he and Pikachu shook hands._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

Now Pikachu and Cubone were glaring at each other while the others kept fighting.

"Be careful Sonny." Ampharos whispered while looking at Pikachu and Cubone through his window while Cubone tightened his hold on his bone.

"This is for Thunder Canyon! **QUICK ATTACK!** " Pikachu then charged towards Cubone with his Quick Attack while Cubone tried to attack with his bone but Pikachu dodged the attack and hit Cubone in the gut with Quick Attack.

"Why you...! **BONE CLUB!** " Cubone bashed Pikachu good in the head with his bone, causing a good amount of damage to Pikachu because of Cubone's type advantage as Pikachu hissed in pain while Cubone said, "Give it up, we're just here for the crystal, then we'll be on our way."

"Not a chance, this is my home and I'll see to it that you never do anything to it!" Pikachu growled.

"Such determination. **Bonemerang!** " Cubone threw his bone like a boomerang hitting Pikachu once, and then again when the bone came back in Cubone's hand, making Pikachu fall on his back as he struggled to stand up.

"Just... try... that... again..." Pikachu grunted as he stood on his feet again.

"As you wish." Cubone said without a care before he got ready to throw his bone again, " **BONEMERANG!** " then he threw it at Pikachu who was prepared this time as he got his Iron Tail ready.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THAT AGAIN!" Pikachu shouted, shocking Cubone when Pikachu sent his bone flying in the sky with Iron Tail.

"MY BONE!" Cubone cried as he looked at the sky while Pikachu charged towards Cubone with Iron Tail still ready.

"Now it's your turn! **IRON TAIL!** " Pikachu smacked Cubone in the face with Iron Tail before he jumped back while Cubone glared at him.

"That's it, I've had enough of you, get ready for this! **HEADBUTT!** " Cubone began to charge towards Pikachu head first.

" **QUICK ATTACK!** " Pikachu was charging towards Cubone faster with Quick Attack as the two of them bashed heads against each other as they struggled to overpower each other while Pikachu began to grunt, "I... refuse... to let... anything... TO MY VILLAGE!" Pikachu began to overpower Cubone until he was pushing him with great speed into a wall, knocking him out just as Cubone's bone came back down from the sky while Mark and the others finished off their Ground-Type opponents.

* * *

Later, some of the villagers were cheering for the nine heroes who still wore their Cowboy outfits while Ampharos walked over to them with a proud smile.

"You can't even begin to imagine how proud I am of you and your friends Sonny." Ampharos said kindly as he and Pikachu hugged each other.

"Thanks Grandpa Ampharos, but the only way Thunder Canyon can truly be safe is to get the crystal from Lightning Cave." Pikachu said seriously.

Ampharos nodded, "I understand." then he pointed further into the canyon and told the heroes, "Follow the trail of Thunder Canyon. At the very end, you'll find a cave surrounded by dark thunderclouds where lightning constantly dances in the clouds. But be careful, no doubt in my mind that there are villagers that have fallen victim to this Darkrai character you've mentioned, not to mention the creature that is deep in the cave."

Mark nodded, "Understood, thanks for the help Ampharos."

"Let's go guys, we're off to get the first crystal." Sonic said as they nodded and the nine of them ran further down the canyon, but they were being watched by Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were hiding in a hole Diggersby made to spy on them.

Nuzleaf pulled out a communicator and whispered, "Master Darkrai, I think we've found the location to the first crystal, it's at the very end of Thunder Canyon."

"Excellent, I'm sending my top henchman over there right away." Darkrai said on the other line as Nuzleaf and Diggersby looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Pardon me boss, but are you talking about that black hedgehog Shadow?" Nuzleaf asked in confusion while Darkrai chuckled with a mysterious figure standing behind him.

"No, Shadow's off on his own mission to find the other crystals, I'm talking about Basch." Darkrai answered with a chuckle as he handed his communicator to the figure behind him.

"Basch? Who's Basch?" Diggersby asked in confusion.

"That would be me." the figure answered as he walked out of the shadows and standing next to Darkrai was a grey wolf that looks like Tails in an evil way with grey and dark grey bangs on his head and the end of his tail, he had silver claws, red eyes with a red scar over his right eye, he was also wearing a black jacket, and he was holding a sword that looks like something a demon would wield. (A/N: This is an OC given to us by bopdog111, so give credit to him for bringing him to the story.)

Basch looked at his sword with a smirk as he said through the communicator, "Now tell me again where that first crystal is located."

* * *

Mark, Sonic and the others have saved Thunder Canyon from the Ground-type Pokemon and are now on their way to Lightning Cave to get their first crystal. While at the same time, Darkrai is sending his henchman, Basch, over there to get the crystal in his own way. Who will get it first? The nine heroes make their way through Lightning Cave in the next Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	8. Basch Strikes

Previously on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, after waking up from their fight with the Ice Fighters, Mark and the other heroes heard about a bunch of Ground-Type Pokemon under Darkrai's control attacking Thunder Canyon, so Sonic got them there with his speed. There, they met Pikachu's Grandfather, Ampharos. Soon the nine heroes defeated the Ground-Type Pokemon and are now on their way to Lightning Cave to get the Crystal of Electricity. However, they may run into trouble once they get inside, and not just by the Pokemon in the cave.

Basch Strikes

After reaching the end of the canyon, Mark, Sonic and the others were now standing in front of Lightning Cave, turns out the entrance to the cave happens to be five different caves.

"Wow, didn't see this coming." Knuckles said as they looked at the five caves.

"Argh! What now?" Froakie asked angrily.

"I don't know, I can't tell which way is the right way." Pikachu said while looking at the caves again.

"Well, we can't stop here. I say we split up into five teams and go into one of those separate caves." Mark said, but one member of the group had other plans.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm taking one by myself." Sonic said before he ran off into the cave on the far left side, leaving his friends behind with only Mark, Treecko, Froakie, and Pikachu confused.

"What's with him this time?" Treecko asked Tails who sighed.

"That's Sonic for you. Danger's always his style." Tails said while shaking his head slowly.

"I just wish he wouldn't be so reckless." Amy said sounding worried about Sonic.

Mark sighed and shook his head slowly, "Okay, let's forget about Sonic for now. Alright, everyone, on the count of three, point to a cave with your eyes closed, that's the cave you go into. Ready?" the others nodded before they all closed their eyes as Mark started counting, "1, 2, 3!" and they all pointed at a cave with their eyes closed.

Mark and Treecko were pointing at the middle cave, Pikachu and Froakie were pointing at the cave to the right, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were pointing at the cave to the far right, and Amy was pointing at the cave to the left, and she was not really happy about it as the others ran into their assigned caves while Amy grumbled and walked into her assigned cave.

Just after the heroes entered the caves, Basch came out of nowhere and smirked at the caves with his arms crossed as he said, "That crystal is as good as Father's." then he went into the cave Sonic ran into.

* * *

The inside of Lightning Cave was mysterious with floating rocks at some parts of the cave with sparks dancing around some of them, Amy was walking down her path on her own, and she was complaining as she walked down the cave, "Ooh, I can't believe Sonic had the nerve to just run off into a random cave without one of us coming along! And the idea of picking a cave by random, why would Mark come up with something like that!?"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Amy stopped her complaining when she heard a scream come from a hole up ahead as she ran over and she gasped when she saw a small mouse Pokemon that kinda looks like Pikachu, only smaller with pink cheeks and a brighter shade of yellow, then she picked up the small mouse from the hole before he could fall in.

"Are you okay little guy?" Amy asked as she set the Pokemon down.

"I am now, thanks to you." the Pokemon said kindly, then he held his hand out to Amy and said, "I'm so glad you came along, I'm Pichu."

"I'm Amy." Amy replied and shook Pichu's paw, then she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What were you doing in here anyway?"

"I came in here to look for my big brother, Pikachu." Pichu answered surprising Amy.

"Wait, you mean you're Pikachu's younger brother?" Amy asked taking Pichu by surprise.

"You know my brother?" Pichu asked.

Amy nodded, "Me and my friends met him before we came to Thunder Canyon, he's actually in another part of this cave right now."

"Yes! You see, I was really worried about Pikachu when I heard he left Thunder Canyon to train, so I thought he might be in here. But all I found here was a bunch of Pokemon attacking randomly, and you just now." Pichu explained sounding sad, making Amy look at him with a sad look on his face.

Then Amy looked like she got an idea as she picked Pichu up and told him, "Well, why don't I help you look for Pikachu? He should be somewhere in Lightning Cave with another friend of mine."

"Really, you'll do that for me? Thank you!" Pichu yelled happily while nuzzling his cheek against Amy's, making her giggle.

"You're welcome, now come on." Amy said as she and Pichu continued down the path ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were walking along their own path as they decided to have a conversation along the way.

"Splitting up doesn't sound like a good idea! It's starts out with the good guys splitting up into different groups and then WHAM! Out comes Darkrai's hypnotized helpers to take them all out one-by-one!" Sticks was being a bit paranoid again as she held her boomerang in a tight grip as she looked around the cave for any of Darkrai's goons.

Knuckles chuckled as he shook his head slowly, "Oh Sticks, always being the paranoid one. If they dare show up from out of nowhere, I'll be there to keep you and Tails safe."

Tails rolled his eyes when he heard the tone of Knuckles' voice, "Anyway, while on our way to Lightning Cave, I did a little bit more research on the crystal in this cave. It's called the Crystal of Electricity, it has a good amount of electricity stored in it and it shocks any thief that gets their hands on it with powerful bolts of electricity. It's said that the Crystal of Electricity won't shock anyone with a pure heart."

Knuckles blinked a couple of times before he suddenly asked, "So, you guys want to get some tacos once we get the crystal?"

"I don't know why I even bother." Tails sighed as he drooped his head while Sticks patted him on the shoulder, but then they heard the sound of sparking electricity, making them jump a bit.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked as he and Sticks looked around carefully.

"It must be Darkrai's followers, they've found us!" Sticks answered getting in her paranoid state again.

"Not even close, we're the only ones here." Tails said to try and calm them down.

"They're here, they're hiding behind the rocks of this cave to try and ambush us!" Sticks was still paranoid as usual.

"It's just the electricity dancing around the rock next to us Sticks, calm down." Tails assured with his hands in front of him to calm his friend.

"I'm not prepared to take that risk with our lives! Time to lure them into a trap!" Sticks yelled before she picked Tails up and began to run on ahead.

"Hey, wait for me!" Knuckles yelled while running after his friends.

"Guys, wait a minute! Sticks, put me down!" Tails yelled but Sticks and Knuckles kept on running ahead.

* * *

Mark and Treecko were walking along their own path when Treecko decided to ask something.

"Hey Mark, I know this might be a shot in the dark, but do you remember anything from your past as a human?" Treecko asked catching Mark by surprise a little bit.

"Actually, I did have a flashback to when I was a human while I was training with Master Charizard just before I had that fight with Weavile." Mark answered, surprising Treecko a bit.

"Really, what did you see?" Treecko asked curiously.

Mark thought back to the flashback he had as he said, "Well, I saw me kicking a thief down after I saw the guy threatening a little boy with a gun, some Police Officers arresting him, and after that I walked the kid home, and we exchanged our names to each other."

"Wow, what was the kid's name?" Treecko asked with his arms crossed.

"If I recall correctly, I believe his name was Bailey. That's it, that's all that came to me during my training, I still don't remember how I came to this world or why I turned into a Chimchar in the first place." Mark answered while slumping his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I can understand forgetting some stuff. It happened to me once at a Birthday party I had years ago..." Treecko began to tell his story, but then Mark felt a familiar pain in his head as he silently grunted, tightly shut his eyes while placing his hands on his head.

"Not... again." Mark grunted silently as something appeared in his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Mark, in his human form, was just walking along when he found a crystal on a wall, so he took a look at the crystal which looked more like a green emerald as he took a good long look at it._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

Mark opened his eyes in shock as he thought, "What in the world was that? That was me as a human, looking at some sort of... emerald? What does that mean?"

"And as if that weren't enough, some of the guests who were older than me got drunk and began to beat me with a bunch of sticks yelling, 'PINATA! PINATA!'" Treecko finished finished his explanation, but then he turned to Mark and asked in confusion, "What the hell is a pinata anyway?"

* * *

Pikachu and Froakie were walking along their own path while looking around.

"Say Froakie, I know I told you guys that I came from Thunder Canyon and all, but I don't even know where you grew up, so where are you from?" Pikachu asked to start up a little conversation.

"Oh, my home is quite a paradise for Water-Type Pokemon like myself. Crystal clear water almost everywhere you look, and statue of a Pokemon named Suicune, the founder of my home. It's known as Hydro Village." Froakie explained.

"Sounds like a grand place." Pikachu commented.

"Yeah, it was there that me and the others started on our quest in the first place. We went into a hidden cave called Hydro Cave, met with the village elder of Hydro Village, Elder Carracosta, and he told us about Darkrai and these five crystals that used to be the Crystal of Legend, so he gave us a map that shows the location of all five crystals, and he also gave me, Mark, and Treecko these scarves called Harmony Scarves." Froakie explained while pointing at his Harmony Scarf as Pikachu looked at it.

"Impressive, that looks good on you." Pikachu commented again.

"Thanks." Froakie said with a thumbs-up as they pressed on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was running down his own path, not looking so worried.

"Those guys looked like they think I need help, as if! Danger is my kind of style, I can beat anyone!" Sonic said as he kept on running.

"Are you sure about that?" that made Sonic stop in his place as he looked behind him to see Basch with his arms crossed, but Sonic thought it was somebody else.

"Tails? What are you doing here? Why is your fur a different color? What happened to your face? More importantly, where did you get that sword?" Sonic asked as he looked at Basch carefully and then the black sword Basch had with him, but Basch chuckled, confusing Sonic as he asked, "Uh, what's so funny Bro?" then he looked down at Basch's tail and he got the message right away as he yelled, "Wait a minute, you're not Tails! Who are you!?"

"I'm the top henchman of Darkrai, Basch von Ronseinburg, but you can just call me Basch." Basch answered with a smirk.

"Darkrai's top henchman, eh? In that case, you're toast!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards Basch who just dodged and kicked Sonic to a wall.

"You really think it'll be that easy for you? I'm not like those Pokemon you've been beating out of Darkrai's control, I'm in a whole other level." Basch said as Sonic got up and glared at the wolf.

"I've faced more than mind controlled Pokemon before, so this will be nothing!" Sonic yelled as he ran after Basch again, only for him to punch him in the gut this time, that made Sonic grunt a bit as he glared at Basch and yelled, "That's it Wolf Boy, let's see you stop this!" then he charged towards Basch with his Spin Dash attack.

"Gladly." Basch smirked then he drew his hand back and then he yelled, " **ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!** " then he thrust his hand forward and a big gust of wind comes out, cancelling Sonic's Spin Dash and blowing him straight into some of rocks with electricity as he smacked into the rocks and got shocked with the electricity dancing around them as he screamed in pain until he lost consciousness and fell on his stomach.

Basch walked over to look at Sonic's unconscious form as he smirked, "Well, now that the annoying speedy blue hedgehog is out of the game, time to get the Crystal of Electricity." then he ran off to find the crystal in Lightning Cave, leaving Sonic's unconscious form behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark and Treecko kept on walking until they were in a part of the cave that had a lot of elbow room.

"Well, looks like this is as far as we can go." Treecko said as the two of them looked around the area to see that it could also be used as a big battlefield when something caught Mark's eye.

"Treecko, look!" Mark said as he pointed ahead of them as they looked to see that it was a glowing yellow crystal with sparks of yellow electricity dancing around it.

"I bet that's our prize. Come on, let's grab it and find the others!" Treecko yelled happily as he ran over to the crystal while Mark had something on his mind.

"Hmm, this is a bit too easy. If this is the deepest part of Lightning Cave, then where is this monster that we were told about?" Mark asked himself with his arms crossed while Basch ran down another pathway, saw Mark and Treecko already with the crystal, so he quietly waited for the right time to strike and leave with the crystal as he got his black sword ready, but then...

A storm cloud suddenly appeared on the ceiling, catching Mark, Treecko, and Basch's attention, then they heard a roar as Mark had a dull look on his face as he muttered, I knew this was too easy."

Then something big landed in front of the Crystal of Electricity as Treecko ran back over to Mark to avoid the black figure as they looked to see that it looked like a black dragon with an electric generator for a tail as the dragon yelled out, "SURPRISE! Meet Zekrom! I am the guardian of the Crystal of Electricity. Who is it that seeks this crystal?"

Mark decided to be brave as he stepped up and said, "I am Mark, and this is Treecko!" while Treecko pulled off the same routine silently.

"Know this, no one has ever made it this far into Lightning Cave, not one single living soul. I've been tasked with guarding the Crystal of Electricity for 200 years." Zekrom explained while Mark and Treecko looked each other with surprised looks on their faces before they turned back to Zekrom who then asked, "But, enough with the introductions, it's time for the real question. Do you want the Crystal of Electricity?"

Mark nodded seriously, "That's right, we came all the way down here for the crystal!"

Zekrom laughed before he declared, "If so, then you both must prove yourselves worthy of the Crystal of Electricity! Prepare yourselves!"

Treecko gulped before he whispered, "That doesn't sound good."

"Get ready! **ZEN HEADBUTT!** " then Zekrom charged towards Mark and Treecko with his head glowing blue as Mark and Treecko gasped and jumped out of the way as Zekrom turned to them as he said, "Not bad, but this has just begun."

Mark growled a little before he made his attack, " **Ember!** " he shot his Ember attack at Zekrom who just held his arm up to guard against the attack before the Ember attack stopped making Mark grunt as he sweated nervously.

"You call that an attack!? I'll show you a real attack! **DRAGON CLAW!** " Zekrom slashed Mark good with Dragon Claw, sending him flying into a wall.

"Mark!" Treecko yelled in concern, then he glared at Zekrom and yelled, "You'll pay for that! **Energy Ball!** " then he fired an Energy Ball at Zekrom.

"Give me a break!" Zekrom scoffed before he smacked the Energy Ball right back at Treecko who gasped and held his arms up to guard against the attack as Zekrom chuckled a little, "Come on, if you two want the Crystal of Electricity, you're gonna have to do better than that!"

"Then try this on for size!" Zekrom heard Mark yell as he looked up to see Mark come down looking like he was ready for some kicking, " **DOUBLE KICK!** " then he kicked Zekrom in the head kinda hard, and tried to kick him again, but Zekrom caught him and threw him over to Treecko.

"Is that really the best you two can do?" Zekrom asked while Basch kept watching from his hiding spot, waiting for the right moment to get the crystal while Mark and Treecko growled at the Deep Black Pokemon.

"Boy, this is the first time I've fought a Pokemon like Zekrom." Treecko whispered.

"We can't give up now, we have to take him down if we hope to get the Crystal of Electricity to save the world." Mark whispered back, then he and Treecko charged towards Zekrom with Mark's fists surrounded by flames.

"Up for more, eh? Well, I'm ready for you! Let's see how you two fair against this!" Zekrom yelled as he flew towards Mark and Treecko with his tail generator glowing before he surrounded himself in a blue ball of electricity while Mark and Treecko got closer with their own moves.

" **FUSION BOLT!** / **FIRE PUNCH** **!** / **POUND!** " the three of them attacked each other as the three attacks resulted in a huge explosion, covering the area with smoke as it started to shake a bit.

"Now's my chance!" Basch thought as he ran right into the smoke cloud to get the crystal.

* * *

Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks stopped running when they felt the place shake around making Sticks drop Tails from her grasp.

"It's Darkrai! He's trying to trap us the cave by blowing up the entrances!" Sticks yelled through the shaking.

"Come on, I still haven't gotten over the shaking from Hydro Village!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance while Tails saw some smoke further down the path ahead of them.

"No wait, I think a battle is taking place ahead of us! Come on!" Tails yelled before he, Sticks, and Knuckles ran on ahead.

* * *

Sonic was still unconscious when the shaking continued, but then he slightly opened his eye.

* * *

Amy and Pichu were trying to stay on their feet as the cave kept shaking.

"What's going on!?" Pichu asked while closing his eyes and holding his ears in fear while Amy took a look at the path ahead of her, then she grabbed Pichu and ran on ahead.

"Guys, what do you think you're doing?" Amy thought as she kept running.

* * *

Pikachu and Froakie looked around their area to try and find the source of the shaking.

"Man, this might be enough to break Lightning Cave apart! What's going on!?" Pikachu yelled through the shaking.

Froakie then placed a hand on his Harmony Scarf, and then he suddenly felt like someone was fighting a powerful opponent as he had his eyes closed and through his eyelids, he saw that Mark and Treecko were in the middle of their battle with Zekrom who smacked them away with Dragon Claw, that made Froakie gasp as he opened his eyes, "Mark, Treecko!" then he ran off ahead down the path.

Pikachu tilted his head in confusion as he asked, "What about Mark and Treecko? Are they ahead of us? Are they hurt!?" then Pikachu ran after Froakie and yelled, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Back to the battle, the shaking stopped and the smoke cleared up and it looked like Mark and Treecko took quite a beating from Zekrom who still looked raring to go.

"Okay, this isn't going well for us." Treecko whispered to Mark while panting a bit.

"Then we'll just have to use a combination." Mark whispered back, confusing Treecko as Mark turned to him with a grin and said, "Trust me, I've got an idea."

"Get ready, here I come!" Zekrom yelled as he charged towards them with Zen Headbutt ready while Mark stepped up.

"Here goes!" Mark told himself as he countered Zen Headbutt with Fire Punch as the attacks cancelled each other out and landing Mark on his back, but he quickly got up and fired an Ember attack at Zekrom who kept dodging the small flames.

"Okay, try this! **FUSION BOLT!** " Zekrom then slammed into Mark with Fusion as he screamed in pain and landed on his back again while Zekrom landed in front of him and asked," Is that really all you have to offer? I'm disappointed!"

Mark grunted as he sat up, and then he smirked at Zekrom and asked, "Are you?" that confused Zekrom before Mark shouted, "NOW TREECKO!"

"SURPRISE!" Zekrom looked up to see Treecko above him falling down and then, " **DRAGON BREATH!** " he fired a powerful Dragon Breath right at Zekrom's face as he screamed in pain with the purple flames surrounding him as Treecko landed next to Mark to help him up as they saw that Zekrom's eyes were closed as they smirked and nodded at each other.

"Time to wrap this up!" Mark said as he jumped up high while Zekrom saw Treecko fire another Dragon Breath.

Thinking that Treecko meant to hit him, Zekrom told the Wood Gecko Pokemon, "You missed!"

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Treecko asked with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face confusing Zekrom until he looked up and saw Mark up in the air with the purple flames from Treecko's Dragon Breath surrounding Mark's feet.

"WHAAAAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zekrom yelled in shock.

"Trying out a new combination that me and Treecko just made up together! Get ready Zekrom, here I come!" Mark yelled as he dove down towards Zekrom, then he got one of his feet ready as he shouted, " **DOUBLE DRAGON KICK!** " then he gave Zekrom a kick to the gut with the combination move, causing a good amount of pain as he yelled in pain, but then Mark yelled, "That was just the half of it!" then he used his arms to jump up before he used his other foot to kick Zekrom in the head, causing more pain as Mark landed next to Treecko with the purple flames going away as the two of them gave each other a fist bump.

Zekrom was now feeling weak as he yelled, "Not bad, but let's see how you two fair against my most powerful move!" then he flew up into the air with his tail generator glowing yellow and then he surrounded himself with strong bolts of yellow electricity.

Mark and Treecko gasped before they turned to each other and nodded then turned back to Zekrom.

"This is my ultimate attack! **BOLT STRIKE!** " then Zekrom charged towards Mark and Treecko with Bolt Strike.

"GOOOOOOO!" Mark and Treecko shouted as Mark jumped up towards Bolt Strike while Treecko used Dragon Breath on Mark's feet as they both shouted together, " **DOUBLE DRAGON KICK!** " as Mark placed both his feet as the two attacks collided causing an even bigger explosion that shook the place up even further just as Pikachu, Froakie, Amy, and Pichu arrived at the scene.

When the smoke cleared, Amy, Pichu, Pikachu, and Froakie saw that Mark, Treecko, and Zekrom were still standing, glaring at each other while panting hard, the three of them looked like they could give in at any minute.

But, after a few seconds, Zekrom grunted and landed on his back, not having anymore energy to battle anymore while Amy's eyes widened as she stuttered, "I don't... believe it... they... just defeated... the legendary Zekrom!"

"They won. They did it, they won!" Froakie cheered happily while Mark and Treecko shared another fist bump.

Pichu turned to Pikachu and gasped happily before he ran over as he cried, "Big brother! I'm so happy we found you!"

Pikachu turned to the small Mouse Pokemon and asked in shock, "Pichu!?" then he got tackled by Pichu who gave him a big hug as he cried tears of joy, so Pikachu hugged him back to calm him down as he softly assured, "There there little bro, it's okay. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." the others smiled at the reunion, but then they heard grunting as they turned to see Zekrom getting back up on his feet as he turned to Mark and Treecko who got into fighting position once again.

"Calm down you two, the battling is all over." Zekrom said as Mark and Treecko got out of their fighting position in confusion while the others were confused as well.

"What are you talking about?" Pichu asked as Pikachu held him close.

"Who are you anyway?" Froakie asked in confusion.

"I am Zekrom, I have guarded the Crystal of Electricity for 200 years." Zekrom answered making the others, except for Mark and Treecko gasp in shock.

"You see guys, Zekrom was just trying to test us to see if we're worthy of the crystal." Mark told his friends.

"And I'm happy to announce that you and your green friend have passed with flying colors. I saw it in your eyes young fiery one, you came here with no selfish purposes, but I had to be sure if what I saw was right, and it was. You two have passed the test, the Crystal of Electricity is yours." Zekrom explained as Mark and Treecko cheered and gave each other a high-five, but as they turned to where the Crystal of Electricity was located, they gasped when they saw nothing there.

"The Crystal of Electricity!" Mark gasped in shock.

"It's gone!" Treecko yelled in shock.

Zekrom growled angrily as he shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CRYSTAL!?"

* * *

Down a different path, Basch was running and he had the Crystal of Electricity in his hands as it shocked him in his hands as he grunted, but just a little.

"Those fools were too busy with their fight that they didn't even notice that I have the Crystal of Electricity in my hands! Just need to gather the other four for Father, and nothing will stop him from ridding this pathetic planet of all life!" Basch smirked with a dark laugh, but then he wasn't looking where he was going as he bumped into Tails and he accidentally dropped the crystal.

"Ow, that kinda hurt." Tails groaned as he rubbed his head a little while Sticks ran over to help him back up.

Basch shook his head a bit, then he looked at his hand and he was shocked to see that the Crystal of Electricity wasn't in his hand as he looked around for it as he yelled, "What!? The Crystal of Electricity, where is it!?"

"Hey buddy!" Basch turned to see Knuckles smirking at him as he held up the crystal and asked, "Looking for this?"

Basch glared at the echidna as he yelled, "Give me that!" then he jumped over to Knuckles but the echidna jumped out the way and over to Tails and Sticks.

"Let's get out of here!" Knuckles yelled before he, Tails, and Sticks ran away with the crystal in their possession.

Basch got up and saw the three of them run away, "Fools!" then he teleported in front of them, making them stop in their tracks while Tails looked back and forth.

"He's an evil copy of Tails!" Sticks yelled in her usual paranoid way, making Basch to sweat drop while Tails gave her a dull look.

"Okay pal, just who are you anyway?" Knuckles asked while glaring at Basch.

"I'm Basch, Darkrai's top henchman! Now hand over the crystal!" Basch yelled while holding his hand out.

"Forget it buddy, you're not getting your paws on this!" Knuckles yelled just before Sticks threw her boomerang at the wolf who looked unimpressed.

"Pathetic." Basch muttered before he pulled his sword out and used it to slice Sticks' boomerang in half, taking the three of them by surprise.

"Hold this and stay back!" Knuckles quickly said while giving the Crystal of Electricity to Tails before he ran over to fight Basch while Sticks pulled out another boomerang and did the same while Tails had no other choice but to stand back as his two friends fought the wolf with the black sword.

Basch was blocking Knuckles' punches with his sword while dodging Sticks' boomerang whenever she threw it at him, then he saw the crystal in Tails' hands as he yelled, "I must have that crystal!" then he jumped up to get over to Tails who gasped and tried to get away with the crystal, then he used one of his tails to pull out a tranquilizer gun as he fired at Basch who easily disposed of the dart with his sword as he chuckled, "Did you really think those puny things would be enough to stop me? Not a chance, now be a good boy and hand over the crystal."

"Never!" Tails yelled while holding the crystal close to him.

"Big mistake kid!" Basch growled as he held his sword up, but then Sticks jumped out of nowhere and carried Tails away just before Knuckles slammed his fist to the ground shaking Basch off his feet a bit as Sticks landed and placed Tails down.

"Just try using that on my little buddy while I'm around again!" Knuckles growled before he ran after Basch and began to throw more punches at him.

Sticks turned to Tails and just said, "Stay here." then she ran off to help fight against Basch while Tails looked on with a worried look on his face.

"You two think you have a chance against me!? Think again!" Basch yelled as he suddenly pulled out a red chili pepper, confusing Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks.

"You have a sword yet you pull out a pepper?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Exactly! Now get ready for this! **Automatic Fire!** " Basch suddenly swallows the whole pepper as his face suddenly turned red, but he was smirking as he yelled, "Have some of this!" he was breathing out fire as he did so and Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks didn't see the fire coming as they got burned by it while they covered their eyes.

When they uncovered their eyes, they saw that Basch has disappeared from their sight as Sticks asked, "Hey, where did he go?"

"Ha! I must've scared him off with my awesome power and good looks!" Knuckles said proudly but that only made Tails and Sticks roll their eyes at their friend.

"I seriously doubt that Knuckles, but he could be anywhere so be careful guys." Tails warned, but not long after he said that, something appeared behind him as he turned and gasped to see Basch behind him while Basch started to rub his claws against his jacket until they were coated with electricity.

" **ELECTRO CLAW!** " then he grabbed Tails with his claws, shocking the fox right away as he screamed in pain, causing Knuckles and Sticks to quickly turn around and gasp at the sight of their friend being shocked by the enemy, and just as the shocking was over, Basch dropped Tails who was unconscious as he dropped the Crystal of Electricity.

"Tails! Ooh, you!" Sticks growled angrily as she began to throw her boomerang and Knuckles was about ready to do some more punching, but Basch held his hand up to get them to stop.

"Hold it you two, don't forget about your friend here!" Basch said as he pointed his sword at Tails as he told the other two, "If any of you try anything else, then this day will be his last!"

Seeing no other way around without something happening to their friend, Knuckles and Sticks stood down while Basch smirked, picked up the Crystal of Electricity that was next to Tails' unconscious form, then put his sword away to free his hand as he yelled, " **Accept your punishment!** " then he blew more wind at Knuckles and Sticks, knocking them out the same way it did Sonic.

"Fools, it's they're loyalty to their friend that makes them weak, they will meet their end someday, but first it's time to give this crystal to Father." Basch said before he teleported out of Lightning Cave.

* * *

Basch then teleported right in the middle of Thunder Canyon, surprising the Pokemon living there as they took a closer look and they were shocked to see the Crystal of Electricity shocking the wolf as they screamed and ran around in circles.

Ampharos saw this as well and gasped, "That fiend, what did he do to Sonny and his friends?"

Basch pulled out a communicator and talked into it, "Father, the Crystal of Electricity is now in my hands, I'm ready to head back to start the next mission now!"

"Excellent! Did you run into those fools trying to get the crystals in the cave?" Darkrai asked on the other line.

"Yes, but I took some of them down during my mission, and now I'm miles away from Lightning Cave. It'll take the other fools a long time for them to get back to Thunder Canyon." Basch smirked, but then he heard something behind him as he turned to see Mark, Treecko, Froakie, Pikachu, and even Pichu behind him, but the four heroes were panting like crazy and in exhaustion while Pichu jumped off Pikachu's back.

"Hold it right... there... you thief!" Pikachu panted.

Basch smirked again, "I'll call you back." then he put his communicator away.

"You're not... getting away... with that crystal... bub!" Mark panted before he gave off a big sigh while wiping some sweat off his forehead before he asked, "Can I get a glass of water?"

"How amusing, you came all this way rather quickly to try and stop, but..." Basch then turned around so they can see his face, that scared both Pichu who hid behind his brother and Froakie who yelped and jumped into Mark's arms, taking him by surprise as Basch continued with, "You're too late, Father's already got one crystal down, there's nothing you can do now!"

"Father?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow while setting Froakie back down.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked while glaring at the wolf.

"I am Darkrai's top henchman, Basch." Basch answered while pointing at himself.

"And who is your Father?" Froakie asked carefully.

Basch chuckled before he answered, "Darkrai himself."

That took the heroes by surprise as Treecko said, "Didn't see that coming."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with that crystal!" Mark growled before he charged towards Basch with a Fire Punch ready, however he was still pretty weak after he and Treecko fought Zekrom in Lightning Cave as Basch took his sword out with his free hand.

"This will be a breeze!" Basch smirked then he placed the sharp end of his sword down to the ground and yelled, " **Desert Wind!** " then he drew a circle with his sword as he yelled, "Here goes!" then sand shot out towards the heroes, dealing great damage to them and knocking them off their feet.

Then a plane came flying by as Basch looked at it and asked, "What took you two so long?"

Turns out Nuzleaf and Diggersby were the ones in the plane with Nuzleaf flying it while Diggersby was in the back tossing down a rope ladder for Basch as Nuzleaf said, "Oh come on Basch, give us a break!"

"You idiots can't possibly hope to defeat Father! So long!" Basch told the heroes that were on the ground while Amy came running along with Knuckles who was up and carrying Tails and Sticks who were still unconscious, then Basch grabbed on to the rope ladder, but Pikachu ran over, grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground and the Pokemon of Thunder Canyon, that included Pichu and Ampharos, used their electric powers to overload the plane making Nuzleaf and Diggersby panic.

"Basch, hurry up!" Nuzleaf yelled as Basch easily kicked Pikachu off his leg and went up the rope ladder and Diggersby got the Pokemon to stop using Rock Slide.

As they flew away from Thunder Canyon, Basch looked at the heroes and the Pokemon once again as he yelled, "Thanks for the crystal!" then he gave out an evil laugh as Nuzleaf flew them away on the plane.

"NO!" Pikachu shouted as he reached out to the plane, but it was too late, Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby were out of sight... and so was the Crystal of Electricity while the other conscious heroes were either sad or angry.

"It was the first crystal on our map! We were tasked with retrieving that crystal, and we've failed!" Mark growled before he shut his eyes tight, yelled in rage and then slammed both of his fists into the ground.

Amy then looked around for someone as she asked, "Hey wait a minute, where's Sonic?"

"Right here." the heroes still conscious turned around and gasped to see Sonic in bad shape and was about to lose consciousness himself, luckily Amy caught him before he could hit the ground, then the conscious heroes sadly looked at each other before they looked up at the sky.

* * *

Back in Darkrai's lair, Basch came walking in with a smirk on his face as he showed the Crystal of Electricity to Darkrai who took the crystal and began to laugh evilly.

"Good work Basch, however, this is only the first piece of the puzzle. Only four more crystals left to go, and then the whole world shall fall before me!" Darkrai declared as he laughed evilly once again with Basch smirking while chuckling evilly and Nuzleaf and Diggersby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

They've found the first crystal on their map, but they lost it to Darkrai's top henchman, Basch, and their mission to get the first crystal to help save the world has ended in failure. The Crystal of Electricity may be in Darkrai's hands now, but there are still four crystals left. Can our heroes keep them away from Darkrai and find a way to get the Crystal of Electricity back? Can they even forgive themselves for what happened in Lightning Cave? How can they get through enemies like Basch and Shadow, plus Nuzleaf and Diggersby? The quest continues next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	9. The Flying Wrestler, Hawlucha

Previously on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Sonic and the others finally made it to Lightning cave and went off in different directions of the cave to find the Crystal of Electricity. Mark and Treecko were the first to find it, along with the guardian of the crystal, Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon, who tested Mark and Treecko with a battle. Despite Mark and Treecko pulling off an impressive victory, the Crystal of Electricity was taking by Darkrai's top henchman, Basch, who managed to deliver the crystal to Darkrai, despite the heroes trying to stop him. Not much for the heroes to do, except go after the next crystal!

The Flying Wrestler, Hawlucha

Somewhere away from Darkrai's lair, Nuzleaf and Diggersby were walking around while looking for something with Basch walking with them with a bored look on his face.

"Do you two mind telling me what we're looking for again?" Basch asked in annoyance.

"Easy, we've heard that something was going on around this neck of the woods, so we thought we'd see if there's a strong Pokemon who can help us get rid of that Chimchar and his friends." Nuzleaf smirked as they kept on walking, but then they heard a grunt from the right side of them as Nuzleaf said, "Bingo!"

"We're gonna go play Bingo now?" Diggersby asked, making Basch groan while Nuzleaf smacked his partner again.

"No you idiot! Follow that grunting!" Nuzleaf yelled as the three of them ran over to find out where the grunting was coming from.

When they got there, they saw a Pokemon with boxing gloves for hands and a pigs nose and he was having trouble against a Pokemon that looked like a wrestler and a bird at the same time with red wings like a cape.

"You're not bad, but now it's time to wrap this up." the bird wrestler Pokemon told his opponent before he used his wings to take to the sky while his opponent began to panic.

"Oh no, not that move!" the opponent cried while sweating a bit as the wrestler bird Pokemon dove down towards the opponent.

"My signature move! **FLYING PRESS!** " the wrestler bird Pokemon slammed his body right into his opponent.

"He's got style!" Diggersby said talking about the wrestler bird as he, Nuzleaf, and Basch looked carefully to see that the wrestler bird was standing tall while his opponent was on his back, groaning.

Another Pokemon, a Machoke, came up to the middle of the ring that the fight was being held in and declared, "And that's it, Primape is down for the count! The winner is the undefeated champion, Hawlucha, the Flying Wrestler!" the other Pokemon cheered for the Pokemon, Hawlucha who waved to the crowd and also flexing his muscles for the crowd, that caught the attention of Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and Basch.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Nuzleaf asked with a smirk on his face.

"That we should ask the Flying Wrestler for his autograph?" Diggersby asked hopefully, making Nuzleaf groan and smack his forehead in annoyance.

"No, not that!" Nuzleaf yelled, but then he sighed before he added, "Why do I even ask you Diggersby, you're never thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." Diggersby said before he and Nuzleaf blinked at the same time before they looked at each other.

"If you're plan involves talking to that Hawlucha about this Chimchar, hurry up and carry on with it before I lose my patience!" Basch yelled angrily, making Nuzleaf and Diggersby jump.

"Yes sir!" Nuzleaf and Diggersby yelled in fear before they ran over to Hawlucha while Bach followed after them.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Hawlucha called to the crowd until they left the area, just as Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby walked over to him.

"Excuse me, but are you the best Pokemon in this forest?" Nuzleaf asked as Hawlucha turned to them.

"I am." Hawlucha answered with a nod while crossing his arms.

"Then we've got something to tell you, and it's not good." Diggersby said as Hawlucha's eyes opened up in an instant.

"Is there trouble? Just say the word and I'll be there to take care of it!" Hawlucha said as Nuzleaf silently chuckled.

"Perfect, he'll do just fine." Nuzleaf thought, then he smirked as he lied, "There's a Chimchar out there, this Chimchar is attacking innocent Pokemon, just for kicks."

Hawlucha looked shocked to hear that, then he saw Basch's scar and asked him, "How did you get that scar?"

Basch looked at Nuzleaf as the Wily Pokemon quickly told Hawlucha, "It was the Chimchar, he gave our friend that scar!"

"We tried to tell him to stop, but he just kept laughing as he kept hurting our poor friend!" Diggersby added with some fake tears in the mix, annoying Basch as he glared at the two Pokemon with him.

"If Father somehow doesn't kill these two idiots, I get second dibs if this plan of their fails!" Basch thought angrily, but he wasn't the only angry one here.

"This shall not go unpunished! I will take it upon myself to stop this Chimchar!" Hawlucha declared while glaring at the sky, then he turned to Nuzleaf and asked, "Where is the Chimchar?"

* * *

Back in Thunder Canyon, Mark and the others were looking at Sonic and Tails waiting for them to wake up, Sticks was up by the time Sonic passed out in Amy's arms, then they heard Tails groan as they turned to see him opening his eyes as he saw the relieved looks on his friends faces.

"Guys, what happened? Where are we?" Tails asked as he rubbed his head and looked around.

"We're back in Grandpa Amparos' house, we took quite a beating in Lightning Cave." Pikachu said sounding sad.

"Why, what happened in there?" Tails asked as Sonic woke up himself.

"Well, it's like this..." Treecko began as they each took a turn explaining what happened in Lightning Cave, Amy meeting up with Pikachu's younger brother Pichu, Mark and Treecko's battle against Zekrom for the Crystal of Electricity, and more importantly their encounter with Basch who got away with the Crystal of Electricity.

After the explanations, Sonic clenched his fist as he growled, "I can't believe I couldn't even touch the guy when I fought him! He kept pushing me away like I was nothing!"

"Calm down Sonic, he wasn't like anyone we've faced in the past." Amy assured while patting Sonic on the shoulder while Tails looked at Knuckles and Sticks with guilty look on his face.

"Knuckles, Sticks, I'm sorry I let my guard down against Basch, and I'm sorry I let him get away with the crystal." Tails apologized, but then he was surprised when Sticks gave him a comforting hug.

"We're just glad you're still here." Knuckles said while patting Tails on the back.

Froakie sighed sadly, "Elder Carracosta counted on us to get the five crystals to help save the world, and we lost the first one."

"Well, now what?" Treecko asked while Mark had a serious look on his face.

"I think it's obvious, we need to go after the next crystal. Guys, we may have lost the Crystal of Electricity to that Basch character, but we still have four more crystals left to find, and we've gotta get them before Basch does." Mark said seriously as the others, except for Pikachu, nodded their heads while Amy pulled the map out and she took a look at it, Tails would've looked at it as well, but he still felt guilty that Knuckles and Sticks let Basch get away with the crystal because he got knocked out.

Amy was looking carefully, until she saw something on the map and told the others, "Guys, I've found the location of the next crystal! It should be in the cave of the place called the Village of Fire!"

"The Village of Fire?" Sticks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They call it that because mostly Fire-Type Pokemon live there, and in the Village of Fire is the biggest volcano ever seen in the world called Mt. Flare." Ampharos answered walking to the group along with Pichu.

"Then that's where we gotta go." Mark said seriously as the others nodded their heads, then Mark turned to Pikachu and said, "Thanks for helping us when we needed it Pikachu, your village should be safe for now. I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yeah, I guess so." Pikachu said sounding pretty sad as they left the house and then Mark and Pikachu shook hands before the Chimchar ran off to join his seven friends.

"Goodbye, thanks for bringing my brother back home! Come back and visit us!" Pichu called as he and Ampharos waved to the eight heroes while Pikachu just looked on in sadness as he sighed sadly, but then he felt an arm on his shoulder as he looked up at Ampharos who had a gentle smile on his face.

"Sonny, I can't help but feel that maybe you should go with them as well." Ampharos said softly.

"But what if the village is attacked again and I'm not here to protect it!?" Pikachu asked not wanting his village attacked again.

"Sonny, you worry too much, those guys are your friends, you probably already went through a lot together." Ampharos chuckled.

"Well, they did kinda grow on me." Pikachu admitted, but then he turned to Pichu.

Pichu saw the look on his brother's face and said, "Don't worry big brother, if anything happens to the village, we'll take care of it. Those guys might need your help more."

"Go on. Go out there and see the rest of the world." Ampharos said as he, Pichu, and Pikachu hugged each other.

"But you will come back to visit some time, right?" Pichu asked hopefully.

"Count on it Sport." Pikachu said as he ruffled Pichu's head fur before he ran off to the gate to Thunder Canyon, but first he turned around to wave goodbye to the other Pokemon of Thunder Canyon and then he took off to catch up with Mark, Sonic and the others as he called out, "MARK! SONIC!"

Mark, Sonic and the others turned around to see Pikachu running over to them as Sonic asked, "What is it?"

"I'm coming with you, I want to help you guys gather the rest of the crystals to save the world, so can I?" Pikachu told his friends.

"Of course you can." Amy answered right away.

"As if you had to ask?" Knuckles replied with his arms crossed.

"Welcome to the team Pikachu." Mark said with a smile as he and Pikachu shook hands again before they walked off to get to the Village of Fire and the next crystal.

* * *

As the nine heroes walked along the forest path to get to the Village of Fire, Sonic couldn't help but notice the sad distant look on Tails' face and the fact that Tails was walking a little slower than the others.

Sonic slowed down a bit as he asked the fox, "Tails, is something wrong?"

"Got a lot on my mind." Tails said sounding blue.

Suddenly, Sticks heard something rustling from on top of a tree next to Mark as she narrowed her eyes, then a figure came shooting out of the tree and down towards Mark as she ran over and shouted, "LOOK OUT!" then she grabbed Mark by his Harmony Scarf and pulled him out of the way, making him gag a bit just before the figure could attack him.

Mark coughed a little as he turned to Sticks and said, "Thanks Sticks, but next time, take it easy, don't gag me."

"Are you guys okay?" Amy asked as the others ran over to them.

"What happened?" Treecko asked the Chimchar and badger.

"A tree tried to attack Mark!" Sticks yelled while pointing at the tree the figure shot out from while the others raised an eyebrow at her, except for Knuckles who glared at the tree.

"It wasn't the tree's doing, it was me that tried to attack the Chimchar!" the nine of them turned around to see Hawlucha glaring at them, but he was really glaring at Mark as he told him, "You, Chimchar, fight me!"

"You mean to tell me that you stopped us just to fight?" Froakie asked in confusion.

"You got it, I've been itching for a fight anyway!" Knuckles said while getting pumped.

"Stay back red echidna, this is between me and the Chimchar!" Hawlucha told Knuckles while confusing Mark as well.

"What do you want with me?" Mark asked with his arms crossed.

"I've heard about what you've been doing, and I'm here to put a stop to it." Hawlucha answered, confusing Mark and the others as Hawlucha got into fighting position.

"What do you mean? I haven't done much of anything." Mark said with his hands pointing at himself.

"Don't trick me with your excuses! I challenge you to a battle!" Hawlucha yelled, but then he saw the others getting ready to fight as well and added, "As in one-on-one, without any help from those behind you!"

Mark saw no way out of this as he sighed and said, "Okay, you're on." then he turned to his friends and said, "If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to go at this alone."

"Mark, are you sure?" Treecko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mark nodded as he looked at Hawlucha and said, "I can tell that this guy won't let us go any further unless I fight him." then he walked up and took his own fighting position as he asked his opponent, "As long as we're gonna fight, can I at least have your name?"

"I am Hawlucha, otherwise known as the Flying Wrestler! And you're my next opponent Chimchar!" Hawlucha answered.

"My name is Mark!" Mark told his opponent.

"Let us begin!" Hawlucha declared before he charged towards Mark with his arm glowing a little as he yelled, " **Get ready for my Karate Chop!** " then he chopped Mark with his Karate Chop attack, sending him flying towards a tree as Mark rebounded and charged towards Hawlucha with his feet ready to do some kicking.

" **Double Kick!** " then he tried to kick Hawlucha with Double Kick, but he jumped up to dodge and then Mark jumped up and then got Hawlucha with Double Kick again.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Hawlucha grunted as he got ready to use Karate Chop again but then Mark dove down to dodge while Hawlucha flew down after him.

" **Ember!** " Mark fired his Ember attack on Hawlucha who dodged it with some swift flying, then he went for a Karate Chop as Mark dodged the attack.

As the two of them fought on, no one even noticed that Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby were hiding up a tree, and Diggersby wasn't a happy Pokemon as he asked, "Why do we have to hide up here again?"

"You want those guys to see us on the ground? Besides, this is the best seat in the house to watch Hawlucha pound Mark to the ground!" Nuzleaf whispered with a smirk.

"If Hawlucha can actually get the job done." Basch muttered under his breath.

"Come on, can't we watch from somewhere lower Nuzleaf? You know I don't like being up high places!" Diggersby complained.

"Be quiet." Nuzleaf replied.

"Come on, it's too high!" Diggersby complained.

"Quiet Diggersby, I want to enjoy this." Nuzleaf said still watching the fight and saw Mark getting Hawlucha with Ember.

"Can we at least watch from a branch that's closer to the ground?" Diggersby complained again.

"Shut up I said!" Nuzleaf yelled while glaring at his partner who glared right back, and then the two of them got into an argument.

Basch sighed in annoyance, shook his head and muttered, "Why do I have to be with these numb-skulls?" then his eyes caught Tails walking away from the group as he thought, "Well well, what's this?" he smirked as he turned to Nuzleaf and Diggersby as he said, "Wait here." then he disappeared, leaving Nuzleaf and Diggersby who looked at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile, Hawlucha just took quite a hit from Mark's Double Kick as he got up and glared at the Chimchar.

"I must admit, you're not bad." Hawlucha commented.

"Thanks, I can say the same about you." Mark commented.

"But let's see how you deal with this!" Hawlucha yelled as he charged towards Mark with his fist glowing white.

"Like this!" Mark yelled as he charged towards Hawlucha with his fist surrounded by fire.

" **FIRE PUNCH!** / **BRICK BREAK!** " and then Mark and Hawlucha got each other in the gut and face with Fire Punch and Brick Break.

* * *

Tails was fighting against a Pokemon named Goodra, but he got defeated after Goodra used Dragon Pulse on the fox.

Tails started to get up as he grunted, "Nothing! Thanks anyway!" the Goodra happily nodded and walked away leaving Tails to himself as he looked at the sky and thought back to his friends and what happened in Lightning Cave as he said, "Guys, I promise I'll try not to lose another match."

"You sure about that?" another voice took Tails by surprise as he recognized the voice.

"That voice." Tails said as he quickly turned around and saw Basch with a smirk on his face as he gasped, "It's you again!"

"You really think you'll try not to lose a match? How about proving it by facing me... if you can?" Basch asked with a smirk as he pulled his sword out as Tails looked around for some weapon, then he saw a metal bar on the ground, so he picked it up and held it like it was a sword, making Basch chuckle as he said, "I can't wait to get started." then the two of them began to clash their weapons together followed by some attempted slicing that resulted in missing the target.

"I can't lose against this guy, not after what happened in Lightning Cave!" Tails thought as he flew up with his two tails to dodge another swing from Basch's sword, surprising Basch a bit.

"Looks like having two tails has its advantages, I'm kinda impressed." Basch chuckled just as Tails came down with his metal bar in hand as the two of them began to clash weapons with each other again and they began running, or flying in Tails' case, as they did so, and then Basch drew his hand back and yelled, " **Accept your punishment!** " and blew wind in Tails' direction as Tails grunted, put his goggles over his eyes as he tried his best to keep on flying against the wind, which he did so, catching Basch off guard as he yelled, "What the hell!?" and that was enough of an opening for Tails to bash Basch with the metal bar in the gut as Basch stood in place and placed a hand over his gut as he glared at Tails who glared back and placed his goggles back on his forehead.

"That was for using me to get Knuckles and Sticks to stop fighting you in Lightning Cave!" Tails growled angrily.

"Okay, that's it! Prepare yourself!" Basch growled before he and Tails charged towards each other with their weapons ready.

* * *

Back to Mark and Hawlucha's battle, Mark just got blown away by Hawlucha's Brick Break, but he skidded on his feet as he fired his Ember attack on Hawlucha who took to the sky again to avoid the attack.

"You've done well, but now it's time for me to use my signature move!" Hawlucha yelled as he began to dive down towards Mark who braced himself.

"Mark, be careful! This guy's strong!" Treecko called out in concern.

"You think Treecko!?" Mark called back, not taking his eyes off Hawlucha.

"Take this! **FLYING PRESS!** " Hawlucha came and slammed into the ground with Flying Press, but as luck would have it, Mark dodged the attack, shocking Hawlucha along with Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were still hiding in a tree.

"Now it's my turn! **DOUBLE KICK!** " Mark kicked Hawlucha good with Double Kick before he could do anything else, but Mark wasn't done there, his fists were surrounded by fire again as he shouted, " **FIRE PUNCH!** " then he threw multiple Fire Punches at Hawlucha causing a good amount of damage, and then he delivered one last Fire Punch at Hawlucha's face, causing him to scream in pain as he landed on his back and groaned a bit, making Nuzleaf and Diggersby groan in disappointment.

* * *

Back with Tails and Basch, the two of them were still clashing their weapons together, but only Tails looked like he was taking some damage as he held his bar up to guard just as Basch brought his sword down at him just then they stood against each other with Tails panting hard.

"Well what do you know, you're fairing just a little better than that hedgehog I ran into back in Lightning Cave." Basch admitted, making Tails angry.

"So you fought Sonic! I don't care what you say about him, he's a great hero and the best friend anyone can have! So don't even think about saying anything bad about him!" Tails growled as he gripped his bar tightly in his hands.

"This is starting to get pointless, I think it's time to introduce you to one of my strongest moves!" Basch said as a rainbow aura surrounded his black sword as Tails braced himself while Basch yelled, "You can't defend yourself from this! **ILLUSION SWORD!** " then he slashed the air as a slash of rainbow energy shot out right at Tails as it sliced right through his metal bar and it slashed Tails right in the chest as he yelled in pain and held the metal bars in his hands as he grunted while blood seeped out from the wound he got from Basch's attack, then an explosion caught Basch's attention.

Basch turned to see Hawlucha on his back while flames just left Mark's fist as Basch sighed, "I knew that numb-skull's plan would fail." that gave Tails an opening as he hit Basch across the face with one of his metal bars with all of his might, but Basch was still standing.

"Aw man, I couldn't knock him out because of I'm still weak from the wound on my chest!" tails grunted as he struggled to stay on his feet as Basch glared at the fox.

"That's too bad, because you're gonna pay for that!" Basch growled as he raised his sword up high, but then...

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Basch turned to see Sonic walking over, Basch just sighed and vanished right before Tails collapsed feeling totally drained and hurt from his wound, that caught Sonic's attention as he ran over to Tails, very worried as he asked, "Tails? Tails! You okay bro!?" then he saw the wound on his friend making him gasp as he carefully picked Tails up and went back to the others just as Hawlucha groaned and got back up as they saw the damage done to their fox friend.

"TAILS!" Sticks cried in concern as they ran over to Sonic and Tails, even Hawlucha ran over to check on the fox as Sticks asked in concern, "Is he okay?"

Amy examined the injury to Tails' chest and assured, "He'll be okay, with the right kind of care, that cut should heal in a couple of hours." that made the others sigh in relief.

Hawlucha stepped up with a first-aid kit and offered, "Please, allow me to put the bandages on him." the others were confused when Hawlucha began to put the bandages on the fox while Mark looked at Wrestling Pokemon with a calm smile on his face just as Hawlucha finished wrapping up Tails' chest wound and told the others, "There we go."

"You're really a nice guy, aren't you?" Pikachu asked Hawlucha who turned to him.

"Yeah, I am, I'm a wrestling Pokemon and I also protect the Pokemon of this forest along with any other Fighting-Type Pokemon in this forest, but we do it in our own way." Hawlucha explained as something occurred to Sonic.

"So then why did you attack Mark out of the blue like that?" Sonic asked as Hawlucha stood on his feet again and turned to the Chimchar.

"I was told that he was a Pokemon who's been hurting the innocent." Hawlucha answered confusing the heroes.

"What? I haven't done nothing of the sort. Who told you that?" Mark asked while Nuzleaf and Diggersby paled a little just as Basch appeared back to their side.

"I told you this plan of yours wouldn't work." Basch muttered to Nuzleaf who was sweating like crazy along with Diggersby.

"Can we go now?" Diggersby whispered to Nuzleaf in fear.

"Y-Y-Yes." Nuzleaf whispered back in fear and the two of them began to slowly and quietly climb down the tree while Basch sighed in annoyance and just jumped down without making a sound.

"The ones who told me were two Pokemon, one that had big long ears, and the other one had a leaf on his head and a pointy nose, they were with a wolf with a red scar." Hawlucha answered, and the heroes knew who he was talking about, and that was enough to wake Tails up.

"Basch!" Tails exclaimed before he grunted and placed a hand on his chest.

"Easy there buddy." Sonic said to try and calm Tails down.

"Not just him, but Nuzleaf and Diggersby as well." Mark said with a glare, confusing Hawlucha.

"Just what are you talking about?" Hawlucha asked with his arms crossed.

"Okay, here's the thing, my fine feathered friend, the nine of us are not here to hurt the innocent Pokemon, we're actually on a quest to try and save the world from being destroyed by this Pokemon named Darkrai by gathering these five crystals and stopping him once and for all." Treecko explained.

"Not only that, but our fiery pal was once a human that got turned into a Chimchar mysteriously and he's been helping us take care of these Pokemon being controlled by Darkrai." Pikachu added while pointing at Mark who just nodded his head, shocking Hawlucha quite a bit.

"Right now, we're on our way to the Village of Fire to get one of the crystals." Tails added as Sonic helped him up on his feet.

"Hold on, if that's true, then who were those guys who told me you were the bad guy?" Hawlucha asked Mark in confusion.

"They're called Nuzleaf and Diggersby, a duo of sneaky Pokemon who like to cause trouble for anyone, and the wolf that was with them is named Basch, Darkrai's top henchman. Looks like Nuzleaf and Diggersby are working for Darkrai to make sure we fail in our mission." Mark answered while Hawlucha looked angry.

"I can't believe it... THEY LIED TO ME!" Hawlucha yelled angrily while Nuzleaf and Diggersby who heard everything along with Basch began to sweat some more while Basch smirked about the info about the location of the next crystal as they got off the tree.

"Well, they couldn't have gotten far, let's split up and go look for them." Amy told the others while Sticks looked ahead of them.

"And then I'll pound them good!" Knuckles said while pounding his fists together.

"There they are!" Sticks yelled while pointing ahead of them as they turned to see Basch who just vanished from their sight and then Nuzleaf and Diggersby who went really stiff.

"Trick me with that lie of yours, will ya!? THAT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Hawlucha yelled as he ran over to the two sneaky Pokemon who screamed and held each other in fear as Hawlucha began to beat them up in anger of being tricked while the others stood back.

"Guess Hawlucha doesn't take to getting lied to that well, does he?" Pikachu asked while sweat dropping.

"Most people never do." Amy answered with a nod as they kept watching Hawlucha beat up Nuzleaf and Diggersby.

"Uh, shouldn't we do something to stop that?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is between those three now Tails, there's no way I'm getting in the middle of that!" Sonic replied while pointing at the three Pokemon while Hawlucha got ready for one last Karate Chop.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Hawlucha shouted as he smacked Nuzleaf and Diggersby into the air with Karate Chop.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get back on the road to the Village of Fire." Treecko said as they nodded and went back to the road, but they were stopped by Hawlucha.

"Stop, Chimchar! I'm sorry for the mix-up." Hawlucha apologized with a bow.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Mark assured, but Hawlucha walked up to him and bowed again.

"No it is a big deal, whenever I'm involved in a mix-up like this, the other Pokemon just attack me without mercy, yet you guys didn't do such a thing." Hawlucha admitted and the others felt sympathy for the Wrestling who then got down on one knee in front of Mark and said, "Yet, you never did such a thing because of this mix-up. You have spared me from reliving that moment, and for that I owe you a dept of gratitude, for I will follow you in your quest to collect these crystals and stop Darkrai. Besides, I've always wanted to see the world myself."

That took the others by surprise while Mark thought about it, but then he smiled and said, "The more the merrier, welcome to the team Hawlucha!"

"OH YEAH!" Hawlucha cheered happily as he held a fist out to Mark as the two of them smiled and shared a fist bump while the others laughed at the scene before the ten of them continued on to the Village of Fire.

* * *

Back in Darkrai's lair, Darkrai and Basch were waiting for Nuzleaf and Diggersby to return just as the doors opened up revealing the sneaky Pokemon all battered and bruised from Hawlucha's attacks.

"You're late." Darkrai told the two Pokemon with an annoyed look on his face.

"You two should've been faster." Basch said with his arms crossed.

"Well next time, take us with you when you do that vanishing trick of yours, you idiot!" Nuzleaf yelled angrily, but after a second Basch held his sword up to Nuzleaf's neck.

"You dare cross your tongue with me?" Basch asked in a threatening tone, making Nuzleaf nervous as he shook like a leaf.

"Um... N-N-N-No S-Sir B-B-Basch." Nuzleaf answered with a nervous laugh.

"Basch." Darkrai said seriously.

"Sorry Father." Basch said as he put his sword away, but then he turned to Nuzleaf and Diggersby and said threateningly, "Do it again and we're gonna have a serious problem."

"Message received." Nuzleaf and Diggersby replied quickly and in fear.

Basch nodded as he turned to Darkrai who asked, "Any news on what those foolish creatures are doing now?"

"Yes Father, we overheard them saying that they're going to the Village of Fire to get the crystal there." Basch answered while Darkrai nodded his head.

"So, they're going after the Crystal of Fire. I knew it." Darkrai said while looking up.

"Father, should I dispose of any of them?" Basch asked while placing a hand on his chest.

Darkrai chuckled as he told Basch, "Actually yes, you can get rid of that yellow fox if you have a chance."

"The fox, why him?" Basch asked in confusion.

"I did my research, and it turns out the fox is a genius, with his brains he could be a major problem to my plans. Dispose of him first Basch." Darkrai answered.

Basch nodded with a smirk, "Understood."

* * *

The gang of heroes has added not one, but two new members, Pikachu and Hawlucha, and now the ten of them are on their way to the Village of Fire to obtain the Crystal of Fire. But at the same time, Darkrai has plans to have Basch dispose of Tails first, how will that work out? What other sneaky trick do Nuzleaf and Diggersby have up their sleeves? Things begin to heat up next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	10. Primal Blaze

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, After leaving Thunder Canyon with a new addition to the team, Mark was challenged to a battle by Hawlucha, the Flying Wrestler, while at the same time, Tails had a fight of his own against Basch. In the end Mark won the match, Tails got injured by Basch's attack, and they now have another new member to the team, and now the ten heroes head back on the road to the Village of Fire, but there are those who had some tricks up their sleeve, and sometimes the results are not always what anyone would expect.

Primal Blaze

After hearing about Nuzleaf's plan failing, Darkrai was pacing around while muttering to himself while Basch leaned against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed while Nuzleaf and Diggersby were in charge of coming up with a different plan as punishment for their last failure.

"Ooh, I got something Nuzleaf!" Diggersby yelled happily, but Nuzleaf wasn't impressed.

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you have Diggersby?" Nuzleaf asked with a dull look on his face.

"Okay, using my Dig attack and you using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under their current location, and then we drop them off in the middle of nowhere." Diggersby ttold his partner, who still wasn't impressed.

"That's your plan? Spoons?" Nuzleaf asked while Diggersby happily nodded his head, but then Nuzleaf smacked him in the head and scolded, "Idiot, that has got to be the dumbest plan I've heard ever! We've got to come up with a real plan quickly or else Smokey there will have our heads for messing up!" he pointed at Darkrai as he spoke, then he pointed at his partner and finished with, "Look you just sit there like a good boy and leave the planning to the professionals."

"Okay." Diggersby said sadly as he sat as Nuzleaf began to come up with a plan.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he yelled, "I've got it!"

That got everyone's attention as they gathered around Nuzleaf as Darkrai narrowed his eyes at the Wily Pokemon and said, "This better be good."

"Okay, you know how their little team has that annoying Chimchar wearing a scarf? Well, they also have a Treecko and a Froakie also wearing scarves like his, and that must mean that those three must get along well..." Nuzleaf began but it just annoyed Darkrai, and Basch.

"Get to the point Nuzleaf!" Darkrai growled impatiently making Nuzleaf jump a little.

"A-Anyway, I thought we can trick them into battling another trio of Pokemon, best two out of three, and if we win, Basch here can knock them out with no problem, and then we can dispose of them once and for all!" Nuzleaf explained his plan with a proud smirk.

"But, what kind of Pokemon did you have in mind?" Diggersby asked in confusion making Nuzleaf's smirk disappear right away.

"I, uh, I... haven't gotten that far." Nuzleaf admitted mareepishly while Darkrai began to think it over himself.

Basch sighed in annoyance, "I should've known you didn't have any weak Pokemon in mind."

"Hold on Basch, maybe he doesn't, but I know just the trio." Darkrai smirked as the others turned to him.

"You do, who exactly did you have in mind boss?" Diggersby asked in confusion as Darkrai's eyes glowed and then made three Pokemon appear but they were trapped in a ball of dark energy from Darkrai, one was like a brown hedgehog with a green spiky head, another one looked like a blue fish out of water with orange spiky cheeks, and the third one looked like some kind of fire mouse and they were struggling to break free.

"Uh, who exactly are those three boss?" Nuzleaf asked while pointing at the three trapped Pokemon.

"I'd like to introduce you to the Roll-Away Trio." Darkrai introduced, first he pointed at the fire mouse and said, "This is Cyndaquil, the Roll-Away Trio's Fire Mouse." then he pointed at the blue fish, "This is the Roll-Away Trio's Mud Fish, Mudkip." then he pointed at the last one in the ball and said, "And this is the Roll-Away Trio's leader, their Spiky Nut, Chespin."

"They don't look round to me, why are they called the Roll-Away Trio?" Diggersby asked in confusion.

"You can't keep us in here!" Chespin yelled at Darkrai, then he turned to his teammates and yelled, "Roll-Away Trio, let's roll away!"

"Yes Chespin!" Mudkip and Cyndaquil replied at the same time as the three of them curled up into balls with Cyndaquil being surrounded by fire and Mudkip being surrounded by ice as the three of them began to roll around the ball fast, surprising Nuzleaf and Diggersby, but all the rolling didn't seem to do the job.

"They call themselves the Roll-Away Trio because of they use these moves, Rollout, Ice Ball, and Flame Wheel and roll right into their opponents, and type advantages and type disadvantages don't even matter to them. I believe they could be useful to your plan." Darkrai explained while Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil stopped rolling and panted a little as they glared at their captors.

"Oh yeah, they're perfect for the job." Nuzleaf smirked while rubbing his hands together.

"Right, they just need a little something." Darkrai said as he summoned a dark sphere above his head, " **Dark Void!** " then he shot three dark spheres at the Roll-Away Trio who grunted before they fell asleep as Darkrai set them free of the dark ball they were in.

"Wow, you put them to sleep that easily?" Diggersby asked while looking at the three sleeping Pokemon who looked like they were having nightmares.

"Yes, and now for the final touch." Darkrai placed his hands in front of him, " **Nightmare!** " then scary dark energy waves began to leave his hands and move over to the sleeping Pokemon as it hit and they began to glow dark ad they grunted in pain while Darkrai began to tell them, "Listen to me carefully, Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil of the Roll-Away Trio, all life is never meant to be, it only brings pain and sadness much like the nightmares you're experiencing right now. If you do what I say, then I will free you three from your pain forever. Join me, Roll-Away Trio!"

Then he stopped his Nightmare as Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil stopped glowing as they woke up, but it looked like they were under control as they stood up, turned to Darkrai, bowed to him and said in unison, "The Roll-Away Trio is at your service, Master Darkrai."

Nuzleaf and Diggersby couldn't believe their eyes as Nuzleaf asked Basch, "Uh, Sir Basch, you have any idea what Darkrai just did to those three?"

"They are now under Father's control, first he uses his Dark Void to put them to sleep, then he uses his Nightmares to go right into their nightmares to do what he pleases, that's how Father puts anyone under his complete control." Basch explained as Darkrai pointed at Nuzleaf and Diggersby.

"Roll-Away Trio, you are to follow orders from that Pokemon with the long nose to dispose of our enemies, and give it your all, understood?" Darkrai asked.

"Understood Master Darkrai." the Roll-Away Trio said at the same time as they walked over to Nuzleaf and Diggersby while Darkrai turned to them with a glare.

"This plan of yours better not fail like your last one... or else!" Darkrai threatened making Nuzleaf and Diggersby pale as they nodded their heads rather quickly.

"I'd like to see if their plan works or not, so I'll take them over to those fools myself." Basch offered with a smirk.

"Very well Basch, I leave them in your claws my son." Darkrai nodded as Basch nodded back and went over to Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and the Roll-Away Trio and used his abilities to teleport the six of them to the ten heroes.

Seeing that they were gone, Darkrai turned to the only remaining person in the lair, Shadow, as he told him, "While those fools put their plan to motion, Shadow, you go to the Village of Fire to retrieve the Crystal of Fire."

"Understood Master Darkrai, I'll leave to find the crystal right away." Shadow said before he teleported away from the lair, leaving Darkrai to smirk to himself.

* * *

With the ten heroes, as they were walking on their way to the Village of Fire, Hawlucha began to tell them about his past matches with other Fighting-Type.

"...And even though he was fast, I was swift enough to dodge his Hydro Pump, and won the match with a powerful Brick Break to the face!" Hawluch just got finished telling his friends who were impressed, well Amy, not as much.

"Wow, no wonder they called you the undefeated champion!" Pikachu commented as they kept on walking.

"I'll say, that Poliwrath didn't know who he was messing with." Hawlucha said proudly, then he turned to the others and said, "Now, let me tell you guys about the time I won against a Chesnaught, blindfolded."

"Yeah, come on, tell us!" Treecko and Froakie yelled in excitement while Mark chuckled at how childish they were acting.

"Save story time for another time chumps!" Mark and the others looked ahead of them as they saw Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby standing in their path.

"Hey Wolf Boy, I'm glad you're here! Now I can get back at you for what you did to me and my friends back in Lightning Cave! Let's go!" Sonic challenged immediately while Sticks pulled out her boomerang and pushed Tails behind her to protect him as she growled at Basch while the others got into battle position.

"Save your breath hedgehog, I'm not here to battle you this time." Basch calmly said, confusing the ten heroes, but Sticks kept Tails behind her just in case.

"Then what are you three doing here?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're here for a little challenge for ya." Nuzleaf answered with his arms crossed.

"What kind of challenge Leaf-Head?" Knuckles asked, making Mark laugh a little.

"Good one Knuckles, I'm definitely gonna remember that one." Mark said still chuckling as he added to himself, "Leaf-Head."

Nuzleaf glared at Mark and Knuckles before he cleared his throat a bit and replied to Knuckles' question, "This challenge is more like a three-on-three Pokemon battle. And say hello to your challengers!"

Diggersby moved out of the way and announced, "Presenting, the Roll-Away Trio!" and shows the heroes Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil who were still under Darkrai's control.

Mark and Treecko looked tense, but Froakie just stared at the Roll-Away trio, and then he started to laugh out loud, confusing the others as Diggersby asked, "Got a problem with that, Frog Boy?"

"You call them a challenge!? Me, Mark, and Treecko can take them out in no time!" Froakie answered in-between laughs.

"Don't let appearances fool you Froakie. It's like the old saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover.'" Mark told Froakie seriously while Treecko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you better listen to your little fiery pal, they're stronger than they look." Nuzleaf said with his arms crossed.

"Oh I doubt it, come and prove it!" Froakie said with his arms crossed while Mark and Treecko looked at each other, then back to Froakie.

"If you really feel that confident, why don't you try taking on Cyndaquil first?" Nuzleaf challenged with a smirk on his face.

"I accept!" Froakie said before he and Cyndaquil stepped up to fight each other.

"This will be best two out of three with no substitutions!" Diggersby told the Pokemon as Cyndaquil and Froakie nodded their heads.

"So you're Cyndaquil, correct?" Froakie asked with a confident smile.

"Yes, I'm the Roll-Away Trio's Fire Mouse." Cyndaquil answered as they got ready to fight.

"Well, show me what you've got!" Froakie said.

"You're gonna regret this." Basch said while shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Tails whispered to the others while looking at the Roll-Away Trio carefully.

"I'll start the battle with this! **Bubble!** " Froakie fired his Bubble attack at Cyndaquil who just chuckled darkly.

"Big mistake fool! **SWIFT!** " Cyndaquil then fired sharp stars out of his mouth, popping all of the bubbles without a problem, making Froakie gasp as he got hit with Cyndaquil's Swift attack, taking the others by surprise.

"B-B-But how did...?" Froakie stuttered in shock.

"You thought I would fall before such a weak attack? My weakness against Water-Types like yourself, don't matter to someone like me! Now, get ready for my signature move! **FLAME WHEEL!** " Cyndaquil rolled fast towards Froakie who gasped and took the hit and landed on his back while groaning.

"Froakie, what are you doing!? Get up and show that Cyndaquil who's boss!" Pikachu cheered while Tails looked at the Roll-Away Trio once more and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Now I remember who those three are!" Tails gasped as the others turned to him as he explained, "Guys, Froakie's in trouble now, the Roll-Away Trio are a gang of Pokemon who normally fight for good! Chespin acts like the leader and rolls right through his enemies with Rollout! Mudkip his the second in command and can give his enemies quite a chill with Ice Ball! And then there's Cyndaquil, he lights the camp fires for his two teammates and can burn his enemies easily with Flame Wheel! Not only that, but all three of them don't even care what type of Pokemon they go up against!"

"Wow, so why are those guys fighting for those sneaks and Wolf Boy?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Maybe they got tricked into thinking we're the bad guys, just like how they trick me!" Hawlucha growled as he glared at Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and Basch.

"I don't think it's the same as when they tricked you Hawlucha." Mark said seriously as they all turned to the Chimchar.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Take a good look at the eyes of the Roll-Away Trio, and tell me if you see something strange about them." Mark said while pointing at Chespin and Mudkip as they looked at them carefully, and they knew what's wrong.

"They're under Darkrai's control!" Sticks exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, so they're doing this against their own free will." Mark said as Froakie tried to lick Cyndaquil with his Lick but Cyndaquil dodged the attack and got ready to charge.

"Is that all you've got? If so, it's my turn!" Cyndaquil said as he charged towards Froakie who growled angrily and charged up his Water Pulse.

"Try this on for size! **WATER PULSE!** " Froakie launched his Water Pulse at Cyndaquil who now had electricity running through his body as he dodged the attack, making the eight heroes gasp in shock.

"Nice try, but how about this!? **WILD CHARGE!** " then Cyndaquil rammed into Froakie with Wild Charge, causing a great deal of pain as Froakie screamed in pain and landed on his back while Cyndaquil landed on his feet and only grunted a little.

"Oh no, I've heard of that move! Wild Charge is an Electric-Type move that hurts the user as well!" Pikachu gasped in shock.

"So that's how he deals with any Water-Type opponents!" Sonic exclaimed while Froakie struggled to stand up.

"Do you give up little frog, or are you thirsty for more?" Cyndaquil taunted as Froakie glared at him.

"THAT'S IT!" Froakie yelled angrily as he summoned a glowing white blade and charged towards Cyndaquil out of anger.

"FROAKIE NO!" Mark and Treecko shouted, getting their Water-Type friend to call off his attack.

"Fool, he's charging randomly now." Basch thought while shaking his head slowly.

Cyndaquil didn't look impressed as he said, "I've had enough of this, I'm ending this with my most powerful move!" then flames flared on his back while Froakie jumped up with his blade.

"Time to get you good! **CUUUUT!** " Froakie dove down and got ready to use Cut while Cyndaquil smirked, and that caught the heroes attention.

"FROAKIE CALL THE ATTACK OFF!" Tails shouted to his friend.

"I've got you right where I want you! **ERUPTION!** " then Cyndaquil got Froakie head on with powerful flames that shot out of his back as Froakie screamed in pain as he got lifted up, but then Cyndaquil stopped his Eruption attack, letting Froakie crash into the battlefield and he had burn marks on him as he groaned and only twitched his leg a little.

"And there we go! The little frog is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins! And that means the first victory goes to the Roll-Away Trio!" Nuzleaf declared as Cyndaquil walked back over to his teammates.

Basch was a little impressed as he thought, "Well what do you know? Looks like this plan might work after all."

* * *

Froakie was now being bandaged up by Hawlucha as he sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry I lost in the first match guys."

"Hey, you win some, you lose some." Amy softly assured Froakie with a gentle rub to the head.

"I just hope you've learned your lesson Froakie, never underestimate your opponents. That's what I've learned when I was a human, it's the one thing I'll never forget." Mark said seriously with his arms crossed as they turned to see that Treecko and Mudkip were up next to battle.

"Now your opponent will be me, the Roll-Away Trio's Mud Fish, Mudkip, prepare yourself!" Mudkip said as he got into fighting position as did Treecko.

"And I will, I'm not like my friend who lost to your teammate." Treecko said seriously as they got started.

"We'll see about that! **MUD BOMB!** " Mudkip jumped up and fired a ball of mud right down at Treecko who braced himself.

"Return to sender! **POUND!** " Treecko smashed the ball of mud back at Mudkip with his tail as the mud ball hit Mudkip in the face as Mudkip landed on the ground.

"Not bad, but try this on for size! **WHIRLPOOL!** " Mudkip suddenly summoned a whirlpool of water before he launched it over to Treecko who got caught in it and began to spin around with the water.

"I'll see that guy's Whirlpool, and I'll raise him this!" Treecko thought as he inhaled his breath, while sucking in some of the water, " **DRAGON BREATH!** " Treecko then fired his Dragon Breath in different directions of the whirlpool before he got destroyed, sending water in different directions, surprising Mudkip mostly.

"Why that little green..." Nuzleaf growled while glaring at Treecko.

"You got out of my Whirlpool, no one has ever done that before." Mudkip said sounding surprised, then he turned serious as he said, "You may have gotten through that, but now try this! **ICE BALL!** " Mudkip then rolled towards Treecko in a ball of ice pretty fast and ramming Treecko, dealing a good amount of damage.

Froakie gasped seeing the same move he saw Avalugg of the Ice Fighters use as he exclaimed, "Ice Ball! That's the same move Avalugg used on me!"

"Not good, that move gets stronger the longer the user uses it!" Tails explained as Treecko tried his best to dodge another Ice Ball, but he still got hit in the tail causing him to scream in pain as Mudkip kept on rolling with Ice Ball.

Treecko growled angrily at the approaching ball of ice as he thought, "Damn it, he's hitting me good with one attack I can't stand, if I don't pull together, I'm gonna lose! I need a miracle!" then he grunted as his eyes turned ice blue with ice blue spheres of energy circled around his body, taking his friends, and enemies by surprise.

"What's going on with Treecko?" Sticks asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow just as Treecko yelled and fired the energy spheres right at Mudkip's Ice Ball as the two attacks collided with each other and cancelling each other out.

Amy gasped happily, "Guys, Treecko can use Hidden Power now!"

"Hidden Power?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"It's a unique Normal-Type attack that varies in type depending on the Pokemon using it. And since Treecko's using Hidden Power, it's become an Ice-Type Hidden Power." Tails explained.

Treecko turned to Mudkip with his eyes still glowing ice blue and yelled, "Okay, then I guess it's time to fight ice with ice! **HIDDEN POWER!** " then he fired more Hidden Power balls at Mudkip who tried to dodge, but he still got hit and took quite a bit of damage as Mudkip shook it off and glared at Treecko.

"Okay, that's it! You may have learned Hidden Power, but I have yet to use my most powerful move, until now!" Mudkip yelled as he took a deep breath, " **HYDRO PUMP!** " then he fired a powerful stream of water from his mouth right at Treecko who charged up an Energy Ball.

" **ENERGY BALL!** " then Treecko's Energy Ball collided with Mudkip's Hydro Pump as they cancelled each other out in an explosion, covering some of the field with smoke.

"What did you hope to accomplish with an Energy Ball like that?" Mudkip asked as his head fin began to twitch a bit as he looked around.

"That was just a decoy to make room for this!" Mudkip gasped as he quickly turned around, but it was too late, " **ENERGY BALL!** " Treecko came and shot Mudkip with an Energy Ball that was stronger than the one he used to intercept Hydro Pump with as Mudkip didn't have time to dodge as he got hit with the attack as he fell on his belly while groaning while the heroes cheered and Nuzleaf growled angrily.

"Mudkip's unable to battle, the green gecko wins! And that's a victory for the annoying ones!" Diggersby declared happily making Nuzleaf smack him in the head.

"Way to go Treecko!" Sonic commented as Treecko walked back over to his friends.

"This isn't over yet chumps! You still haven't faced the Roll-Away Trio's leader Chespin!" Nuzleaf yelled angrily while shaking his fist in the air while Mark looked at Chespin with a determined look on his face.

* * *

It was now time for the tie-breaker battle between Mark and Chespin who took their place on the battlefield.

"So you're the leader of the Roll-Away Trio, correct?" Mark asked carefully.

"Correct, I am their Spiky Nut, Chespin. I should tell you, I won't be as easy as my teammates were against your friends, I've face Fire-Types like you before." Chespin said as he and Mark got into fighting position.

"I've got to find a way to break Darkrai's control on Chespin and his friends, I don't want anything to happen to the Roll-Away Trio." Mark thought as he told the Spiky Nut Pokemon, "You may have the first move."

"How generous of you, but you're gonna regret that!" Chespin yelled as the spikes on his head began to glow, "Get ready for this! **PIN MISSILE!** " then he fired sharp glowing green pins up in the air as Mark looked up as they came raining down towards him.

" **Ember!** " Mark fired his Ember to burn away Chespin's Pin Missile, then he turned to his opponent and yelled, "I'm not gonna fall for something like that! Now, try this!" then Mark jumped into the air with his fist on fire, then he dove down towards Chespin, " **FIRE PUNCH!** "

Chespin smirked, "Time to hold you into place! **Vine Whip!** " two vines came out of Chespin's shoulders as he used them to hold Mark into place as the Chimchar gasped as did the heroes as the flames left Mark's fist as Chespin slammed him to the hard ground hard, making Mark grunt as he tried to struggle out of the vines.

"Come on, wiggle! Wiggle!" Sticks yelled to her friend.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Mark grunted while struggling.

"Trying won't help you this time! **ROLLOUT!** " Chespin brought his vines back to him just before he rolled up into a ball and quickly rolled his way over to Mark before he could recover from Vine Whip as Chespin hit Mark head on with Rollout.

"Yes, he's got that annoying Chimchar now!" Nuzleaf and Diggersby cheered for Chespin who kept rolling around the area with Rollout as Mark got back on his feet.

"Oh no, Rollout is a Rock-Type move that gets stronger as the user keeps rolling just like Ice Ball! Mark isn't a good choice for this, Fire-Types are weak against Rock-Type attacks!" Tails explained as they saw Mark running towards the rolling Chespin.

"If my fire won't work, try this! **DOUBLE KICK!** " but even with Double Kick, Mark still got hit good with Rollout just as Chespin called it off and Mark was still in the air because he got hit up there by Chespin's Rollout.

"This isn't much of a challenge, but now it's time to convert the energy from the sun into my own weapon!" Chespin declared as he spread his arms apart and light energy began to charged on top of his head.

Treecko knew what move it was as he gasped, "NO, NOT THAT!" that made the others turn to him.

"What's the matter?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Chespin's gonna use a Solar Beam attack! It's a powerful Grass-Type attack that allows the user to use the energy from the sun and make it his own powerful weapon! And to make it worse, Mark can't defend himself if he's in the air!" Treecko explained as they saw their Chimchar friend in the air who saw Chespin charging up for a powerful attack.

"I've gotta stop this before he could even use it! It might be a long shot, but I've got no other choice!" Mark thought as he took a deep breath and then, " **EMBER!** " instead of firing small flames, he fired a big fire ball at Chespin as it looked like it hit him, but as the smoke cleared, Mark saw that the spot where Chespin was standing was empty as he yelled, "Oh no, I missed! Where did Chespin go!?"

"Right behind you!" Mark quickly turned around to see Chespin right in front of him as he got his attack ready, "My turn! **SOLAR BEAM!** " then he fired his Solar Beam at Mark at close range as Mark was sent crashing down to the hard and was now under a pile of rocks as Solar Beam was called off making the others gasp when they saw Mark's arm under the rock pile, it wasn't moving an inch.

"MARK!" Sonic and the others cried out to their friend who wasn't moving under the rock pile.

"Uh... Mark?" Sonic asked while sweating a little.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby laughed with glee as they cheered, "YES, HE'S GONE! WE'RE RID OF HIM!"

Basch looked at the rock pile carefully as he thought, "If that's the case, then why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning?"

Nuzleaf ran over happily, "Well, it looks like Mark is unable to continue which means..." but before Nuzleaf could finish declaring the winner, the area suddenly began to shake like crazy surprising everyone.

"What's going on!?" Amy yelled through the shaking as they turned to the rubble.

Basch saw Mark's hand clench into a fist, so he thought, "I knew it!"

Then a figure emerged from the rubble, it was Mark, but his flame was burning fiercely and it was bigger than earlier and his eyes were glowing red.

"Mark, he's okay!" Pikachu yelled happily as Mark landed on the ground and then he roared in extreme rage and his flame became more fierce, blazing in different directions taking the others by surprise.

"Hey, what's going on with Mark?" Sticks asked as she kept Tails behind her while the fox looked at the Chimchar in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?" Amy asked while looking at the raging Chimchar as well.

"Yeah, that must be Blaze, a special ability that only activates when Fire-Types like a Chimchar or a Cyndaquil take on a lot of damage, it gives their Fire-Type attacks quite a power boost." Tails explained as they looked at their blazing friend who was growling at his opponent and glaring at him with his glowing red eyes.

"Strange, I've never seen a Blaze like that before." Treecko said while pointing at the blazing flame.

"I guess since Mark was once a human, it could be different for him." Hawlucha guessed.

Basch looked at the blazing Chimchar as he thought, "Looks like the beast has awakened."

"You want to keep going? Fine by me." Chespin said as he got ready to use Solar Beam again, but Mark just screamed with his ability still active before he jumped up to the air ready to attack himself.

"You may have gotten lucky and survived my last Solar Beam, but you won't be so lucky this time! **SOLAR BEAM!** " Chespin fired his attack on the raging Chimchar as intense flames surrounded his fists as he collided his Fire Punch with Solar Beam, but then he began to easily push it back, shocking everyone else as Chespin called it off and yelled, "That's impossible! No one has been able to push my Solar Beam back like that before!" and then Mark gave Chespin a hard punch over to Mudkip and Cyndaquil with Fire Punch as Chespin crashed into his teammates as some dark energy left their bodies, much to everyone's surprise.

And then, everyone was surprised some more when Mark landed on the ground and roared in rage once again with his flame still burning fierce in different directions as Basch thought, "So, even after a battle, Blaze is still active on this one. I'll have to report this to Father." then he teleported away from the area on his own making Nuzleaf and Diggersby gasp when they saw that Basch was gone.

"Hey Mark calm down, you've won that battle!" Sonic said to try and calm the raging Chimchar down, but he had no luck.

"Mark, that battle's over, calm down!" Amy called out, but Mark still didn't listen as he roared in rage some more.

"I don't think he even hears us!" Tails told the others just as Mark turned to Sonic and shot a powered up Ember fireball at the hedgehog who picked up Amy and dodged the attack.

"Mark, what are you doing!?" Treecko yelled as Mark turned and charged towards him with a powered up Fire Punch as Treecko yelped and dodged the attack.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted as they tried their best to dodge Mark's attacks as the raging Chimchar began to randomly use his Fire-Type attacks in different directions as he roared in rage while Nuzleaf and Diggersby were watching Mark set random things on fire while shaking like a couple of leaves.

"Uh, Nuzleaf, do you think now might be a good time to run like hell since the plan failed?" Diggersby asked in fear.

"Yeah, now's an excellent time! Let's get outta here!" Nuzleaf replied in fear, but then Mark got in front of them with his fists on fire before he screamed in rage again as he punched Nuzleaf and Diggersby hard into the air with Fire Punch, and as they were flying up high, Nuzleaf yelled, "YOU BETTER KEEP THAT-"

"-FIRE CHIMP UNDER CONTROL!" Diggersby finished just before they couldn't be seen anymore just as Mark fired a big Ember fireball up into the air as it exploded in the sky and rained down multiple smaller fireballs.

"Guys, the fire!" Tails yelled while pointing at the fire around them while Treecko and Froakie turned their attention to Mark who was screaming in rage and beating his chest, then they nodded at each other and ran over to their raging friend.

"Treecko, Froakie, come back!" Sonic yelled to the two Pokemon who held Mark down in their arms as Mark screamed while struggling to break free.

"Mark, it's over, you won!" Treecko grunted as he tried to get through to his friend.

"It's over Mark, please stop!" Froakie grunted as the flames from Mark's intense flame began to surround the three of them.

"This is crazy! Blaze is supposed to help a Fire-Type Pokemon when they really need it! But to completely lose control like that!?" Amy shrieked as Mark kept struggling and scream in rage, but Treecko and Froakie refuse to let go.

"Guys... For all we know, this could very well be Mark's true power." Tails muttered as they watched their three friends.

"Ugh... Mark, it's over! You've won the battle!" Treecko grunted.

"That's enough! You won already! Please, listen to us!" Froakie grunted as Mark kept screaming in rage.

"MARK, STOOOOOOOOOP!" Treecko and Froakie bellowed and that seemed to get through to Mark as he stopped screaming, his flame returned to normal and his eyes stopped glowing, but then Mark sighed as he passed out in Treecko and Froakie's arms as they sighed in relief.

Sonic sighed in relief, "Good, it looks like Treecko and Froakie got through to him."

"But what about the fire?" Knuckles asked as they saw that the area was still on fire.

"We'll take care of it!" Sonic and the others turned to see that the Roll-Away Trio were back on their feet and back to normal as Chespin told them, "We've handled fires like this, we'll put it out!" Chespin then turned to Mudkip and Cyndaquil and said, "Guys, you know what to do!"

"Right!" Mudkip and Cyndaquil nodded as Mudkip jumped up high and got ready to use one of his moves.

" **WHIRLPOOL!** " then Mudkip launched his Whirlpool up above the fire while Chespin and Cyndaquil nodded and jumped up next.

" **PIN MISSILE!** / **SWIFT!** " Chespin and Cyndaquil used Pin Missile and Swift in the whirlpool as the attacks came raining down towards the fire, now coated with water, thus putting out the fire around the area as they landed on the ground just as the whirlrpool vanished.

"Whoa, nice work!" Tails commented the Roll-Away Trio who smiled and nodded their heads.

"Think of it as our way of saying thanks." Mudkip said confusing the heroes, except for Mark who was still unconscious from his ability.

"If that Chimchar hadn't have knocked Chespin over to me and Mudkip with that ability of his, we'd still be under Darkrai's control." Cyndaquil cleared it up for the heroes.

"Thanks, but it would be nice if we could figure out how to control it." Hawlucha said while looking at the unconscious Cimchar.

"We'd love to help out, but we have our own job to do. When your friend wakes up, be sure to give him our thanks." Chespin said as the nine of them nodded as Chespin turned to his teammates and said, "Roll-Away Trio, it's time to roll!" Mudkip and Cyndaquil nodded before the three of them rolled away using Rollout, Ice Ball, and Flame Wheel as Sonic and the others turned back to Mark because they still couldn't believe he had that kind of fire power in him.

* * *

Back in Darkrai's lair, Basch delivered the news about what happened during the three-on-three battle, and he was ANYTHING but happy.

"WHAT!? Are you sure Basch?" Darkrai asked sounding angry.

"Yes Father, I saw it with my own eyes." Basch confirmed as Darkrai's fists were shaking.

"I should've known that Chimchar would have an ability like that!" Darkrai growled, then he muttered in a low dark voice, "Primal Blaze."

"Excuse me Father, but what is Primal Blaze?" Basch asked in confusion.

"Primal Blaze is more powerful and more intense than regular Blaze. Only a few number of Fire-Type Pokemon have this ability. Once activated, the Fire-Type loses control of itself and attacks anything it sees with Fire-Type attacks, and the only way to cancel this ability is that if the Pokemon with Primal Blaze passes out through exhaustion, or if someone can call out to the Pokemon to calm them down. There is a possibility to control Primal Blaze, but if any Fire-Type with this ability thinks it can take control of this ability better hope for a miracle first." Darkrai explained just as the doors opened up as Darkrai and Basch turned to see Nuzleaf and Diggersby all burned up because of Mark and his Primal Blaze.

"Finally, we're back, but it's too bad we had to get here the painful way!" Nuzleaf groaned.

"Anyone have something to treat these burns?" Diggersby asked before he and Nuzleaf recoiled from the glare Darkrai was giving them.

"YOU TWO INFERIOR POKEMON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH TWICE! ONCE FOR FAILING ME AGAIN, AND ONCE MORE FOR AWAKENING THAT CHIMCHAR'S PRIMAL BLAZE ABILITY!" Darkrai yelled angrily while Nuzleaf and Diggersby held each other in fear while shaking like crazy while Basch just sighed and shook his head slowly.

* * *

Not only did Sonic and the others freed the Roll-Away Trio from Darkrai's control, but they've also discovered Mark's unusual Blaze ability, one that Darkrai called Primal Blaze! But that won't stop them from reaching over to the Village of Fire to get the next crystal! Will they get there before Shadow finds the Crystal of Fire? Who will they have to fight for the crystal? Will Mark go into Primal Blaze once again? And what will happen once Basch and Tails cross paths once again? Find out next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	11. Shadow's Last Stand

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby stopped Mark and his friends and issued a challenge, a three-on-three Pokemon battle against a trio of Pokemon under Darkrai's control, Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil, otherwise known as the Roll-Away Trio. Froakie was up first against Cyndaquil, but lost against the Fire Mouse. Next, Treecko was up against Mudkip, and during the battle, Treecko learned a new move, Hidden Power, and was able to beat Mudkip in the battle. Finally, it was Mark against Chespin, but it suddenly turned serious when Mark lost control of himself when the ability, Primal Blaze, suddenly went active and he firing his Fire-Type attacks randomly in different directions. Treecko and Froakie managed to snap Mark out of it but their Chimchar friend lost consciousness and the Roll-Away Trio, who snapped out of Darkrai's control, worked together as a team to put out the fire Mark unknowingly caused and rolled off. Now Sonic and the others continue on their way to the Village of Fire to hopefully get the next crystal.

Shadow's Last Stand

Sonic and the others were walking along the path to the Village of Fire with Amy and Tails taking another look at the map while Mark was still unconscious so Hawlucha was carrying him on his back.

"Okay guys, according to the map, we're almost at the Village of Fire." Amy told her friends.

Treecko suddenly panted as he wiped off some sweat from his face and asked, "Speaking of which, is anybody else feeling hot?"

"Is anybody else feeling lost?" Sonic asked while looking around.

"Is anybody else wishing they brought more peanut butter?" Sticks suddenly asked as they stopped walking for a bit.

"Yes." Knuckles answered Treecko's question, "Yes." then he answered Sonic's question, "And you read my mind!" Knuckles answered Sticks' question while pointing at her.

"Well maybe if you wore the tinfoil hat I gave you, THAT wouldn't have happened." Sticks replied while the others, besides Mark, looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Come on guys, focus. There'll be time for peanut butter and tinfoil hats later." Pikachu told the badger and echidna seriously.

"He's right, right now let's just focus on getting to the Village of Fire so we can get the next crystal before Darkrai or his goons get to it." Froakie added.

"Right!" Knuckles nodded, but then he pointed at Froakie and Pikachu and told them, "But I'm holding you two to the peanut butter and tinfoil hat promise."

Tails sighed and shook his head, "Let's just keep going."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hawlucha agreed as they began walking again.

* * *

Later the ten heroes finally made it to a village surrounded by lit torches, small pools of lava, a statue of a Pokemon that's kinda like Raikou and Suicune, and somewhere in the distance of the village was a huge volcano with smoke coming from the top, but they also saw that it looked like some battles have already happened around the village.

"We made it, we're in the Village of Fire!" Sonic exclaimed while looking around until they finally took a look at the statue.

"I bet that's the founder of the Village of Fire." Treecko said while pointing at the statue.

"That's Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. It's said that Entei was thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch." Amy explained to the group, none of them were aware that they were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

"Well, from the looks of things, it looks like Basch or somebody else beat us here and are probably looking for the crystal as we speak." Tails said while looking at the damage done to the Village of Fire.

"Then we'd better get to work finding the crystal first." Hawlucha said still carrying Mark's unconscious body on his back.

"Right." Treecko nodded, then he looked at the big volcano, pointed at it and suggested, "I say we start by looking there."

"That big volcano? Are you kidding me!?" Knuckles yelled while looking at the volcano.

"Well, Grandpa Ampharos said that it's Mt. Flare, the biggest volcano in the world, and during my training, I've heard Charizard tell Feraligatr and Serperior rumors that Mt. Flare is like a fiery labyrinth on the inside, and that in the deepest part of it is something big and white like some sort of dragon. But no one knows because no one has made it that far in the volcano." Pikachu explained to his friends while the three pairs of eyes turned to Sonic.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure. Come on guys, we're going to Mt. Flare." Sonic told the others who nodded, but before they could take another step.

"NOW!" someone shouted as three Pokemon jumped out of nowhere, one a pig Pokemon, another a fox Pokemon, and the one in the middle was a monkey Pokemon that kinda looked like a Chimchar, only with a blue mask above his eyes and a burning flame at the tip of his tail they were behind Sonic as the three of them fired a long stream of fire from their mouths right at Sonic.

"OW! OW! OW! THAT BURNS! OW! OW! OW! IT'S VERY HOT! OW! OW! OW!" Sonic yelled in pain as he jumped around, that made Knuckles laugh while Amy and Tails looked pretty mad.

Then Mark suddenly groaned as he opened his eyes a bit and asked, "Hey guys, what's all the yelling about?"

"Good to see that you're up." Hawlucha said as he let Mark stand on his feet again.

Mark saw Sonic jumping around with a burning butt, Knuckles laughing at the burning hedgehog and the three Pokemon that attacked as Mark asked, "What's going on with them?"

"We made it to the Village of Fire and then those three suddenly attacked Sonic." Treecko answered with a dull look on his face.

Froakie then got in front of the three Fire-Type Pokemon and asked, "What's going on?"

"THAT HEDGEHOG ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE!" the monkey Pokemon replied while pointing at Sonic who had his back turned while rubbing his butt to cool off the burn.

"Oh... it burns." Sonic weakly said as he kept rubbing.

"THAT HEDGEHOG CAME AND ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE! ME, TEPIG AND FENNEKIN COULDN'T JUST SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING!" the monkey Pokemon kept yelling angrily.

"Calm down Monferno." the fox Pokemon, Fennekin calmly told the monkey Pokemon, Monferno.

"Well, it wasn't Sonic who attacked the village. It was like this when we got here." Froakie told the Fire-Types.

Still very angry, Monferno glared at Froakie and angrily asked, "OH YEAH!? WELL IF IT WASN'T HIM, THEN WHO WAS IT!? WHO CAME AND ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE!?"

"Maybe him?" Sticks suddenly asked while pointing ahead as they turned to see Shadow, but he was moving pretty fast so they couldn't get a good look at his face.

"Shadow!?" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks asked in shock while Monferno, Tepig, and Fennekin looked a bit terrified.

"That's the guy who killed the Ice Fighters!?" Mark asked in shock.

"That's the guy, I would know that shade of black anywhere!" Treecko answered while Froakie nodded his head.

Monferno, Teipg, and Fennekin walked up to Sonic with guilty looks on their faces as they say at the same time, "We're sorry we attacked you like that."

"Don't worry about it, I've been hit harder than that before." Sonic said with a grin.

"He's heading towards Mt. Flare!" Hawlucha exclaimed while pointing at the volcano, he was talking about Shadow of course.

"Come on guys, we've gotta get the crystal before he does!" Tails told the others who nodded and the ten of them ran off towards Mt. Flare, leaving Monferno, Tepig, and Fennekin behind.

"Good luck travelers!" Tepig called to the heroes.

"Be careful!" Fennekin warned.

"MAKE THAT HEDGEHOG PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO OUR VILLAGE!" Monferno shouted to them.

* * *

Mark, Sonic, and the other eight made it to the entrance to Mt. Flare, but they couldn't go any further since two Pokemon with fire images on their bodies and burning flames at the tips of their tails stood in the way.

"Stop right where you are!" one of the guard Pokemon told the heroes.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked the two Pokemon in the way.

"We are the Magmar guards, and we cannot allow anyone pass this point!" Magmar 2 told the heroes.

"You two don't understand, we've gotta get in there and get something before some bad guy gets their hands on it!" Mark told the Magmar duo.

"If you wish to get in Mt. Flare, you must solve this riddle first." Magmar 1 said seriously while they got ready for some solving.

"What goes like this, "Magmar 2 began as Magmar 1 mimicked Sonic's earlier scream of pain, making Knuckles chuckle until Amy slapped him in the arm pretty hard as Magmar continued with, "carries two weapons, and has 20 legs?"

The ten heroes began to think hard about the answer to the riddle, then after a few minutes of thinking, Sticks then asked, "All of us?" that made her friends look at her.

"CORRECT!" the Magmar duo yelled out loud, startling some of the heroes as the Magmar duo stood out of the way to let them pass as they said together, "You may enter Mt. Flare!"

And so Mark, Sonic and the others entered Mt. Flare, and just by entering the cave, they looked around to see some small streams of lava in different areas of the cave.

"That was some quick thinking Sticks, how did you get the answer down just like that?" Amy asked her best friend.

"I thought back to when we first got to the Village of Fire, when Sonic screamed in pain, and then I remembered my boomerang and your hammer, and I just took a wild guess." Sticks answered while shrugging.

"Well, it was the answer that gave us permission to enter Mt. Flare, good thinking Sticks." Tails commented with a smile making Sticks blush just a little.

"Y'know Sticks? I think the ten of us make a pretty good team!" Sonic told the badger.

"I heard there's no "I" in teamwork." Sticks said while shrugging.

Mark nodded and crossed his arms, "That's right!"

"Then, how does it see?" Sticks suddenly asked while pointing at her eyes while everyone stopped walking as they turned to her in confusion.

"Uh..." Mark and Sonic didn't know how to answer her.

"What are you talking about?" Hawlucha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, if teamwork doesn't have an eye, then it's blind, right? How are we gonna find the crystal in this cave before Shadow does without any eyes?" Sticks asked, confusing them some more.

"Uh... I... I..." Sonic and Mark tried to explain, but...

"Oh! TWO eyes! That's plenty enough to find the crystal before Shadow! Let's go!" Sticks yelled happily.

"What just happened?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Teamwork!" Sticks exclaimed happily while wrapping her arms around Amy and Tails before she jumped with joy.

"Yeah, go teamwork!" Knuckles cheered while holding up Treecko and Froakie.

"Um, I think that's what just happened." Pikachu said while sweat dropping a little.

Treecko wiped some sweat off his face as he asked, "Can we please move on and find that crystal? The heat from this cave is killing me."

"You're right, let's go." Hawlucha said as they started walking down the path again.

"We'll find that crystal. After all, how hard can finding one crystal in this cave be?" Knuckles asked as they walked down the path.

* * *

Turns out it was pretty hard to find the crystal in Mt. Flare, but it was pretty easy to get lost as they were now in a big area of the cave with some lava waterfalls a good distance away from them while they looked around for the crystal or Shadow, but then they bumped into each other as they got together in a circle.

"OK, it's official, we're lost!" Sonic told his friends.

"You think?" Treecko asked sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"Who knew that caves inside volcanoes could be so complicated? We could be here a while." Mark said while looking around.

"This isn't how I thought I'd go out. I figured I'd go out in a ball of fire." Knuckles said as the others turned to him.

"This is a volcano. It's basically a ball of fire inside a mountain." Tails explained to Knuckles.

"Really? Oh, well, then this is exactly how I thought I'd go out." Knuckles said, then he pumped his fist and yelled, "Sweet, called it!"

"Listen guys, I know we lost Shadow and things look bad, but we'll get out of this. We always do!" Sonic assured.

"How?" Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks asked in confusion.

"Ummmm..." Sonic had a hard time trying to find an answer to that question.

"I'm with you so far." Knuckles said while pointing at the blue hedgehog.

"Guys, keep it down. We're not gonna have time to think is you wake those guys up." Treecko whispered while pointing behind the girls as they turned to see a bunch of lion cub Pokemon sleeping peacefully.

"It's a pride of Litleo." Sticks whispered while looking at the sleeping pride, then they looked around to see some more Litleo surrounding them, all of them sleeping.

"Man, this place is wall-to-wall Litleo." Pikachu whispered while looking at the sleeping Fire-Types.

"Well the last thing we need is to wake them up, so keep it down everyone." Mark quietly warned the others.

"Gotcha." Knuckles nodded as he unknowingly hit a Litleo with the back of his shoe, Amy saw it and quietly gasped.

"Knuckles!" Amy quietly scolded the now confused echidna.

"What did I say?" Knuckles asked in confusion, but then he turned to see the Litleo he hit waking up.

"Now we just need to find the crystal and blow this joint." Tails whispered not noticing the growling Litleo behind Knuckles, until now as they gasped and thought things were gonna get ugly.

"Let's do it quick before they blow on us!" Sonic said before he ran off.

"Let's get outta here!" Amy yelled as everyone but Mark ran after Sonic just before the Litleo let out a roar that woke up the rest of the Litleo in their pride, and boy were they angry.

Mark laughed nervously as he started to talk to the Litleo pride, "I understand if you all are mad, I mean if someone just walked into my bedroom and woke me up, I wouldn't be a happy camper myself." then he quickly ran off after his friends as he yelled, "Guys, wait up!"

Then the Litleo pride ran after the heroes with some of them firing their Ember attacks and some of them running after them with flame surrounding their bodies.

Tails saw it and yelled to his friends, "Look out for their Ember and Flame Charge!" as they tried to dodge the attacks from the Litleo pride.

"There's too many off them!" Treecko yelled as they kept running while Mark and Froakie looked back before they looked serious as they stopped running to face the Litleo pride making the others stop to look at their friends in confusion.

"No there's not." Froakie said seriously.

"Froakie, let's push these guys back with our attacks!" Mark said as Froakie nodded in agreement while the Litleo pride got closer and closer.

" **EMBER!** / **BUBBLE!** " Mark and Froakie fired their Ember and Bubble attacks in front of the Litleo pride, startling them as they stopped running towards.

Mark and Froakie stopped their attacks as they smiled at what happened as Froakie said, "It's working!"

"Awesome job you two, try it one more time!" Sonic told the Fire Chimp and Bubble Frog as he gave them a thumbs-up.

"You got it Sonic!" Mark said with a thumbs-up of his own before he and Froakie took a deep breath, ready to unleash Ember and Bubble again, but instead of Ember and Bubble, Mark and Froakie shot out a powerful stream of flames while Froakie shot out a beam of ice, surprising the ten heroes and scared the Litleo pride enough to make them run away in fear as Mark and Froakie called off their mysterious attacks.

"That wasn't Ember and Bubble, what did Mark and Froakie use just now?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Well, Froakie just used Ice Beam, an Ice-Type attack, and Mark just used Flamethrower, a Fire-Type attack." Tails answered while Mark and Froakie looked at each other.

"This is proof that our team is getting stronger." Hawlucha said with a smile and his arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Mark and Froakie cheered as they gave each other a high-five.

"This is great! Now, let's go get that crystal!" Amy cheered as they ran on down the path.

* * *

Now the ten heroes were standing in front of a gate with a fire symbol in the middle.

"Wow, didn't expect to see something like that in a cave." Knuckles said while Tails was checking his device as he held it in front of the gate.

"It says here, that the crystal behind this gate is called the Crystal of Fire, and it burns any thief that would try to steal it, but it's safe for any person with good intentions in their heart." Tails explained to the others as he put his device away.

"Looks like this is as far as we can go, so let's go in and get the crystal." Sonic said as he walked over to open the gate.

Then Amy pulled Sonic back and told him, "Wait Sonic, since we're in a cave inside a volcano, I wouldn't touch the gate if I were you. The metal might be burning hot."

"It should be safe for Fire-Type Pokemon, so we should let Mark open the gate." Tails suggested, then he turned to the Chimchar and asked, "Do you think you can open the gate for us Mark?"

Mark looked at the gate, shrugged and said, "I'll see what I can do." then he walked over to the gate and grunted as he began to push the gate open, then he stopped to quickly say, "Hey, I'm actually doing it!" then he went on to open the gate fully, once he was done he turned to the others and said, "Okay, we're in!"

Then they walked inside an area big enough for some battling, surrounded by some lava and lava waterfalls, then they looked ahead to see a Pokemon that looked like a majestic white dragon sitting in a huge chair with his eyes closed and his head down like he was meditating, and floating above him was a red crystal with a few flames dancing around it.

Sensing who was in the room with him, the white dragon Pokemon with his eyes still closed and his head still down in his meditating position asked this, "What's this? Mere Pokemon and animals who have ascended and defeated the Pokemon of the cave come here unscathed?"

Then the Pokemon tilted his head up and opened his blue eyes, Froakie was paralyzed after seeing the Pokemon's face as the white dragon looked at them and said, "Very well, I welcome you all to Mt. Flare."

Mark stepped up and asked, "Sir, who are you?"

The Pokemon took a look at Mark, raised an eyebrow, then he answered, "Hm? I am Reshiram, the guardian of the Crystal of Fire. I've guarded it for 200 years. Know this, the Magmar guards you saw outside Mt. Flare, they were the only ones that have ever come thus far. Many others have either met their defeat and left, ran away, or were too afraid to come. You are only the second group to have made it this far."

"Lucky for us." Treecko whispered to Knuckles who nodded in agreement.

"Do you want the Crystal of Fire?" Reshiram suddenly asked.

"Yes sir, it's for an important mission." Mark answered with a serious expression.

Then Reshiram used his majestic wings to fly up as he said, "Ah, such great timing, I was in dire need for a distraction." then he landed and smirked as he told the ten heroes, "I will not go easy on you, hope you can keep up. PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"Look out guys!" Pikachu yelled as they all got ready to fight.

" **FALL BEFORE MY EXTRASENSORY!** " Reshiram's blue eyes glowed as he got Knuckles and Hawlucha with some sort of odd, unseeable power as they grunted and got down to one knee.

"Knuckles, Hawlucha, are you okay?" Tails asked his friends who kinda flinched a bit.

"My Extrasensory can make the target flinch if it hits." Reshiram explained.

"Okay Reshiram, try that on me!" Amy yelled as she charged towards the Vast White Pokemon with her hammer ready to smash only to have him fly up to dodge the attack.

"Not bad young lady, but try this on for size!" Reshiram yelled as he opened his mouth as purple energy formed inside, " **DRAGON PULSE!** " then he fired his attack at Amy, but Sonic quickly ran by and carried Amy to safety as Reshiram commented, "Quite quick on your feet blue hedgehog."

"So am I! **QUICK ATTACK, LET'S GO!** " Pikachu then came and slammed his head against Reshiram's gut with Quick Attack, then his red cheeks sparked with electricity, " **THUNDERBOLT!** " Pikachu fired some electricity at Reshiram before he jumped off his body.

"Nice try, but Electric-Type attacks don't do much on me." Reshiram said before he used Extrasensory on Pikachu as he grunted at the power he was being hit with.

Then Reshiram got hit with Sticks' boomerang, causing him to stop as he turned to see Tails flying up while carrying Mark with Hawlucha flying next to him, then Tails threw Mark down towards with Hawlucha diving down towards Reshiram as well and the two of them looked like they were getting ready to attack, " **DOUBLE KICK!** " Mark went first and gave Reshiram a kick to the head and then went down to kick him in the gut, " **FLYING PRESS!** " Hawlucha was up next and he got Reshiram in the head with Flying Press and then Sonic hit him in the gut with his Spin Dash.

"My my, your team is quite something, but let's how you can handle this!" Reshiram said as he flew up with his tail flaring and glowing red, then a ball of fire formed in his mouth as it got bigger, " **FUSION FLARE!** " then Reshiram fired the ball of fire at the heroes as Mark stepped up along with Treecko and Pikachu.

" **FLAMETHROWER!** / **DRAGON BREATH!** / **ELECTRO BALL!** " Mark and Treecko fired their Flamethrower and Dragon Breath at the Fusion Flare ball while Pikachu launched a ball of electricity from his tail at the Fusion Flare as well as they got caught in a struggle.

"WHAT!?" Reshiram yelled in shock while Froakie was still a little scared, but the he looked determined as he powered up for a Water Pulse.

"Don't forget about me! **WATER PULSE, GOOOO!** " Froakie added his Water Pulse to the struggle before the attacks got caught in an explosion as the area got covered in smoke.

Reshiram was in the air looking around the smoke for the heroes, then he heard Mark shout, "NOW TREECKO!" then he saw three figures jump out of the smoke cloud as Reshiram looked up to see Sonic, Mark, and Treecko in the air with Treecko using Dragon Breath on Mark's feet just before Mark and Sonic came down at Reshiram with Sonic using his Spin Dash on his gut while Mark and Treecko shouted, " **DOUBLE DRAGON KICK!** " then Mark kicked Reshiram pretty good once with the combo move, but missed the second time.

"Nice try! **Dragon Pulse!** " Reshiram fired his Dragon Pulse at Mark at close range, sending him falling towards the lava, making the others gasp, then Froakie pulled some frubbles from behind his neck and threw it Mark's way like a rope as Mark caught it and Froakie pulled him to safety with Pikachu and Tails' help.

"Just try that again!" Knuckles yelled before he jumped up to punch Reshiram pretty hard multiple times.

"Gladly!" Reshiram got another Dragon Pulse ready, but then Treecko stopped him by getting him good with his Dragon Breath.

"I'm not gonna let you!" Treecko yelled as all the heroes got back on the ground while looking at Reshiram.

"I see, the ten of you seem to be pretty loyal to each other. I'm impressed, as a reward, I shall introduce you all to my most powerful move!" Reshiram said as he tail flared up again but blue fire formed in his mouth.

"Careful guys, Reshiram's about to do something!" Amy warned while Mark and Sonic looked at each other seriously before they nodded at each other.

" **BLUE FLARE!** " Reshiram fired blue flames at the group as the ground exploded, but as the smoke cleared, he only saw eight of the ten heroes on the ground panting as he asked, "Where are the Chimchar and the blue hedgehog? Where did they go!?"

"DOWN HERE RESHIRAM!" the Vast White Pokemon quickly turned to see Mark and Sonic on the ground behind him with Sonic charging up his Spin Dash while Mark said, "Me and Sonic have a little surprise of our own!" then he turned to Sonic's spinning form, " **Flamethrower!** " then he suddenly hit Sonic with his Flamethrower and now Sonic was still spinning with flames surrounding his body as Mark shouted, "GO FOR IT SONIC!" then Sonic shot up and got Reshiram pretty good with his fired up Spin Dash.

Due to the damage he received in the battle Reshiram crashed into the ground as he groaned, but didn't do anything else as Amy ran over to Sonic and gave him a hug as she happily yelled, "Way to go Sonic!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Mark's help." Sonic said as he and Mark shared a fist-bump.

"What kind of combo move was that anyway?" Pikachu asked Mark in confusion.

"It's just a little something we like to call, the Flaming Spin Dash." Mark answered while Sonic grinned along as Reshiram got back on his feet.

"Looks like you have bested me in battle. I haven't had a battle like that in a long time. You have proven yourselves worthy, the Crystal of Fire is yours." Reshiram said as the Crystal of Fire lowered down to the heroes who were happy with the results.

"Thank you sir." Mark said with a bow, but just as he was about to take the crystal, a metal gloved hand suddenly snatched it as they gasped and turned to see a figure that looks like a black hedgehog dash off with the Crystal of Fire in his hands.

"That was Shadow, he's got the Crystal of Fire!" Sonic yelled before he dashed off after Shadow while yelling, "Stop right there Shadow!"

"Quick, to the entrance!" Mark yelled to the others as the nine of them ran out of Reshiram's room as Reshiram kept thinking about Mark.

"Strange, that Chimchar was not like any Fire-Type Pokemon I seen in the last 200 years. Looks like he's finally made his choice after all." Reshiram chuckled before he sat back down in his chair to meditate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was dashing around with the crystal in his hands, it wasn't even burning him thanks to his metal gloves as he kept speeding around to find the exit as he thought, "The Crystal of Fire, that puts Master Darkrai's crystal collection at two. Only three more to go Master Darkrai, and they'll be yours soon."

"Stop right there Shadow!" Shadow turned his head to see Sonic speeding towards him as he said, "So I see you've finally come out of the... shadows." he laughed a little at his own little joke.

"You inferior being, there are no shadows!" Shadow yelled at Sonic as the two hedgehogs were running side-by-side through Mt. Flare.

"It's a joke. Your name is Shadow. Hiding in the shadows. Get it? It's funny." Sonic said, but then he got back on topic as he said, "Anyway, drop the crystal Shadow, my friends and I need it to save the world!"

"Not a chance! These crystals belong to Master Darkrai! All life on this insignificant planet will perish!" Shadow yelled, surprising Sonic.

"I see, so Darkrai got you too eh? Kinda surprised to be honest." Sonic chuckled a little.

"Silence! Your destruction is inevitable, you will not stop Master Darkrai!" Shadow yelled while firing a glowing spear at Sonic who jumped to dodge as they kept on running.

Sonic smirked, "Challenge accepted!"

Then the two of them began attacking each other as they kept speeding through Mt. Flare while Mark and the others were running as fast as they could to try to keep up.

Then Treecko groaned in annoyance as he yelled, "This is impossible! There's no way we can catch up to those two on foot with their speed!"

"They're probably almost at the exit right about now!" Sticks yelled as they slowed their running down a little.

"There's gotta be some sort of shortcut we could use to get there before Sonic and Shadow." Pikachu said.

"There is." the nine of them stopped to see the Magmar guards standing next to them as they then turned to some sort of secret passageway and told the heroes, "This way!" and ran on ahead while the nine heroes looked at each other before they ran after the Magmar.

* * *

Back with the hedgehogs, Shadow just dodged Sonic's Spin Dash attack, " **CHAOS SPEAR!** " and shot more spears at Sonic who jumped around to dodge the attack.

"I'm kinda surprised that Darkrai got to you Shadow, mind telling how that came around?" Sonic asked as he tried to punch Shadow who blocked the attack.

"That kind of information won't make any difference to you where you're going! The afterlife!" Shadow yelled as he went for a kick that Sonic ducked under to avoid.

Sonic looked ahead to see the exit coming up fast as he thought, "We're getting pretty close to the exit, I've gotta get the Crystal of Fire back before Shadow decides to take it back to Darkrai."

"Why bother wasting your time? Just kick back, relax, AND ENJOY YOUR DEATH!" Shadow yelled as he came at Sonic with one final attack.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN PAL!" Sonic yelled just as they came out of the cave with Mark and the others already out without the Magmar guards with them while Nuzleaf and Diggersby were hiding behind some rocks and saw Sonic dodge Shadow's punch before he quickly gave him an uppercut, then Shadow landed on his back in front of the other heroes as the Crystal of Fire fell out of his hands and landed on Digersby's feet, that caused him to scream in pain when he got burned by it.

Mark noticed the Crystal of Fire next to Diggersby as he thought, "The Crystal of Fire! I've got to get it before those two take it and make a run for it!" then he ran off to get the crystal while the others were too focused on Shadow as they saw some dark energy leave his body.

Shadow started to stir as Knuckles asked, "Look, he's coming around. Should we knock him out again?"

"No Knuckles, we need to talk to him." Amy said as Shadow sat up and groaned.

"Ugh... What's going on?" Shadow asked while looking around.

"That's what we want to know. Why did you attack us and took the Crystal of Fire!?" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah, we want answers man! Why did you go and kill the Ice Fighters!?" Treecko added as Shadow quickly got back on his feet.

"Back off! You're more annoying than usual Sonic." Shadow growled, but then he began to think back as he said, "None of this is making sense, the last thing I remember I was talking to... Darkrai!" Shadow's eyes widened in realization.

"Darkrai! I knew this sneak was in cahoots with that evil Pokemon!" Sticks yelled out.

"I don't work for ANYBODY!" Shadow yelled while glaring at the badger, then he turned to see Mark running to get the Crystal of Fire while Nuzleaf saw this and tried to grab the crystal himself as Shadow asked Sonic, "Another pathetic friend of yours?"

Just as Nuzleaf and Mark were about to grab the Crystal of Fire, Basch suddenly appeared and snatched the crystal and ignoring the burns he got as he turned to Nuzleaf and Diggersby and yelled, "That hedgehog, the human-turned Chimchar and their meddling friends snapped Shadow out of Father's control! He's of no use to us anymore, dispose of him, I've got a crystal to give to Father." then he began to depart from the area.

"Basch, wait!" Mark yelled as he jumped to get to Basch, but he was too late as Basch vanished with the Crystal of Fire as Mark growled in anger, "He got away with another crystal!"

"Are we really gonna get rid of Shadow?" Diggersby asked Nuzleaf not noticing that Mark was hearing them.

"Don't have much of a choice, let's go!" Nuzleaf yelled as he and Diggersby ran towards Shadow as everyone turned to them.

"Hey, look out!" Mark yelled to try and warn Shadow who just looked at Nuzleaf and Diggersby, snapped his fingers, and then Nuzleaf and Diggersby disappeared, surprising the ten heroes.

"Where did they go?" Tails asked while looking around.

"Don't know, and for the record, I don't care." Shadow said while crossing his arms.

* * *

Nuzleaf and Diggersby were looking around the grassy area in confusion as Diggersby asked, "Where are we?"

Nuzleaf turned to see a bunch of Pokemon with big afros and horns sleeping as he gulped and quietly, "Oh boy, we've landed in a Bouffalant cattle. And they tend to get pretty angry when their nap is disturbed, so we have to get out of here quietly Diggersby."

Diggersby quickly turned to see the Bouffalant, and then he let out a loud scream of fear, that woke up the Bouffalant as they turned to glare at the sneaky duo while Diggersby let out a quiet, "Oops."

"That's kinda what I was talking about." Nuzleaf said in annoyance, but then both he and Diggersby ran around the field while screaming as the Bouffalant began to chase them around.

* * *

Basch came back to Darkrai's lair with the Crystal of Fire in his hands as he handed it over to Darkrai who took it with a smirk.

"That's the second piece of the puzzle, good work my Son." Darkrai said while looking at the Crystal of Fire just as Nuzleaf and Diggersby came in covered in bruises.

"Those Bouffalant don't give up easy, do they?" Diggersby asked as they slowly walked into the lair.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of hard-heads!" Nuzleaf groaned as he fixed the leaf on his head.

"Father, I'm afraid I have some bad news, that blue hedgehog, the human-turned Chimchar and their friends freed Shadow from your control back at Mt. Flare." Basch told Darkrai who's face was now red with anger.

"THEY WHAT!?" Darkrai angrily shouted as he fired his Dark Pulse in different directions of the lair while Nuzleaf and Diggersby were running around screaming again as they quickly passed Basch like he was a ghost or something as Darkrai shouted, "I HATE THAT CHIMCHAR AND HEDGEHOG!" then he stopped his Dark Pulse.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby were panting like crazy as Nuzleaf said, "Don't put the blame on us, that human-turned Chimchar and that pesky blue hedgehog just keep getting in the way!"

"Yeah, the only thing that could make things worse is if another human came to this world as a Pokemon!" Diggersby added making Nuzleaf look at him like he was crazy, they didn't even know that Darkrai and Basch were smirking as they looked at each other.

"Diggersby, are you nuts!? Of course another human coming to this world would make things worse! It's dangerous! It's unthinkable! It's impossible!" Nuzleaf yelled really panicking at this point.

"It's brilliant!" Darkrai suddenly exclaimed as Nuzleaf and Diggersby turned to him in confusion as Darkrai continued with, "Another human-turned Pokemon on this planet just might be the answer to our problem."

"Huh?/What are you talking about?" Diggersby and Nuzleaf asked in confusion.

"I think it's about time to fight fire with fire in a matter of speaking." Darkrai smirked.

"Uh, will that burn anything down?" Diggersby asked while Nuzleaf groaned and smacked his forehead.

"You inferior long-eared moron! You see you two, Father can also bring someone from the human world to this world, but in a different matter than whatever matter that brought that Chimchar, Mark, to this world!" Basch explained with his own smirk.

"And now, thanks to your big mouths, we now have the perfect solution to our problems!" Darkrai declared before he laughed evilly with lightning dancing in the clouds outside and thunder booming as well.

* * *

Back at Mt. Flare, Mark, Sonic, and the others explained what was going on to Shadow and the black hedgehog was anything but happy.

"How dare Darkrai use me as his puppet!?" Shadow growled angrily.

"That's how he is, you're not the first one he controlled." Treecko told the hedgehog.

"Not only that but he's got two of the crystals now." Mark said while holding up two fingers.

"I'll hunt him down, and make him pay for using me!" Shadow growled before he took off to find Darkrai.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic yelled out, but it was no use, Shadow was already long gone to find Darkrai for revenge as Sonic sighed, turned to his friends and said, "Okay, looks like we can't stay here, we need to hurry up and find the next crystal before Darkrai and his team, let's go!" the others nodded in agreement before they ran off to find the next crystal.

* * *

Mark and his friends may have lost the Crystal of Fire to Darkrai, Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby, but they have managed to free Shadow from Darkrai's control and now they're off to get the next crystal on the list! What kind of surprise will Darkrai have in store for them? Will Shadow find Darkrai and get revenge for what he did? The quest for the remaining three crystals continues next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	12. The Human Riolu

After making it to the Village of Fire on the last Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Mark, Sonic and the others entered Mt. Flare to get the Crystal of Fire before Shadow does. Along the way, Mark and Froakie learned new moves, Flamethrower and Ice Beam. They went into the deepest part of Mt. Flare where they met the Crystal of Fire's guardian, Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. After fighting the guardian, the Crystal of Fire was taken by Shadow who dashed off with the crystal, Sonic wasn't gonna allow that so he dashed off after Shadow while the others ran out as well. Soon, Sonic knocked Shadow hard and knocked him out of Darkrai's control, but Basch still dropped in and grabbed the crystal before either Mark or Nuzleaf could grab it. Now Shadow is free and ran off looking for Darkrai for revenge while the heroes ran off to find the next crystal. Meanwhile Darkrai had a plan of his own, and it involves dragging someone else from the human world.

The Human Riolu

In a mysterious room in the lair, Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby stood back while Darkrai floated in the middle of the room surrounded by various creepy items.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Diggersby asked Basch in confusion.

"Father's about to begin the ritual to bring someone from the human world to ours." Basch answered with his arms crossed.

"Oh you don't say." Nuzleaf said in fear as he and Diggersby slowly backed away as Nuzleaf added, "Well, maybe we should go. We don't want to bother your Dad while he's doing that. Let's go Diggersby." but just as they started to walk away slowly.

"STAY!" Darkrai shouted as Nuzleaf and Diggersby went back next to Basch instantly while they shook and held each other in fear as Darkrai added, "Nobody leaves this room until the ritual is done! Now, let it begin!"

Darkrai's sky-blue eyes then began to glow as he held his hands in front of him and began to chant, "Kugala gulza northin. Marsa grotto raasundra ugor!" then he repeated the words over and over, picking up the pace as he did while moving his hands around as they started to glow with dark energy.

"Uh, do you have any idea what Master Darkrai's saying?" Diggersby whispered to Nuzleaf in confusion while Nuzleaf just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Ancient language, and lucky for you two inferior beings, I can translate what Father's saying." Basch said as Nuzleaf and Diggersby turned to him before he began to translate, "Oh great spell, please help me find a brave human to help me in this important task!"

"KUGALA GULZA NORTHIN! MARSA GROTTO RAASUNDRA UGOR!" Darkrai chanted one last time as a dark vortex appeared in front of him as it began to show him an image of someone from the human world and in the image, everyone in the room saw a five year old boy in a familiar headband with a Pokeball in the middle of it, wearing cool blue boots, a grey shirt that looks like a soldier would wear, purple jeans, and a green wristband on his left wrist as Darkrai smirked at the boy he was seeing as he said, "Yes, he's the one! And now, to bring him over here." then Darkrai put his glowing hands into the vortex and then he grabbed the boy who was surprised by the sudden hands pulling him into the dark vortex and he got pulled in and changed into a blue Pokemon with red eyes, he still kept the headband on, but it was on his waist like a belt.

The Riolu looked around while asking, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Darkrai chuckled as the vortex disappeared, "Now for the final touch." then he formed a dark sphere above him, " **Dark Void!** " then he fired a dark sphere at the Riolu who grunted and fell asleep and began to have a nightmare, " **Nightmare!** " then his eyes glowed again as he held his hands out in front of the Riolu, "Young man, you have been called to help me in my plan! I know that in your nightmare, you're in serious pain! Do as I command, and I shall free you from this pain forever! Will you join me young man?"

Then the Riolu woke up with his eyes glowing dark, like all of Darkrai's other hypnotized victims, as the Riolu turned to Darkrai with a bow as he replied, "Master Darkrai, my name is Bailey, and I'm at your service."

Darkrai placed his hands behind his back as he nodded with a smirk, "Good boy, that's what I like to see, loyalty to me."

"But Master, what if he breaks free from your control like Shadow and those three little guys from the Roll-Away Trio?" Nuzleaf suddenly asked.

"He won't, because I have a Pokemon already at my control that I've been meaning to use." Darkrai replied before he snapped his fingers as a secret door in the mysterious room opened up to reveal a zebra Pokemon with lightning bolt shaped stripes on his body and his eyes were glowing dark like Bailey's as he walked into the room and stood next to Bailey.

"A Zebstrika?" Nuzleaf asked in confusion.

Darkrai nodded and began to explain, "Yes, Zebstrikas are one of the most powerful of Electric-Type Pokemon. Think about it, a rare Electric-Type Pokemon protecting a human turned Pokemon infant that is under my control. Sounds crazy if you ask me, but this just might work."

"But master, why an infant?" Diggersby asked as Darkrai turned to him while Diggersby continued with, "I mean infants are weak. Teenagers and Grown-ups will do, but why an infant?" while Nuzleaf smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"You inferior long-eared moron! An infant is more obedient than teenagers and grown-ups!" Basch answered for his Father.

"Oh, now I get it." Diggersby said happily.

"Master, even with Zebstrika by the kid's side, what will happen if he breaks free?" Nuzleaf asked with his arms crossed.

"Then you and Diggersby go and kill him. I don't want anymore human turned Pokemon interfering with my plans. Try to kill him before he knows what's going on, and do the same to Zebstrika if he gets lucky and breaks free himself." Darkrai said in a threatening tone as Nuzleaf and Diggersby nodded quickly, then Darkrai turned to Bailey and Zebstrika and said, "Now, I believe it's time to show you two the targets." then he made an image of Mark and Sonic appear before them as they saw the two of them walking along with Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Treecko, Froakie, Pikachu, and Hawlucha and began to explain some more, "These ten inferior beings are getting in the way of my plans. The blue hedgehog is pretty fast, so be on your guard and try to slow him down. And the Chimchar was actually a human once, like you Bailey, he is the real threat. Kill them, and do it before the Chimchar's Primal Blaze somehow activates once again!"

"Understood!" Bailey and Zebstrika replied with a nod.

"Good, now go!" Darkrai said as he opened up a portal that Bailey and Zebstrika went through to get Mark, Sonic and the others while Nuzleaf and Diggersby went through as well.

Basch chuckled a little dark, "This is gonna be good."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark, Sonic, and their friends were walking along the path to find the next crystal while Tails looked at the map.

"Okay, so far we lost two crystals to Darkrai and his goons, but we'll get the third one for sure this time!" Sonic told the others.

"First, we need to know where to find the next crystal." Knuckles reminded his blue friend.

"Already found it on the map, the next crystal is somewhere in a place called the Fairy Village." Tails told his friends while pointed at a village on the map.

"The Fairy Village?" Mark, Sonic, Knuckles, Sticks, Treecko, Froakie, Pikachu, and Hawlucha asked in confusion.

"I've heard of that place, it's a really pretty place where Fairy-Type Pokemon live." Amy explained with sparkles in her eyes.

"So all we have to do is get to the cave in Fairy Village and get the crystal before Darkrai's goons get to it, simple as that." Treecko said with a fist in the air.

"We would've had at least one of the crystals if I was a little faster and got it before Basch did." Mark said sounding a little down.

"Maybe both the Crystal of Electricity and the Crystal of Fire if I didn't let my guard down in front of Basch back at Lightning Cave." Tails added, sounding sad and guilty as well.

"You two are still sad because of what happened when we ran into Basch?" Pikachu asked the Chimchar and the two-tailed fox.

"The Crystal of Fire was right in front of my eyes, and I still wasn't able to take it from that wolf!" Mark answered.

"And if I hadn't have fallen victim to his Electro Claw attack, Knuckles and Sticks wouldn't have stopped fighting him to keep me safe." Tails said as he handed the map to Amy.

"Guys, we didn't know that Wolf Boy would do something like that, he kinda took me by surprise when I fought him in Lightning Cave on my own." Sonic assured.

"You wouldn't have had to face him alone if you had just waited for one of us to come along with you!" Amy yelled with her hands on her hips while Sonic rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"I guess you're right, but still-" Tails began before Sticks covered his mouth with her hand to stop him.

"That's enough, we had our ups and downs when it comes to crystal collecting, but we're still here and ready to kick some hypnotized butts." Knuckles said with his fists in the air.

"So let's forget about what went on with the last two crystals and focus on getting the third one first." Hawlucha suggested.

"And no more blaming yourself, I don't want you blaming yourself about what happened at Lightning Cave around me anymore, understand?" Sticks told Tails firmly with her hand still on his mouth so Tails just nodded his head just as Sticks removed her hand from his mouth with a smile on her face.

"Come on guys, we're off to Fairy Village!" Froakie declared with an arm around Mark's shoulders, surprising the Chimchar a little, but then a wave of energy landed in front of them as they grunted and covered their eyes.

"Think again, you're not going anywhere." Mark uncovered his eyes to see a Riolu with a headband around his waist like a belt that kinda looked familiar to him and also a Zebstrika, both of them glaring at the heroes while Nuzleaf and Diggersby hid behind some bushes.

"Except to your graves." Zebstrika added for his Riolu partner.

"A Riolu and a Zebstrika? That's an unusual pair." Treecko commented.

"Look, I know those eyes anywhere! They're under Darkrai's control!" Sticks exclaimed while pointing at the duo in front of them.

The Riolu turned to look at Mark and then whispered to Zebstrika, "He's the one."

"I'll leave him to you then, but the rest of them are mine." Zebstrika said before he jumped jumped up into the air with his hooves aimed at Sonic and the other eight, "It's stomping time! **STOMP!** " then he landed on the ground just as the heroes dodged the attack with Tails and Hawlucha taking to the air.

"Be careful guys!" Mark warned getting ready to fight himself.

"You're the one who should be careful." Mark turned around to face the Riolu who got into fighting position.

Mark then looked to see the others who are quite busy dealing with Zebstrika, then he turned back to the Riolu and said, "Looks like it's just you and me for the moment. Fine by me."

The Riolu smirked before he jumped up in a whirlwind of energy as he yelled out, " **TIME FOR A TASTE OF MY VACUUM WAVE!** " then fired a wave of vacuum at Mark who jumped up to dodge.

"From the sound of his voice, he's still pretty young, yet he's fighting like a champ! I don't want to hurt the kid, maybe I should give him a Fire Punch to snap him out of Darkrai's control." Mark thought as his fists were now surrounded by fire as he yelled, "Here goes nothing! **FIRE PUNCH!** " then he dove down towards the hypnotized Riolu with Fire Punch ready.

The Riolu just smirked, "That won't help you this time! **DOUBLE TEAM!** " the multiple Riolus appeared as Mark got a Riolu image and now he was surrounded by Riolu clones as he sweated nervously while looking around to find the real deal.

"Okay big guy, time to put you on ice! **ICE BEAM!** " Froakie fired his Ice Beam at Zebstrika.

" **HIDDEN POWER!** " Treecko fired his Hidden Power along with Froakie's Ice Beam at Zebstrika who just smirked and stomped his front hooves in place as dust started to cover him up.

"I have a better idea, I'll warm you up with this! **FLAME CHARGE!** " then Zebstrika charged towards Treecko and Froakie surrounded by flames that easily burned through Ice Beam and Hidden Power and he bashed them good with Flame Charge, causing more damage to Treecko who screamed in pain.

"Take this!" Amy yelled as she and Knuckles dove down with their hammer and fists ready to strike just as Zebstrika's stripes glowed yellow.

" **THUNDERBOLT!** " then Zebstrika fired a Thunderbolt at Amy and Knuckles who got shocked pretty good as they came crashing down, of course Sonic caught Amy before she could hit the ground, but Knuckles wasn't so lucky and hit the ground face first while Sonic turned to glare at Zebstrika.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that!" Sonic growled as he gently placed Amy on the ground before he went towards Zebstrika with a Spin Dash while Sticks threw her boomerang at the Electric-Type.

" **LET'S GO QUICK ATTACK!** " Pikachu joined in the fray with his Quick Attack.

"Get ready for my strongest attack! **SKY ATTACK!** " Hawlucha dove down towards Zebstrika as well.

"I'll join in with this! **CUT!** " Froakie got in on it with a white blade in his hand.

"This should be amusing." Zebstrika smirked as he got ready to strike back with sparks of electricity dancing around his body.

Mark was using moves like Fire Punch and Double Kick at the clones, as they kept disappearing, then he aimed one more Fire Punch at another Riolu image.

"That looks like a cool move, can I borrow it?" the Riolu suddenly asked as he suddenly glowed fire red, " **COPYCAT!** " then he shot towards Mark with his own fist on fire as he dodged Mark's Fire Punch while the Chimchar was surprised then he got hit with the Riolu's flaming fist as he grunted and got sent sliding back.

"Oh man, Copycat is a move that allows that Riolu to use anyone of my own moves!" Mark grunted with a hand on his stomach where he got hit.

"Correct, you've done your homework, now try this!" the Riolu smirked as he charged towards Mark again with his palm ready to strike.

"Not gonna happen!" Mark yelled as he charged towards the Riolu with a kick ready.

" **FORCE PALM!** / **DOUBLE KICK!** " and then Mark's foot hit the Riolu's palm as they struggled to overpower each other, then Mark told the Riolu, "Hey kid, the one thing you should know about my Double Kick is that I'm free to use both of my feet!" then he got his free foot ready to kick the Riolu, but then.

"Think again!" the Riolu yelled as he blocked it with his free palm as both palms began to glow.

"What!?" Mark gasped in shock as he got pushed back with Force Palm and landed on the ground as he grunted, "Ugh, using Force Palm with both hands!? I've never seen Force Palm used that was before!" then as he got up, he grunted as some electrical sparks danced a little around his body.

The Riolu laughed as he tightened his 'belt', "The side effect of my Force Palm, the target may get paralyzed, and it looks like you got hit pretty good with it!"

"I may be paralyzed, but I'll still find a way to snap you out of Darkrai's control!" Mark grunted as he charged towards the Riolu with another Fire Punch ready.

The Riolu came charging towards Mark, then he suddenly said, "Master Darkrai has a message for you. He said another human has joined him."

Mark was so shocked that he unknowingly cancelled out his Fire Punch as he asked, "...Who!?"

Then the Riolu had a palm against Mark's chest as he smirked and answered, "...Me." then he got Mark pretty good with a powerful Force Palm as it exploded and Mark screamed in pain as he got sent flying into a bush and crashing pretty hard, that caught the attention of everyone else around the area, even Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were still hiding in some other bushes.

"Mark!" Sonic and the other heroes called out, but they got no answer.

"I can't believe it! That infant actually beat Mark!" Diggersby said in shock.

"Yes! Now, we no longer have problems!" Nuzleaf said in pure happiness just as Sticks' boomerang came back to her.

"Why you...!" Sticks growled before she threw her boomerang at Zebstrika again, but then Zebstrika kicked the boomerang away with his hind hoof as it hit Treecko in the nose, just like back when they first met Froakie in Tails' workshop.

"Ow, my poor nose!" Treecko yelps in pain with his hands on his sore nose while Sticks caught her boomerang.

"Is he okay?" Tails asked while landing next to Sonic and looking at the bush where Mark landed.

The Riolu looked at the bush as he thought, "With a blow like that, he should be dead. Master Darkrai will be pleased." but then just as he turned to walk away, the bush where Mark landed suddenly burst into intense flames as everyone turned to the burning bush.

"What's going on? Why are bushes suddenly bursting to flames?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Uh... Mark?" Treecko asked carefully while in the fire, glowing red eyes glared at the Riolu before a figure suddenly came flying out of the burning bush as the Riolu just barely dodged a flaming fist aimed at his face as everyone looked to see that Mark was glaring at the Riolu with his eyes glowing red and his flame flaring in different directions once again as he roared in extreme rage and beat his chest, shocking everyone else.

"Oh no, not again!" Pikachu gasped at the sight of the raging Chimchar.

"This must be the Primal Blaze ability that Master Darkrai was talking about." Zebstrika said that caught Tails' attention.

"Primal Blaze?" Tails asked while looking at Mark again.

"Oh man, Primal Blaze has been activated again." Nuzleaf said in fear.

"And it looks like they still didn't keep him under control in that form." Diggersby added just as scared as his partner as Mark screamed in rage and fired a powerful Flamethrower at the Riolu who jumped up to dodge the attack.

"Why you...! **VACUUM WAVE!** " the Riolu fired another Vacuum Wave at Mark who jumped up to dodge before he came at the Riolu with a powerful Fire Punch as the Riolu dove down to dodge, but barely as Mark fired another Flamethrower on the ground.

"Oh no!" Treecko yelled before he fired his Dragon Breath, Froakie launched a Water Pulse ball and Pikachu fired an Electro Ball to cancel the Flamethrower out as Mark landed and tried to attack the Riolu with fast and powerful Fire Punches who had a hard time dodging and blocking.

"Primal Blaze has turned that human turned Chimchar into a wild animal, I must do something to keep young Bailey safe!" Zebstrika thought as he charged towards Mark from behind with electricity surrounding his body, " **WILD CHARGE!** " then he bashed Mark good from behind with Wild Charge as Mark crashed into a tree as his flame went back to normal before it went away as Mark landed on the grass, knocked out from Zebstrika's attack.

"Zebstrika, it's time to report to Master Darkrai!" the Riolu said with some burns on his arms as Zebstrika nodded and the two of them ran off with Nuzleaf and Diggersby took off after them.

Sonic and the others gathered around their unconscious Chimchar friend as Tails thought, "Primal Blaze, where have I heard about that ability before?"

* * *

Back in Darkrai's lair, Bailey and Zebstrika reported what went on while Nuzleaf and Diggersby braced themselves for the oncoming rage.

"THAT LITTLE FIRE CHIMP WENT INTO PRIMAL BLAZE ONCE AGAIN!?" Darkrai shouted angrily.

"My apologize Master Darkrai, I should've hit him harder with my Force Palm." Bailey apologized with him and Zebstrika bowing to him.

"Just don't let it happen again. Now both of you, go and wait for further orders." Darkrai said as Bailey and Zebstrika nodded and walked off, then Darkrai glared at Nuzleaf and Diggersby and yelled, "And as for you two, I'm angry enough to deal out some serious punishment!"

"Why punish us? We didn't do anything!" Nuzleaf asked in fear then he and Diggersby shrunk a little at the glare Darkrai was giving them.

"Because you were in charge of making sure Primal Blaze doesn't get activated! Because I hate you both to no end! Because you both are constantly failing both me and Basch! And because I'll pummel you both if either one of you asks another damn question!" Darkrai yelled getting closer and closer to their faces as they recoiled in fear.

"...Why else?" Diggersby suddenly asked making Nuzleaf pale in the face.

"SILENCE!" Darkrai shouted angrily before he jabbed Nuzleaf and Diggersby with his hands glowing purple as the two of them were sent flying back in pain.

"Man, that was quite a Poison Jab he dishes out!" Nuzleaf grunted as he had a hand on his gut.

"That really hurt!" Diggersby groaned before they saw Darkrai and Basch looking at another vortex with an image inside.

The image had a man, a woman, and a nine year old girl putting up some sort posters showing Bailey's human face, then Basch scoffed, "Those pathetic humans are wasting their time."

"They won't find poor young Bailey in their world anymore!" Darkrai said in amusement as he laughed at the poor humans who were trying to find Bailey and they looked pretty worried while Nuzleaf and Diggersby actually looked pretty sad while looking at the image before they looked at each other.

* * *

"Next time, don't throw that thing with me around!" Treecko yelled at Sticks while pointing at her boomerang with tears of pain in his eyes.

Then Mark got up as he groaned, "W-What happened? Where am I?"

"Good to see you up and about." Hawlucha said as he wrapped some bandages around Mark's body.

"Where's the Riolu I was fighting?" Mark suddenly asked while looking around.

"He and his Zebstrika pal ran away like a couple of scared Meowths." Knuckles said trying to make the Riolu and Zebstrika sound like cowards.

"Do you remember what happened during the battle?" Amy asked as Mark began to think back.

"I remember he said something to me as he fired one last Force Palm on me. He said that another human has join Darkrai, and that human is the Riolu himself. I can't remember anything after that." Mark explained as the others gasped at what they heard.

* * *

So now there are two human turned Pokemon in this world, Mark who mysteriously became a Chimchar, and Bailey who got pulled into the world and turned into a Riolu thanks to Darkrai. Things just got a little more complicated as the crystal quest continues on the next Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	13. The Miracle of Friendship

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Darkrai used his dark magic to bring someone from the human world, a young boy named Bailey and changed him into a Riolu before he put him under his control. Then Bailey and his new partner, Zebstrika, found Mark and his nine friends and the two of them took them on with Bailey dealing with Mark alone. But then Mark's Primal Blaze became active again, only this time he was aiming most of his attacks on Bailey, but then Zebstrika knocked him out and he and Bailey managed to get away before anyone else could stop them. How will Mark deal with this situation now that he knows that another human came to this world as a Pokemon?

The Miracle of Friendship

At night, after they were attacked by the mysterious human-turned Riolu and his Zebstrika partner, Mark, Sonic and the others decided to get some rest for the night, but the only one in the group that wasn't sleeping was Mark he couldn't get over what that young Riolu said to him earlier today.

"I can't believe there's another human in this world that got turned into a Pokemon. What am I doing here in the first place?" Mark thought as he took a look at the Full Moon to think back to his past, then he sighed sadly as he quietly said, "No, still nothing. No matter how hard I try, I still can't remember much of my time when I was a human." then he sadly looked at his friends sleeping soundly with Knuckles snoring kinda loud, Tails using his tails as a blanket and a pillow, Hawlucha sleeping with his back against a tree and his arms crossed, Pikachu curled up into a ball next to Tails, Sticks growling softly in her sleep, and then there's Amy who was resting her head on Sonic's shoulder, the only ones Mark didn't see were Treecko and Froakie, but he's a little too sad to notice.

"These guys are in serious danger because of me. I shouldn't even be in this world in the first place." Mark said sadly, then he looked at his sleeping friends again as he quietly said, "You guys deserve better than this. You can rest easy now guys, I'm gonna finish the mission on my own." then he slowly took the map from Amy's bag and began to walk away as he softly muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"First things first, I've gotta find that Riolu and snap him out of Darkrai's control, that boy should be back in the human world where he belongs." Mark thought before he bumped into something and landed on his butt as he looked to see Treecko and Froakie standing in his way as he asked, "Treecko? Froakie?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Treecko asked with his arms crossed.

"I was just-" Mark started before Froakie interrupted him.

"Gonna go find the rest of the crystals and take on Darkrai's forces without us? Are you crazy Mark? You'll get killed if you try to do that on your own!" Froakie said while Mark got on his feet with the map in his hands.

"Look guys, it's for the best. Ever since I got to this world as a Chimchar there's been nothing but trouble everywhere we go. You two and our other friends are in danger all because of me, I'm nothing but bad luck." Mark explained with a sad look on his face and a sigh.

"What are you talking about? Bad things have been happening to this world even before you got here." Treecko assured.

"Yeah, you're not to blame for what's happening to our world, Darkrai is, Elder Carracosta said so himself." Froakie added.

"Yeah, and we took it upon ourselves to help save the world together even before we met Pikachu and Hawlucha." Treecko added with a gentle pat, but Mark gently pushed Treecko's hand away.

"I've been dragging you guys down this dangerous path long enough, I'm gonna finish this mission on my own, find that Riolu and then find out why I'm here in the first place. While I'm doing that, I suggest you guys go back home, you'll be safe there." Mark told Treecko and Froakie while Froakie got all sad.

"Oh, I-I would if I could... But I can't." Treecko said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure you can Treecko, I won't stop you." Mark replied.

"I would." Froakie quickly added.

Treecko had a sad look on his face as he admitted, "No, I mean... I don't have a home, there I said it."

The news shocked Mark and Froakie as Treecko turned his back to them and sat down as Mark asked, "You don't? What's wrong, are you lost?" Treecko just shook his head sadly.

"No place good enough for you?" Froakie guessed but Treecko just sadly shook his head, that's when Froakie asked this, "Then what's the problem, are you all alone in this big world we live in?"

Treecko then turned to look at Mark and Froakie, they saw the tears in Treecko's eyes and the very sad look on his face, that showed that Froakie was on the ball with that last question of his and now Mark and Froakie felt bad for him, Froakie also felt guilty for opening his mouth as Treecko turned his head away from them again while sniffing sadly.

Then Mark walked over to his green friend, sat down next to him as he said, "The truth is I'm all alone too Treecko."

Treecko and Froakie gasped a little as Treecko wiped his eyes and asked, "What, you too?"

Mark sadly nodded, "Yeah, I've been alone ever since I was a human in the past. It just came back to me, I remember that my parents died when I was born."

Then all of a sudden, Froakie burst into tears as he told Mark and Treecko, "I... I have a confession to make as well, even though I've been living among the Water-Type Pokemon in Hydro Village, I'm all alone myself! I don't have any parents to look after me!"

Mark looked as Treecko got up to calm Froakie down as Mark thought with a sad look on his face, "These guys are all alone, like me. That's something that the three of us have in common." then Mark got on his feet as he gave Treecko and Froakie a soft sad smile as he said, "Treecko, Froakie, you two are some of the only real friends I've ever had." that made Treecko and Froakie smile sadly at him as well.

Mark, Treecko, and Froakie looked at the Harmony Scarves on their necks as Froakie said, "I think I get why Elder Carracosta gave us these scarves, he didn't have only three of these by accident, somehow he wanted us to have them to remind us that we're not really alone."

"Guys, I'd say that these scarves are not only scarves, but now a symbol of the friendship that the three of us share!" Treecko said while wiping away the rest of the tears.

"In that case, the three of us should make a promise." Mark suggested as Treecko and Froakie happily nodded.

Froakie placed his hand out in front as he started the promise with, "If we get scared, or in trouble, or even if we get separated..."

"Or even if there's a chance that we might forget each other..." Treecko continued as he placed his hand on top of Froakie's.

"No matter what happens, we're friends and we'll stick together until the end!" Mark wrapped up the promise as he placed his hand on top of Treecko's.

"All for one, and one for all!" Froakie declared as he, Treecko, and Mark were so happy that they didn't even notice that their Harmony Scarves were glowing a little before they stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bailey and Zebstrika were in the middle of training while Darkrai watched along with a purple cat Pokemon who was wearing a lab coat, Bailey and Zebstrika were facing off against some of Darkrai's controlled followers.

"I must say, they're both making great progress in this training method. Looks like I made the right choice to send those two idiots to find you Purrloin." Darkrai said to the purple cat Pokemon.

"Indeed, I've figured that with the proper training method for those two, finding these crystals of yours will be like child's play. In fact, if my calculations are correct, they just might have enough strength and speed to get your crystals in their sleep." Purrloin said while adjusting his lab coat a little as they saw Bailey getting some bruises, but just as Bailey got someone with his Force Palm, he suddenly glowed blue as some energy began to leave Bailey's practice opponent and right over to Bailey himself, this took Darkrai by surprise while Purrloin raised an eyebrow and began to look it over in an old book he had with him.

Bailey smirked as his Force Palm looked stronger as it blasted the opponent right into a wall and knocking him out cold, "Whoa, I'm getting stronger now, Master Darkrai will be pleased!" then he ran off a little faster than he normally did to train some more with Zebstrika.

"What just happened to Bailey?" Darkrai asked in confusion while Purrloin found what he was looking for in his book.

"Lord Darkrai, I think I can shed a little light for you. It appears that your young human turned Riolu has an Ancient Ability known as Heal-Over." Purrloin answered while looking at his book. (A/N: The Ancient Ability, Heal-Over, came from the mind of bopdog111 so he gets the credit for this Ancient Ability.)

"Heal-Over? Explain." Darkrai told Purrloin.

"Gladly. It's an ability that only Pokemon, like a Riolu, can have. It heals the user completely and it increases its strength and speed. It also drains the opponent Pokemon's power to make it stronger, draining only their strength." Purrloin explained as they looked at Bailey and Zebstrika who were easily taking down their opponents.

"So my young follower has an Ancient Ability like that damn human turned Chimchar's Primal Blaze? This just keeps getting better, and with Heal-Over on my side, the world will be mine to command!" Darkrai smirked with an evil chuckle.

Meanwhile, Nuzleaf and Digggersby were watching Basch angrily pacing around the room they were in, Basch's room.

"How long has he been pacing around like that Nuzleaf?" Diggersby asked quietly.

"Ever since we came back after seeing the two newbies fight those ten heroes." Nuzleaf replied quietly.

While pacing around angrily, Basch thought back to his fight with Tails as he thought, "I can't believe it, I've thrown some of my powerful moves on that fox with two tails, and he was able to stay on his feet when he gets hit by them, he even got just a small cut on his chest from my Illusion Sword! How does that little brat do it!?" then he stopped pacing to yell out, "I must have these answers! I will not allow that fox to be tougher than me!"

Nuzleaf and Diggersby jumped a little as Nuzleaf decided to ask, "Uh, Sir Basch, you're not talking about that fox with two tails that's with the hedgehog and the human turned Chimchar, are ya?"

"Of course I'm talking about him, who else would I be talking about!?" Basch yelled making Nuzleaf jump into Diggersby's arms as Basch growled, "He may have gotten lucky during our first battle against each other, but I'll make sure his luck runs out!"

"But, what about the third crystal? The one that smart Purrloin calls the Crystal of Fairies?" Diggersby asked but recoiled at the glare Basch was giving him.

"I'll let those fools get that crystal, it won't matter, those fools will get what's coming to them soon enough." Basch said as he looked at his claws on his right hand as he continued with, "And once I have that fox alone..." then Nuzleaf and Diggersby ducked just before Basch slashed the wall behind them as the two of them gulped at how deep the claw marks Basch left behind were.

* * *

The next day, Mark, Sonic, and the others have made it to Fairy Village, which looked like a very cute place surrounded by what looked like fluffy pink clouds with some of the local Fairy-Type Pokemon walking along the areas of the village.

"We made it, we're in Fairy Village!" Pikachu exclaimed as they looked around them.

"Aw, everything looks so cute!" Amy squealed while Sticks looked disgusted for some reason.

"We can look around the village later Amy, right now we need to find the crystal in this village before Darkrai's goon get it." Sonic said as they walked around the village to find the cave to the village.

"Uh Tails, is there something we need to know about the crystal that's somewhere in this village?" Froakie asked as Tails took a look at his device.

"It says here that the crystal we're currently trying to find is called the Crystal of Fairies. It doesn't cause any pain to thieves, but this crystal can be picky, and only those with a pure heart can hold it." Tails explained.

"And knowing Darkrai, I'm pretty sure he'll find a way around it." Treecko said with his arms crossed.

"You saying the Crystal of Fairies is round like a ball?" Knuckles asked making Treecko smack his forehead.

"Uh, I'm gonna ask a villager and see if that Fairy-Type knows where to find a mysterious cave." Mark said as he turned to see a Pokemon that looked like a floating key ring, so he walked over to the Pokemon and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where we can find a mysterious cave around Fairy Village?"

"Mysterious cave?" the Key Ring Pokemon asked in confusion, then she realized what Mark was asking and replied, "Oh, you must mean the Cave of Dazzles! It's a unique cave that only those with a pure heart can enter. Those who try to enter without a pure heart never return, it's mysterious that way. Just go down that path behind Gleam Fountain and you can't go wrong."

"So, only those pure of heart can enter the cave?" Hawlucha asked with his arms crossed.

"Thanks for the directions." Mark thanked with a kind smile.

"Don't mention it, by the way, I'm Klefki, the Key Ring Pokemon. See ya friendly travelers!" Klefki said before she floated away.

"I don't think I'll ever understand the Pokemon in this world." Mark said to himself before he shrugged.

"Come on guys, let's get the Crystal of Fairies before Darkrai or his goons get it." Sonic suggested as they ran off to find the Cave of Dazzles.

* * *

Soon they made it to the entrance to the Cave of Dazzles and they saw that it was being protected by some strange pink fog.

"What's with the pink fog? Did the Pokemon in that cave never heard of spring cleaning?" Knuckles asked while looking at the pink fog.

"Uh Tails, you want to help out a little here?" Sonic asked his best friend.

"I'm on it Sonic." Tails said as he stepped up and turned around to spin his tails around.

"I'll help you, I can blow things away with my wings." Hawlucha said as he flapped his wings fast and he and Tails were able to remove the pink fog from the cave entrance as Hawlucha and Tails stopped.

"That should do the trick." Tails said as he and Hawlucha shared a fist-bump with each other.

"This cave looks a bit odd." Sticks mentioned as they looked at the cave entrance and they saw that it looked like the head of a Fairy-Type Pokemon.

"If I know my Fairy-Types, the entrance to the Cave of Dazzles looks like a Clefairy's head." Amy said as the eyes glowed pink, taking them by surprise as the Clefairy head began to move a bit.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the Clefairy head asked, making Froakie yelp as he jumped into Mark's arms in fear.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And with me are Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, Mark, Treecko, Froakie, Pikachu, and Hawlucha!" Sonic stepped up to answer as the Clefairy head looked at them carefully.

Then the Clefairy head's eyes widened when it looked at Mark and Sonic, then it calmed down and said, "Proceed travelers! The guardian awaits deep in the Cave of Dazzles!" then the Clefairy head opened its mouth, revealing the stairs that lead down into the cave.

"I guess we have permission to go in." Treecko mentioned with his hands behind his head.

"Come on guys, let's go find that crystal." Mark said still holding Froakie in his arms as they began to walk inside the Cave of Dazzles down the stairs.

* * *

Unlike the past two caves they've been to, the Cave of Dazzles had only one path to follow, down the stairs as they kept on going down them.

"Man, there sure are a lot of stairs to climb down on." Pikachu said as they kept on walking.

"You think that creepy thing might be leading us to a trap? Maybe that Clefairy head is really a mutant Pokemon that's under control and it tricked us so it can eat us and never find a way out of here! Then Darkrai can get the rest of the crystals while we're slowly being digested!" Sticks yelled shaking Amy by her shoulders.

"Sticks, there's no reason to be paranoid. We got the directions we need from Klefki, they seemed pretty friendly they, had no reason to trick us." Pikachu assured as Knuckles saw a floating lever next to him that said, 'Super Fun Happy Dazzle Slide'.

"Still, there's got to be a faster way down these stairs." Treecko said panting a little as Knuckles kept looking at the lever.

"Hey guys, I've found a lever. Let's see what it does." Knuckles said as he put his hand on the lever.

"Super Fun Happy Dazzle Slide?" Hawlucha read the sign next to the lever.

"Knuckles, don't pull that!" Tails yelled, but Knuckles pulled the lever as the stairs flattened down to a rainbow colored slide while Tails had a dull look as he said, "That figures."

Then the ten of them went down the slide as they screamed, while Knuckles and Treecko happily yelled, "WA-HOO!"

* * *

Later the ten heroes got to the deepest part of the cave... the hard way as they crashed into a big room surrounded by bright pink clouds, trees, and pretty flowers as they all groaned and held their heads.

"Hey, how did we get back outside?" Sticks asked while looking around the big area.

"Actually Sticks, looking at the area carefully, we're still in the Cave of Dazzles, we just made it into the deepest part quicker than expected." Tails said as he took a quick look at Knuckles who was distracted by looking at all the shiny things in the room.

"If this is as far as we can go, then where's the Crystal of Fairies and its guardian?" Treecko asked as they got up and looked around.

"Greetings, young travelers." Mark, Sonic, and the others turned to see a Pokemon in front of them, a blue and black Pokemon with big horns with some different colors on them and her eyes were blue with an x as the pupils as she said, "I've heard about your victory over Reshiram and Zekrom, welcome to the deepest part of the Cave of Dazzles."

"Wait, you've heard about what happened in their caves?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We crystal guardians are able to keep in touch with each other. I am Xerneas, the Life Pokemon. I have been guarding the Crystal of Fairies for 200 years." Xerneas explained.

"I'm glad you've heard of us ma'am, but I'm sure you've also heard about how we lost two of the crystals to our enemy." Mark said sadly.

"Mark, we told you and Tails to drop that." Treecko said sternly.

"Oh leave him be Treecko, I'm sure he didn't mean to bring it up." Froakie said as Xerneas looked at the three Pokemon and got a good look at their scarves.

"Wait a minute, those scarves, I wonder..." Xerneas thought, but then she cleared her throat to get the heroes attention as she told them, "You brave heroes must want the Crystal of Fairies as part of your epic quest, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, if you want to test us, then we'll happily accept it." Tails answered as they got ready to fight.

"Hold it, I'm sure the ten of you can take me on just like you did with Reshiram, however I only want to test those three in the scarves." Xerneas said while looking at Mark, Treecko, and Froakie who were taken by surprise like their other friends as Xerneas continued with, "If the Chimchar, Treecko, and Froakie can defeat me in battle, I'll gladly give all ten of you the Crystal of Fairies."

"Oh man, and I was in the mood for some punching!" Knuckles complained as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Knuckles, after we get out of here, I'll give you a little spar myself." Hawlucha said, making Knuckles happy again.

"Mark, Treecko, Froakie, you really want to do this?" Tails asked out of concern for his friends.

Mark looked at Treecko and Froakie as the three of them grinned at each other as Mark said, "Don't worry about us Tails, I'm pretty sure me, Treecko, and Froakie can do this."

"Besides, this is the perfect chance to see how the three of us work together as a team." Treecko added as he, Mark, and Froakie shared a three-way fist-bump.

"Very well then. Mark, Treecko, Froakie, she's yours." Sonic said with a thumbs-up as Mark grinned and gave a thumbs-up in return as Sonic and the other six backed off to watch the battle.

Mark, Treecko, and Froakie turned to Xerneas as Froakie said, "Xerneas, we're ready to be tested!"

"Perfect, then get ready for this! **AURORA BEAM!** " then Xerneas shot a rainbow-colored beam at the three Pokemon who jumped in different directions to dodge.

"Here's my Ice-Type attack! **ICE BEAM!** " Froakie shot his Ice Beam at Xerneas, but she jumped to dodge the attack as Froakie gasped, "She's quick!"

"Take this! **HIDDEN POWER!** " Treecko tried to get Xerneas with Hidden Power, but she dodged that attack as well.

"Try this on for size! **FLAMETHROWER!** " Mark was able to get her good with his Flamethrower attack.

"How about this?" Xerneas asked as her horns began to glow as she charged towards Mark, " **MEGAHORN!** " then he bashed Mark good before he could dodge, then she went after Treecko with the same attack.

"Okay, try to stop this! **DRAGON BREATH!** " then Treecko fired his Dragon Breath at Xerneas.

Tails and Amy gasped for some reason as they yelled, "No, not that!/Treecko, call it off!" but it was too late, Xerneas got hit with Dragon Breath, but it looked like it didn't do a thing as Xerneas kept running over to Treecko who was too stunned to move.

"Treecko, look out!" Froakie yelled as he tackled Treecko out of the way, dodging Megahorn as well.

"I don't get it, why didn't Dragon Breath do anything to Xerneas?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Because Xerneas is a Fairy-Type Pokemon, and Dragon-Type attacks have no effect on Fairy-Types." Tails explained as Froakie helped Treecko up.

"Dang, it looks like Mark and Treecko can't pull off their Double Dragon Kick against her." Sonic said as Xerneas turned to Treecko and Froakie.

"Okay, since your Dragon Breath won't work on Xerneas, let's see her stop this! Here I go!" Froakie yelled as he charged towards Xerneas with a glowing blade in his hand as he suddenly broke it into two glowing blades, " **CUT!** " then he tried to slash Xerneas with Cut, but she used her horns to block the attacks.

"Try this! **MEGAHORN!** " Xerneas managed to aim her glowing horns at Froakie.

"I won't let you! **FIRE PUNCH!** " Mark got in front of Froakie and blocked Megahorn with his Fire Punch as Froakie landed next to Treecko as they got another attack ready.

" **ENERGY BALL!** / **WATER PULSE!** " Treecko and Froakie got Xerneas with Energy Ball and Water Pulse, giving Mark his chance to knock her back with Fire Punch.

"Yeah, they're doing it!" Pikachu cheered as Xerneas turned to her three opponents who grinned at each other.

"Seems like those three have made a bond with each other, it's time to push them past their limits." Xerneas thought as she got on her feet and said, "It's time to show you three what I can really do!" then she began to glow along with the trees and flowers around the room, " **GEOMANCY!** " then the glow died down and Xerneas looked pumped up for more.

"What just happened?" Sticks asked in confusion.

"Geomancy is a move that sharply raises the users special attack, special defense and speed if the user absorbs energy! It's Xerneas' signature move!" Amy explained panicking a little while Mark, Treecko, and Froakie gulped a little.

"Careful guys, there's no telling what else Xerneas can do!" Mark warned Treecko and Froakie as they nodded and braced themselves.

"Let's try attacking her at once." Treecko suggested as Mark and Froakie nodded.

"Let's go!" Mark, Treecko, and Froakie yelled together while Mark and Froakie charged towards Xerneas while Treecko stayed back with orbs surrounding his body.

"Take this! **HIDDEN POWER!** " Treecko fired his Hidden Power as the orbs surrounded Mark and Froakie.

"And this! **CUT!** " Froakie got his glowing blade ready.

"And finally this! **DOUBLE KICK!** " Mark got his ready for some kicking.

Xerneas just chuckled, "Big mistake!" then an image of the Moon appeared above everyone as Xerneas glowed and was about ready to strike herself, " **MOONBLAST!** " then she fired a powerful ray at Mark and Froakie as they screamed in pain while flying back over to Treecko who got hit with the attack as well as the three of them were sent crashing into the wall as they landed back on the ground pretty hard while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, Pikachu, and Hawlucha gasped seeing their friends get hurt pretty bad from Xerneas' attack as the Moon image disappeared.

"Man, what power!" Froakie grunted as he and his two friends tried to get back on their feet, but they were struggling to do so.

"Moonblast is a pretty strong Fairy-Type attack!" Treecko grunted.

"And it got even stronger thans to Xerneas' Geomancy!" Mark grunted as Xerneas was standing right in front of them.

"You three are still raring to go? With the injuries you've taken from my Moonblast, it would be wise to stay down." Xerneas said sounding a little cold.

"N-No way! We're not giving up that easily!" Treecko grunted as they got on their feet again.

"We came this far to give up now!" Froakie grunted with his eyes closed.

"If we give up now, then the world will be in grave danger!" Mark grunted as the three of them glared at Xerneas as Mark declared, "WE'RE A TEAM, AND WE WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THE BATTLE IS OVER!"

Then, without warning, Mark's Harmony Scarf gave off a bright glow, taking everyone by surprise as Froakie asked, "Hey, what's going on with Mark's Harmony Scarf?" then his own Harmony Scarf began to glow as bright as Mark's.

"Hey, your scarf is glowing too Froakie!" Treecko pointed out before his did the same as he gasped, "And so is mine!"

"What's going on!?" Sonic asked as Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were suddenly lifted into the air as their Harmony Scarves began to glow brighter as they began to glow as well, Mark was glowing red, Treecko was glowing green, and Froakie was glowing blue as everyone watched in awe as Mark, Treecko, and Froakie began to change.

"Something's happening! What's happening to them!?" Knuckles asked as Mark, Treecko, and Froakie kept on changing in the air as flames, leaves, and water began to surround their respective bodies.

"I may be guessing here, but I'd say Mark, Treecko, and Froakie are evolving!" Tails guessed as the glowing began to die down and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

When the light died down completely, everyone saw that Mark changed into an ape Pokemon with some white fur on some parts of his body, his flame was now on the back of his head, and he still had his glasses while Treecko changed into a big green Pokemon with a spiky green tail and two sharp blade like leaves on each of his arms, finally Froakie became a ninja frog Pokemon with his tongue wrapped around him like a scarf.

"What!? That can't be right! Mark, Treecko, and Froakie jumped right into their final evolved forms! Mark became an Infernape, Treecko evolved into Sceptile, and Froakie's now Greninja!" Tails yelled in shock as Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja looked at their new bodies in shock.

"Hey, what happened to us!? We look so different!" Mark yelled as his voice got deeper to match his Infernape body.

"We even sound different!" Greninja yelled with his voice sounding deeper, he was speaking clear even with his tongue sticking out like a scarf.

"This is really weird." Sceptile said in a deeper version of his voice.

"So the legends are true! This is the result of the Ancient Harmony Evolution!" Xerneas exclaimed in shock.

"Okay, I may not know what's going on, but we've got a battle to finish here guys!" Mark told Sceptile and Greninja who nodded their heads as they turned back to Xerneas.

"Okay, if that's what you want, let's continue! **AURORA BEAM!** " Xerneas fired her Aurora Beam at them again as Sceptile and Greninja jumped up to dodge but Mark stayed where he was.

" **FLAMETHROWER!** " Mark countered Aurora Beam with Flamethrower, only it was stronger than it was originally as it easily overpowered Xerneas' Aurora Beam and she got hit pretty hard with Flamethrower as Mark blinked before he said, "Wow, I guess my Flamethrower got stronger now that I'm an Infernape."

"Nice one Mark, let me try! **HIDDEN POWER!** " Sceptile shot powerful energy orbs at Xerneas quickly.

"I'll help out! **ICE BEAM!** " Greninja moved his hands fast like a ninja before he fired his Ice Beam at Xerneas.

"They're doing it, they're turning this battle around!" Hawlucha cheered happily.

"I may not know what's going on, but they're winning! Go for it!" Sticks cheered as Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja stood in front of Xerneas who was getting up and prepared to fire another Moonblast again.

"Sceptile, Greninja, I've got an idea." Mark said as he whispered the plan to Sceptile and Greninja who were smirking as they nodded before the three of them shared a three-way fist-bump.

"This battle ends now! **MOONBLAST!** " then Xerneas shot a powerful Moonblast at the three Pokemon who stood there waiting for Mark's signal.

"NOW!" Mark shouted before he, Sceptile, and Greninja jumped up high just barely dodging the attack, shocking everyone else as Mark's fist were now surrounded with intense flames, "Time to introduce you to our new combo attack! First, **FIRE PUNCH!** " then Mark dove down towards Xerneas while Sceptile and Greninja got their own attacks ready.

"Next up is this! **ENERGY BALL!** " Sceptile fired his Energy Ball as it got placed on Mark's right fist.

"Finally, **WATER PULSE!** " Greninja launched his Water Pulse that got placed on Mark's left fist then Mark punched Xerneas with his left fist, then quickly attacked again with his right fist, then he brought both of his fists together for the finishing blow.

"This combo of yours is so powerful! W-W-What do you call it?" Xerneas grunted as she tried to stay on her feet.

" **TRIPLE-ELEMENT PUNCH!** " then Mark slammed both fists hard on Xerneas' head, knocking her right off her feet as Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja landed on their feet in front of her as she landed on her side, groaning with swirls in her eyes.

"They did it, they won!" Tails cheered as did the others as Sonic and Amy closed their eyes as they happily hugged each other, but then they realized what they were doing so they quickly pulled apart while blushing a bit.

Then something caught Amy's eye as she yelled to the others, "Hey look!" they looked at Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja just before their bodies started to glow once again, and before they knew it, Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja changed back into Chimchar, Treecko, and Froakie as their Harmony Scarves stopped glowing while the three of them looked at their bodies in confusion.

"Hey, what happened?" Froakie asked with his voice back to normal.

"How come we changed back?" Treecko asked with his own voice back to normal as well while Sonic and the other six ran over to them.

"This isn't making sense. When a Pokemon evolves, it's impossible for them to change back to normal." Tails said with his finger on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Oh man, don't tell me there's another mystery to this world! I'm lost enough as it is!" Mark said with his voice back to normal as well while Xerneas began to get up.

"Allow me to explain what just happened to your friends. The three of them have gone through a different form of evolution known as Harmony Evolution." Xerneas said confusing the ten heroes.

"Harmony Evolution? I've never heard of that before." Amy said while tilting her head in confusion.

"Neither have I." Tails said while shrugging.

"It can only be achieved if two or more Pokemon are wearing these things called Harmony Scarves like the one your three friends are wearing, plus a strong friendship must be formed by the Pokemon wearing the Harmony Scarves. They glow along with the scarves and evolve right into their final evolutionary forms. In your friends case, that would be Infernape, Sceptile, and Greninja. It only happens in dire situations. After the battle, the Pokemon revert back to their original forms." Xerneas explained as Mark, Treecko, and Froakie took a glance at their Harmony Scarves.

"Wow, I guess Elder Carracosta knew the origin of these scarves all along, that must be why he gave them to us." Froakie said with a smile.

"And the promise the three of us made last night must've gave these the power needed to perform this Harmony Evolution we just went through." Treecko happily added.

"Yeah, way to go guys!" Sonic complimented with a thumbs-up.

Mark turned to Xerneas, bowed in respect and said, "Ma'am, we couldn't have learned about this without your help. Thank you." Treecko and Froakie bowed in respect as well.

Xerneas laughed a little, "Actually, I should be the one thanking you. With all of you working together as one, I have the feeling that you'll be able to bring peace to the world once again. And now, for your reward." Xerneas brought the Crystal of Fairies over to them, upon closer look they saw that it was a bright pink crystal that was sparkling like crazy as Xerneas handed the Crystal of Fairies to Mark and said, "You've passed the test, the Crystal of Fairies is yours now."

Mark took the crystal in his hands, upon touching it, Mark suddenly felt calm and comfy as he sighed in a relaxing way, "It's bringing warmth and comfort to my heart."

Sonic then picked Mark up and said, "Thanks again for the crystal Xerneas, now we just need to find the remaining two, so we'll see ya later." Sonic and the others then walked away while Xerneas kept her gaze on Mark and Sonic.

"Looks like his first vision of Harmony Evolution came true after all, I wonder if his other vision involving a blue hedgehog and an Infernape will come true as well?" Xerneas asked herself as the heroes took the stairs to get out of the Cave of Dazzles.

* * *

After climbing up all of those stairs, Mark, Sonic, and the others finally made it out of the Cave of Dazzles with Sonic still carrying Mark, who still felt comfort and warmth as he held the Crystal of Fairies.

"Okay, that's crystal number three, only two more to find." Treecko mentioned.

"And we've gotta hurry and get them before Darkrai does, he's still got the Crystal of Electricity and the Crystal of Fire." Amy pointed out.

"Don't worry Ames, with the ten of us working together as a team, finding those last two crystals will be a snap." Sonic assured, then he turned to his best friend and said, "Tails, see if you can find the location of the next crystal on the map."

"I'm on it Sonic." Tails as he began to pull the map out, but then...

"Not so fast Fox!" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked ahead to see Nuzleaf, Diggersby, and Basch standing in front of them while Basch kept his eyes on Tails.

* * *

The ten heroes may have gotten the Crystal of Fairies and found out about Harmony Evolution, but they can't go any further with Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby standing in their way. What does Basch want with Tails this time? The answer will come in the next Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	14. Tails VS Basch: Round 2

Previously on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Mark and his friends faced off against the third Crystal Guardian, Xerneas, the Life Pokemon. Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were the only ones fighting Xerneas for the Crystal of Fairies, and during the battle, their Harmony Scarves glowed red, green, and blue, and they changed into their final evolved forms, Infernape, Sceptile, and Greninja, surprising the other heroes. Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja were able to beat Xerneas, but then they changed back into a Chimchar, Treecko, and Froakie, but Xerneas made it clear for them by telling them that they just witnessed Harmony Evolution and then she gave them the Crystal of Fairies as their reward. But as they left the Cave of Dazzles, they were greeted by Basch, Nuzleaf, and Diggersby! What could they possibly want with the ten heroes this time?

Tails VS Basch: Round 2

Basch had his arms crossed as he glared at the ten heroes, mainly Tails before he pointed at the two-tailed fox and yelled, "FOX, FIGHT ME!"

"Wolf Boy! Now you're gonna pay for what you've done to me at Lightning Cave!" Sonic yelled as he set Mark down who stood on his feet with the Crystal of Fairies still in his arms while Sonic got into fighting position.

"Save your breath idiot! Didn't you hear what I said!?" Basch told Sonic.

"So tell that fox pal of yours to step up and fight!" Nuzleaf yelled while pointing at Tails as well.

"Quiet you! I'll handle this!" Basch growled making Nuzleaf step back.

"...Yes sir Basch." Nuzleaf said meekly.

"Why do you want to fight me Basch?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Because Father did some research and said you're a genius. Therefor, you are a major problem to his plans. So, let's finish what we started." Basch explained while getting into fighting position while Mark, Sonic, and the other seven heroes were shocked and surprised at what they were told.

"Wait just a minute-" Mark was about to object when Tails suddenly held a hand in front of the Chimchar to stop him.

"We should take this somewhere else, like a cliff or something." Tails said seriously.

Basch smirked as he walked up to Tails and said, "I know just the place." then he placed a hand on Tails' shoulder and then everyone got surrounded by a bright light, making almost everyone grunt as they covered their eyes.

* * *

When Mark uncovered his eyes, he saw that he and almost everyone else was in some sort of green forest seeing nothing but grass and trees as he thought, "I guess Basch teleported us to a lush green forest."

"TAILS!" Sticks suddenly yelled as they looked around to see that neither Tails or Basch were with them anymore.

"Basch must have taken himself and Tails to a different location so they can have their fight." Hawlucha guessed with his arms crossed.

"Uh, what are we gonna do now?" Diggersby asked in confusion.

"Maybe run." a voice said as Nuzleaf and Diggersby went as stiff as boards as everyone else turned to see a swarm of Pokemon that looked like big bees with sharp stingers for arms as one of the bee Pokemon said, "You're currently in a Beedrill forest."

"BEEDRILL!" Nuzleaf and Diggersby yelled before they started to run while yelling for help as the Beedrills began to chase the duo while Mark, Sonic, and the others moved out of the way.

Treecko sighed in relief, "That was close."

"I don't think they even knew we were there." Amy said as they saw that the Beedrills weren't paying attention to the nine of them, except for one Beedrill who flew in to attack Knuckles with one of its stinger arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Mark and Pikachu yelled stepping in front of Knuckles before they got the Beedrill good with Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, leaving it shocked and burned.

"Try a sneak attack on me, will ya!?" Knuckles asked angrily before he punched the Beedrill into the sky.

"Can we quit wasting our time here!? We need to hurry up and find Tails!" Sonic suddenly yelled as the others turned to the speedy blue hedgehog.

"But what about the other Beedrill?" Froakie suddenly asked.

"I think they'll be busy chasing Nuzleaf and Diggersby for a while." Treecko assured with a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, the more we wait, the more Tails will be in danger! He could get seriously injured by that sneaky wolf, or he could have encountered some very strong Pokemon under Darkrai's control, or he could've been kidnapped by aliens wanting to harvest his brain for some sort of sick experiment!" Sticks yelled, getting both very paranoid and worried for Tails' safety.

Amy placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders to keep her in place as she assured, "Sticks, calm down, we're gonna find him. We just need to split up and look around the forest."

"But Tails could be...! We have to hurry and...!" Sonic was getting pretty worried himself.

Mark then placed his hand on Sonic's arm and calmly told the hedgehog, "Sonic, take it easy, I've got your back." that made Sonic smile at the Chimchar who turned to the others and said, "Okay guys, we have to split up into five teams and look for Tails before something bad happens. Amy, you go with Sticks, Froakie will go with Pikachu, Treecko's with Knuckles. Hawlucha, you fly and search for Tails from above the air. Sonic, you're with me." the others nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, let's go!" Sonic yelled as the assigned teams split up to find Tails while Sonic ran fast with Mark clinging onto his shoulder for dear life since Sonic was running so fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails uncovered his eyes to see that he was now in an old ancient looking temple that looks like it hasn't been touched in 200 years and he also noticed that he and Basch were the only ones inside.

"So, where are we?" Tails asked seriously as Basch finally took his hand off Tails' shoulder.

"This is a temple where Father fought against Cresselia and her annoying hedgehog friend 200 years ago, the former resting place for the Crystal of Legend before it was broken into five different pieces." Basch explained as he and Tails looked around to find skeletons of different animals and Pokemon around them.

"So it should only make sense for us to fight in the same place Darkrai fought Cresselia and her friend 200 years ago?" Tails asked carefully just before he caught a red boa that Basch threw to him.

"It will also be your final resting place." Basch said a little dark as he drew out his black sword and got into position as did Tails before Basch said, "I don't know how you were able to withstand most of my attacks, but I'll make sure it never happens again!"

"I don't plan to lose to you Basch! I'll give you everything I've got!" Tails said while tightening his grip on the boa.

"Strong words, try to back them up if you can!" Basch yelled before he and Tails ran towards each other to try to get each other with their weapons, but they kept blocking each other.

Tails then hovered above the floor a little with his tails as he kept swinging his boa at Basch who was dodging the attacks while at the same time trying to get Tails with his sword as Tails kept dodging the sword.

Basch then pulled out a red chili pepper before he swallowed it whole, then his face turned red as he yelled, "Have some of this!" then he breathes fire at Tail who protected himself from the fire by twirling his boa really fast and blowing the fire in different directions, shocking Basch as he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Tails smirked at the wolf, "Nice try, but I won't fall for that again!"

Basch growled angrily, "You're dead fox!" then his sword had a rainbow aura around it as he held it up, getting ready to slash as he yelled, "Fall before this! **ILLUSION SWORD!** " then he slashed a wave of rainbow energy, heading straight for Tails who gasped and quickly flew out of the way as the energy wave hit the ceiling, making a hole where Tails was while Basch gritted his sharp teeth with his eyes closed, then Tails smacked him good in the gut with the boa, and then attacked him some more with it until Basch shouted, "WHY YOU FLYING FOX!" and managed to slash Tails in the arm, causing him to grunt as blood began to escape from the wound.

"After seeing that Illusion Sword of yours before, I've realized that it's nothing anyone can block, but dodging is another matter! You can attack me with that all you want, but just know I'll fly away from every last one you shoot at me!" Tails yelled as blood still dripped from the cut he got from Basch who was growling in anger before he saw the hole in the ceiling and smirked.

"You think you're so clever, dodging my Illusion Sword like that, but thanks to that hole in the ceiling, I'm one step ahead of you!" Basch yelled as he sticks his sword up to the sky that had some thunderclouds in it.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked not even moving his hand over the cut on his arm.

" **FLASH SWORD!** " then Basch's sword got hit with lightning as it now began to spark around the sword as he pointed it at Tails and said, "Prepare yourself, the REAL battle begins now!"

* * *

Hawlucha was flying in the sky, trying to find Tails, but then he spotted Nuzleaf and Diggersby who were still being chased by the Beedrills, that made Hawlucha laugh as he said, "I guess Treecko was right about the Beedrills." then he flew in a different direction to try and find Tails.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby were screaming as the Beedrills kept chasing them until Bailey and Zebstrika appeared and gave off intimidating glares that scared the Beedrill swarm away.

Nuzleaf and Diggersby sighed in relief as Nuzleaf said, "Oh boy, that was a close one."

"Thanks for saving us from that swarm." Diggersby told Bailey and Zebstrika who just smirked at each other.

"Yeah, we had to run pretty fast to get away from those Beedrills." Nuzleaf added.

"Good, because you better run faster." Bailey said confusing Nuzleaf and Diggersby before Bailey yelled out loud like a rooster.

"Have fun." Zebstrika said before he and Bailey disappeared, leaving Nuzleaf and Diggersby confused.

"What did you think they meant by that?" Diggersby asked in confusion before he and Nuzleaf felt a dark presence, so they slowly turned around, only to scream when they saw the angry faces of big green bug Pokemon with blades for arms.

"They woke up a swarm of angry Scyther! Run!" Nuzleaf yelled as he and Diggersby running faster with the Scyther swarm flying after them while Nuzleaf shouted, "I HATE BUGS!"

* * *

Knuckles was punching some branches out of the way while searching for Tail with Treecko following him.

"Uh, Knuckles I know we're trying to find Tails and everything, but could you please not smash tree branches like that?" Treecko asked as he and Knuckles stopped to chat.

"Trust me, this is a shortcut to find Tails. Besides, only Grass-Type Pokemon would worry about stuff like trees being damaged." Knuckles said, forgetting that Treecko's a grass-Type for a minute.

"You happen to be TALKING to a Grass-Type, Muscle-Head!" Treecko yelled in offense.

"Oops, sorry, forgot about that." Knuckles apologized with a sheepish look on his face.

Treecko walked ahead while sighing, "Let's just keep looking."

* * *

Back in the temple, Tails had a little trouble keeping up with Basch's attacks ever since Basch used his Flash Sword to strengthen his sword, but he able to block some sword swings and got some good hits on Basch a few times, but he still got shocked and had some more cuts on some parts of his body.

"Come on, what happened to all that fancy boa swinging you did earlier fox!? Let's see what you've got!" Basch yelled with his sword still surrounded by electricity while Tails was still above him thanks to his tails.

"That won't be enough to stop me!" Tails yelled before he flew in towards Basch who drew his hand back.

" **ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!** " Basch then fired a wave of wind at Tails who quickly pulled his goggles over his eyes and kept flying towards Basch in the intense wind.

Basch smirked, "You know, I think it's about time to take you down another notch." then he let the tip of his sword touch the intense wind, making electricity dance all around it and shocking Tails pretty good as he screamed and landed on the ground while Basch made the wind stop as he said, "Perfect, now I've got you right where I want you."

Tails grunted as he tried to get up with the boa still in his hands as sparks of electricity danced around his body and some blood escaped from some of his cuts as he panted, "This... isn't... over!"

Basch then gritted his teeth and yelled, "I don't get it, I've attacked you with some of my best attacks, I've shocked you good, and yet you're still able to stand! How can you still keep going after all of that!?"

"That's for me... to know... And for you... to never... find out." Tails panted as he held his boa tight in his hands.

"And for that, I'm gonna enjoy taking your life away even more!" Basch growled while rubbing his claws against his jacket until they were they were coated with electricity, then he ran towards Tails with his electric sword and electric claws in front of him as he shouted, "NOW DIE! **ELECTRO CLAW!** "

But then Tails, who just stood in place, managed to deflect both the sword and claws with one swift and powerful swing from his boa, shocking Basch and giving Tails a chance to smack the wolf around multiple times pretty fast with the boa despite the wounds on his body.

"It's your turn Basch!" Tails yelled as he swung his boa once more, he managed to hit Basch so hard that the electricity left his sword and claws as the wolf landed on his back, groaning a little.

Basch was actually having trouble trying to get back up as he grunted, "I won't forget this fox! I will take you down one way or another, even if it means slashing you to ribbons with my sword AND my claws together! Father will get his hands on all of the Crystals and then the entire universe will bow down before him! I'll get you yet!" then he just disappeared with plenty of bruises on his body while Tails kept panting as he slowly began to walk out of the temple.

As he was walking, Tails took a glance at the boa still in his hands as he thought, "I think I'll keep this with me in case I have to fight against Basch again."

As Tails walked out of the temple, he heard a couple of voices call out to him, "Tails!/ Tails, where are you little bro!?"

"That's Mark... And Sonic! They came all the way out here to try and find me!" Tails grunted as he walked slowly further down the forest.

When Mark and Sonic found Tails, they gasped when they saw that his body was covered in some bad cuts and bruises as they ran over to him.

"Tails, speak to me! What happened to you!?" Sonic asked while trying to keep Tails on his feet.

Tails panted, "Basch... Fought him with the boa... Barely managed to win..." then he passed out as Sonic caught him while Mark checked his pulse.

"He's still alive, but barely." Mark told the blue hedgehog who sighed in relief, then Mark picked up the boa Tails was carrying and suggested, "Let's go find the others, we've gotta get those wounds wrapped up with bandages from Hawlucha's first aid kit."

Sonic nodded then quietly told Tails, "It's okay buddy, we're here for you." then he and Mark walked away to find the others with Mark placing a gentle hand on Sonic's arm.

* * *

In Darkrai's lair, Darkrai was pacing around while Bailey and Zebstrika were awaiting orders when Basch appeared before them with many bruises on his body.

Darkrai turned to Basch as his eyes widened when he saw the bruises on Basch as he demanded, "Basch, what happened to you!? Who's the fool that gave you those!?"

"It was that fox with two tails Father, I don't know how he's able to do it, but he was able to withstand my attacks!" Basch answered as Darkrai narrowed his eyes.

"And just where did you fight that fox!?" Darkrai demanded a little angrily.

"It was in the temple where you fought Cresselia and her hedgehog friend 200 years ago." Basch answered, shocking Darkrai quite a bit.

Then Darkrai looked angry as he thought, "That accursed temple they sealed me in, I remember how it turned out like it just happened last week!"

* * *

 _Flashback, 200 years ago:_

 _Darkrai's in the temple as he took out one last Pokemon guard with a powerful Poison Jab as he smirked while looking at the dead bodies of the many Pokemon guards as he said, "You fools had no chance at beating me. If you had just moved out of the way, you'd still be alive, but now it's too late." then he looked at at floating crystal that was in a rainbow of colors in a special podium in the middle of the room as he went over to reach for it as he yelled, "At last, the Crystal of Legend is finally mine!"_

 _"DARKRAI!" a voice yelled as Darkrai turned to see a pink Pokemon with three rings on her body floating alongside six animals that look similar to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, and Shadow._

 _"Nice, very tacky Heroic." Darkrai chuckled while the blue hedgehog, Heroic, glared at the Pitch-Black Pokemon as did the others by his side._

 _"How dare you go after the Crystal of Legend!?" Heroic yelled while pointing at Darkrai._

 _Darkrai scoffed, "Look at you fools. Groveling under the feet of Arceus to protect the Crystal of Legend."_

 _"You are not fit to speak his name!" the pink floating Pokemon said with a glare._

 _"Am I not fit Cresselia? I've fought by Arceus' side before, I loved him like a brother, and he betrayed me! Now I will destroy all life, everything he created, and use the Crystal of Legend... TO BE SUPREME!" Darkrai boasted with a dark aura surrounding his body._

 _"Looks like we got him riled." the pink Hedgehog Maiden told those on her side._

 _The red Echidna Knight smirked and said, "Took him long enough." then he pounded his fists together and said, "Alright, let's finish this." then he, Heroic, Cresselia, the Hedgehog Maiden, the Badger Captain, the Fox Engineer, and the Black Boom Assassin got into fighting position to protect the Crystal of Legend from Darkrai._

 _Darkrai gave them a sinister smirk as he said, "Very well then, as the Pitch-Black Pokemon, it shall be my pleasure TO EXTERMINATE YOU ALL ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

 _The battle was intense, and the first to die was the Echidna Knight, the Fox Engineer and Badger Captain followed shortly after, Darkrai obliterated the Hedgehog Maiden with Dark Pulse which broke Heroic's heart, and the last to die was the Black Boom Assassin._

 _The ones left alive were Heroic and Cresselia but Darkrai got them good as he laughed, "You still think you can stop me? You can barely stand and your friends are all dead! There's no stopping me now Cresselia and Heroic... THE CRYSTAL OF LEGEND IS MINE!" as he turned to reach for the rainbow-colored Crystal, he didn't see that Heroic and Cresselia nodded at each other before their hands and eyes began to glow._

 _"Don't count on it Darkrai!" Heroic and Cresselia yelled together as they trapped Darkrai in a sphere of pure energy, sealing him away from the Crystal of Legend and everything else._

 _"DAMN YOU CRESSELIA! AND DAMN YOU HEROIC!" Darkrai shouted angrily while Heroic managed to smirk at Darkrai before he breathed out one last time as he died next to the Hedgehog Maiden's body while Cresselia made the Crystal of Legend come to her with her psychic powers._

 _"And now... To make sure... The Crystal of Legend... Stays safe." Cresselia grunted as she used the last of her powers to break the Crystal of Legend into five different Crystals and scattered them throughout the world before she closed her eyes and was reduced to nothing but small balls of light that floated up until they vanished into the night sky._

 _Darkrai was still sealed away as he angrily yelled, "You've only delayed the inevitable Cresselia and Heroic! I will get out of here someday! THE CRYSTAL OF LEGEND WILL BE MINE AND SO WILL ALL OF LIFE ARCEUS CREATED! MARK MY WORDS!"_

 _Flashback ends:_

* * *

Darkrai clenched his fists tightly as he thought, "I'll never forget what they did to me all those years ago, and I'll never forgive Arceus for turning his back on me! I WILL put the Crystal of Legend back together and everything Arceus created shall be destroyed!"

Then he, Basch, Bailey, and Zebstrika heard the doors open as they turned to see Nuzleaf and Diggersby enter the lair with lots of cuts and bruises from the Beedrill swarm and the Scyther swarm as Diggersby groaned, "Ow, those Beedrill and Scyther sure know how to bring the pain!"

"Yeah, now you know why I'm not a big fan of Bug-Types." Nuzleaf muttered before he and Diggersby were given a couple of brooms by Darkrai.

"Okay you two inferior Pokemon, as punishment for having Basch fail in his mission, you two are to clean up the entire lair from top to bottom!" Darkrai yelled while Nuzleaf and Diggersby groaned and then got to work cleaning up the lair while Darkrai thought to himself, "Isn't there ANYTHING that can stop those ten fools once and for all!?"

* * *

The quest for the remaining two Crystals continues next time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


	15. Mega Brawl

Last time on Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon, Tails was challenged by Basch to another battle while Sonic, Mark and the others went to look for him. Tails was able to walk out of the battle alive while Basch went back to Darkrai with a bunch of bruises, angrily promising to make Tails his first victim no matter what. Now that Tails is back with our heroes, the quest for the Crystal of Legend continues, and this time they get help from some familiar faces.

Mega Brawl

"Oh quit being such a big baby, will ya!?/Do you have any idea how sharp a Scyther's scythes can be!?" It seems as though Bailey and Nuzleaf are arguing pretty loudly even though it's been a while since Nuzleaf and Diggersby were attacked by Bug-Type Pokemon.

"Next time, grow a backbone and stand up to those Pokemon will ya!?" Bailey yelled.

"You do realize that Bug-Types, like those Scythers, have the advantage over Grass-Types like myself!?" Nuzleaf yelled back.

"Complain, complain, complain, that's all you and your partner do! How about you two try to be sneaky for once!?" Bailey yelled with his arms crossed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nuzleaf asked while narrowing his eyes.

Diggersby and Zebstrika were looking on as Zebstrika whispered, "Is Nuzleaf always like this?"

"Most of the time." Diggersby whispered back.

"So, how exactly do you put up with that?" Zebstrika asked with a raised eyebrow.

Diggersby shrugged, "He and I have been a team for a while. I'd be lost without his brain and plans."

"I don't see you planning an attack on those ten heroes! Sure, let guys like me and Basch deal with them while you and your partner goof around doing whatever it is long nose, Grass-Types like you do!" Bailey yelled while poking Nuzleaf's nose... which made Nuzleaf red in the face.

"Hey, never touch or make fun of my nose, you little blue brat!" Nuzleaf yelled.

"Make me stop if you can!" Bailey yelled as a challenge.

"Oh I'm gonna make you kid!" Nuzleaf yelled with the leaf on his head glowing green.

Then the door slammed open to reveal Darkrai and Basch, both looking very angry as Darkrai shouted, "SILENCE!" that made Nuzleaf and Diggersby yelp while Bailey and Zebstrika flinched a little as Darkrai continued shouting, "SHUT UP, YOUR ARGUMENT ALONE IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"I HAVE GOTTEN A BAD HEADACHE AFTER LOSING TO THAT DAMN FOX! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Basch shouted, making Nuzleaf and Diggersby yelp again as Nuzleaf jumped into Diggersby's arms while Bailey and Zebstrika flinched again.

"Well blame Bailey here! He and Zebstrika left us for dead against that Scyther swarm!" Nuzleaf said while pointing at Bailey as Darkrai glared at the hypnotized Riolu who flinched.

However, Darkrai chuckled and said, "Good move, that will teach those two idiots a lesson." Nuzleaf and Diggersby's jaws dropped to the floor with their eyes wide like saucers.

Zebstrika then snickered at their bad luck as he remarked, "Master Darkrai, you're terrible. In a good way." he added that last part to himself.

"Those two can't seem to catch a break." Bailey remarked while looking at Nuzleaf and Diggersby who sighed in despair.

Basch then turned to Darkrai and asked, "Father, can I have a talk with Bailey alone?"

"Why?" Darkrai asked.

"For something to get rid of the Chimchar." Basch answered.

"Of course Basch." Darkrai said, then he turned to Bailey, "Bailey, Basch wishes to have a word with you about that annoying Chimchar."

"Understood Master Darkrai." Bailey said with a bow before he left the room with Basch.

"Whatever Basch needs to speak to Bailey about, I hope it will be enough to bring those ten heroes to their knees by dinner time." Darkrai snickered.

"By dinner time? How is that Chimchar and his friends gonna eat if they've been defeated?" Diggersby asked, but then Darkrai grabbed him by the ears, then Nuzleaf by the nose and held them close to his face.

"YOU TWO JUST GET OUT OF HERE, AND MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL! THE BATHROOM'S A DISASTER, SO GET GOING!" Darkrai shouted before he threw them in the direction of the bathroom.

"You are such an idiot!" Nuzleaf yelled to Diggersby as they kept flying to the bathroom.

"What? Come on Nuzleaf, what did I say?" Diggersby asked just before they both crashed into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark, Sonic, and the others were sitting on the grass, waiting for Froakie and Pikachu to come back while Hawlucha wrapped up Tails' wounds and Treecko and Knuckles were on their backs, looking at the sky and the clouds.

"When are Pikachu and Froakie gonna meet back up with us? I'm tired of looking at the sky!" Treecko complained while Sonic held the boa staff Tails had with him.

"Yeah, it's blue! We get it!" Knuckles agreed.

Then Amy turned to them and said, "Will you two relax? They'll be back. Right now, let's just relax, enjoy the area around us with the wind blowing in our fur."

"But Treecko doesn't have fur." Knuckles pointed out.

"True, but the wind can still blow on his Harmony Scarf, that can work." Tails mentioned while Hawlucha kept tending to the fox's wounds.

Treecko sat up, "Well if those two don't get here soon, I'm gonna launch into an angry tirade, and it's not gonna be pretty." Then, as he took a deep breath, he began to rant which was mostly being blocked by a bunch of Flying-Type Pokemon flying above them.

"I hate it when those Flying-Types squak like this!" Knuckles said while plugging his ears while Sticks just relaxed despite the noise.

"Will ya knock it off!? I can't hear myself think!" Mark yelled through the noise, then the ranting and the squaking stopped as Mark then said, "Thank you."

Sonic looked at Mark and thought to himself, "I wonder what Mark could be thinking about?" Then something came to him as he thought, "Maybe he's thinking about what happened while we were looking for Tails."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Sonic and Mark were walking around calling out to Tails._

 _"Tails, where are you little bro?" Sonic called._

 _"If you can hear us, give us a sign!" Mark called, then suddenly some rustling was heard as the two of them turned to the bushes to their left as Mark quietly asked, "We're not alone, are we?"_

 _Then three figures jumped out in front of them, and they looked to see that the figures turned out to be three red Bug Pokemon with glowing eyes as Sonic said, "Looks like three more Pokemon that are under Darkrai's control._

 _"And from the looks of it, he took control of a trio of Scizor." Mark added as he and Sonic got ready to fight._

 _"Destroy them both!" the three Scizor said together before they flew after Mark and Sonic as Mark jumped up with his fists surrounded by fire while Sonic began to run._

 _" **BULLET PUNCH!** / **FIRE PUNCH!** " Mark was trying his best to punch one Scizor with Fire Punch while Scizor countered with Bullet Punch._

 _"You can't catch me bug boys!" Sonic taunted as he ran and easily dodged attacks from the other two Scizor._

 _"HOLD STILL YOU ANNOYING HEDGEHOG!" the two Scizor yelled angrily as they tried to keep attacking him._

 _Sonic stopped running to face the Scizor, "Not a chance! We won't lose to any of Darkrai's controlled followers like you!" While he pointed at the Scizor, Sonic noticed that Mark was suddenly mimicking his movements with his eyes glowing green and his flame was also blue so he asked himself, "What the heck?"_

 _"Try this on for size! **FLAMETHROWER!** " With his eyes still glowing green and his flame still blue, Mark shot off a blue Flamethrower, that got the Scizor he was fighting who then crashed into the other two Scizor, burning all three of them pretty good and surprising Sonic quite a bit._

 _After the Flamethrower stopped, the three Scizor groaned and blinked in confusion as one of them asked, "Hey, what happened to us?"_

 _Mark blinked as he eyes and flame changed back to normal as he grinned and gave a thumbs-up to Sonic and said, "Sweet! We snapped them out of Darkrai's control!"_

 _Sonic, however, was still surprised by what just happened, not saying anything else._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

"Man, that was so weird. It's almost as if Mark was slowly becoming more like me, but that's just silly." Sonic thought just as Hawlucha finished wrapping up Tails' wounds.

However, what Mark was really thinking was this, "There's just something about that Riolu if Darkrai brought him here from the human world just to deal with me. And that thing that Riolu was wearing, I know I've seen a headband like that before somewhere, I just can't recall when or where." Then he shook his head as he thought, "It's no good, I still can't remember all that I've done as a human. But what matters is getting that kid out of Darkrai's control and back to the human world."

Sticks then noticed something as she pointed at it and said, "Look!" Everyone then turned to see that Froakie and Pikachu finally came back, but with three familiar faces as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Treecko asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry we're late guys, we kinda ran into some friends on our way." Pikachu said as the heroes turned to the three with him and Froakie.

"Chespin?/Mudkip! Cyndaquil!" Mark and Treecko said together, they and the other six were surprised to see Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil of the Roll-Away Trio once again.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." Chespin waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked.

"We were just doing some training in case we ever ran into any of Darkrai's followers again." Mudkip answered with his tail wagging a bit, but then he saw Tails with some bandages on him and asked, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"I got these while I was facing off against Darkrai's top henchman, same with this." Tails said while holding on to the red boa.

"It's a good thing we ran into the Roll-Away Trio, they happen to know of a village nearby where we are now." Froakie said as the Roll-Away Trio nodded their heads happily.

"Really, you guys know of a village nearby?" Mark asked.

"Yep, follow us. We'll take you guys to the place, we were thinking about heading there anyway." Chespin said as the ten heroes followed the Roll-Away Trio to this village they were talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Darkrai's lair, Bailey and Basch were walking down the hallway.

"So what's this all about Basch?" Bailey asked, confused and curious at the same time.

"During my fight with that two-tailed fox, I came up with a plan with Professor Purrloin that might help deal with that Chimchar once and for all." Basch said before they stopped in front of a door, then Basch said, "Here we are, Professor Purrloin's lab."

Then as they entered the lab, they saw Professor Purrloin putting on the finishing touches on a machine, then he noticed Basch and Bailey in his lab as he said, "Ah, Master Basch, and Young Master Bailey, just in time. I just finished putting on the finishing touches to my latest invention. I present to you two my Heal-Over Enhancer."

"Excellent work Professor Purrloin." Basch smirked while Bailey looked at the Heal-Over Enhancer in confusion.

"The Heal-Over Enhancer? What exactly does it do Professor?" Bailey asked.

"Glad you asked Young Master Bailey, it's really quite simple. My Heal-Over Enhancer is able to make your Ancient Ability, Heal-Over, even stronger than it already is. And not only will it give you strength from Pokemon, it can also combat against that Chimchar's Primal Blaze ability if used against a Fire-type Pokemon." Professor Purrloin explained with a paw on his machine which was a big pod with an antenna inside.

"So, I'll be able to take on that Chimchar even if he's in that Primal Blaze of his?" Bailey asked, intrigued by the invention already and couldn't wait to try it out.

"That's correct, I worked hard in making this magnificent machine on Master Basch's orders." Professor Purrloin answered.

"Just a little something I think will be able to help get rid of that Chimchar and his friends so Father can get the remaining Crystals without anymore problems. Now what do you say we give this thing a spin?" Basch suggested.

"I'm in, but how does this thing work?" Bailey asked.

Professor Purrloin opened up the pod as he said, "Young Master Bailey, please step inside the Heal-Over Enhancer if you may." Bailey then went in the machine as the pod door then closed as Professor Purrloin then declared, "And let the Heal-Over enhancing commence!" He then pulled down on a lever to the machine as the antenna in the pod glowed as it fired a beam at Bailey, doing something to the controlled human-turned Riolu while Professor Purrloin laughed like a mad scientist and Basch just smirked with his arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ten heroes were still following the Roll-Away Trio to wherever they were leading them.

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles asked while carrying Tails on his back.

"Almost there." Mudkip replied, then they stopped in front of a gate with an odd symbol in the middle.

"Okay, we're here!" Chespin told the others as everyone took a look at the village filled with different types of Pokemon all of which wore something around their bodies with stones of different colors.

"That symbol kinda looks like the symbol of Mega Evolution." Amy pointed out.

"Mega Evolution?" Sticks asked in confusion.

"It's a special kind of evolution for some Pokemon that requires two different kinds of stones: one that the Pokemon holds called a Mega Stone, and one held by the Pokemon's most trusted partner called a Key Stone. Pokemon that have reached their final evolutionary form like Charizard and Blaziken are known to evolve even beyond their final form through Mega Evolution, and I've read that a Charizard has two different Mega Evolved forms depending on the Mega Stone it holds. And unlike the evolution everyone's used to, Mega Evolution happens only in battle, and after the battle the Pokemon is able to change back to normal. And some Pokemon even change types during Mega Evolution, their abilities also change as well." Tails explained, and his friends were pretty much in awe by the explanation of Mega Evolution.

"Very well put Tails. Everyone, welcome to Mega Evo Village, a special village that specializes in Mega Evolution." Chespin said as they entered Mega Evo Village.

"Wow, this place is kinda awesome, look at all the Pokemon here." Treecko said while looking around.

"All of these Pokemon seem to be wearing something, similar to the Harmony Scarves on Mark, Treecko, and Froakie. It's safe to say that all Pokemon in this village are wearing Mega Stones, correct?" Hawlucha asked while looking at a Medicham wearing a chain around her neck.

"Of course, how can a Pokemon Mega Evolve without a Mega Stone?" Cyndaquil replied when another voice broke out, one that was familiar and young.

"Big Brother, you're here!" the young voice cheered happily and Pikachu knew that voice all too well.

"What was that?" Sticks asked while getting her boomerang out.

"Hold on, I know that voice." Pikachu said before he got tackled to the ground by a bright yellow blur and when he opened his eyes, he smiled happily, "Pichu, it is you! What are you doing here Sport?"

"Does Ampharos even know that Pichu is here?" Froakie whispered to Mark who just shrugged.

"Do I know? Why I brought him here with me." Everyone then turned to see Ampharos standing in front of them with a big grin on his face as he told Pikachu, "Sonny, it's so good to see you again."

"Grandpa Ampharos!" Pikachu cried happily before he gave Ampharos a big hug.

"It's been a while Ampharos sir, we haven't seen you or Pichu after we left Thunder Canyon." Mark said while Amy shook Ampharos' hand.

"Quite so my boy, and I see that you've made some new friends as well." Ampharos said while looking at Hawlucha and the Roll-Away Trio.

"Grandpa what are you and Pichu doing here?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Oh I brought Pichu and myself here to do some training, I even brought this with me." Ampharos said while pointing at what was around his neck, and the others were surprised to see that it was a yellow and red Mega Stone.

"Is that a Mega Stone?" Chespin asked while pointing at the stone.

Ampharos nodded, "Yep, my very own Ampharosite. This Mega Stone was given to me by a very good friend of mine."

"Ampharos, is that you old friend?" Everyone turned around to see a brown and yellow Pokemon holding two spoons with a yellow and purple Mega Stone chained to one of his spoons.

Hawlucha suddenly gasped, "I don't believe it, that's the one and only Alakazam the Wise!"

That made everyone else except for Mark, Sonic, and Ampharos gasp as well while Ampharos grinned and said, "Alakazam, you haven't changed one bit."

Pikachu and Pichu's eyes widened as they looked at Ampharos, "GRANDPA YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR OLD FRIEND IS THE ONE AND ONLY ALAKAZAM THE WISE!"

"Did I forget to tell you youngsters that? Oops, must've slipped my mind." Ampharos said while chuckling a bit, making Pikachu and Pichu fall over.

"I don't get it, what's with you guys? Who is this Pokemon anyway?" Mark asked in confusion only to have Froakie cover his mouth while Treecko smacked him behind the head.

"Mark, show some respect! You're in the presence of Alakazam the Wise, holder of all different kinds of knowledge and one of the most powerful Psychic-Type Pokemon in the entire planet!" Treecko scolded before Alakazam held up his hand.

"Now now, there's no need to be so formal around me Young Treecko." Alakazam said calmly and kindly, then he turned to Mark and said, "And by the looks of things, you are Mark and there's also Sonic standing behind you."

"How did you know our names?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm a Psychic-Type Pokemon, and I had a vision of a blue hedgehog teaming up with a Chimchar that was once a human being to save our world from evil threats." Alakazam answered, making the others gasp again.

"Wow, he's good to know all that. But did he a strong and handsome red Echidna kicking some serious bad guy butt in his vision?" Knuckles said while flexing a bit, forgetting that he was still carrying Tails who grunted in pain. Knuckles realized what he was doing and sheepishly apologized, "Whoops, sorry about that little buddy."

Alakazam laughed a little, "I'm afraid I can't reveal everything I saw my young red friend. Why don't you all come to my place, I've always got room for guests." then he walked away with the others following him.

Mark then thought, "Hold on, if Alakazam already knows about me being a human, then maybe he can help me figure out who that Riolu is, and maybe he can help me figure out how to save him."

* * *

They made it into Alkazam's house which was filled with books on ancient history, scrolls, and such.

"Whoa, I can't believe we're in Alakazam the Wise's house, look at all of these books!" Tails said, now healed up and able to walk without any help and he looked like a kid in a candy store while looking around the house.

"And here I thought Elder Carracosta had a vast collection of books." Froakie said while looking around as well.

"Ampharos, I'm glad we had the opportunity to speak to each other my friend, it's been a while and your Grandchildren seem to be well behaved as well and making so many good friends of their own." Alakazam said with a smile, but he looked serious as he said, "Still, I can't help but worry about what will happen if Darkrai isn't stopped anytime soon."

Ampharos nodded, "I know, that's what worries me too. And I wish Pikachu didn't have to get involved in something as dangerous as this, but as long as he's with his good friends, I'm not too worried."

Mark then stepped up to the two Pokemon and asked, "Uh, excuse me Alakazam the Wise, Sir, but I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh just Alakazam will do young one." Alakazam chuckled, then he asked, "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's about what you saw, did you happen to see a Riolu wearing some sort of headband in it as well?" Mark asked while Alakazam the Wise thought back to the vision.

"I do recall seeing a Lucario, which is the evolved form of Riolu, helping this Chimchar deal with Darkrai and it seemed as though that Lucario was once a human himself, much younger." Alakazam answered, then he remembered something else as he said, "Actually, this kind of reminds me of something involving a hedgehog, an echidna, an Infernape, and a Lucario."

"What's it about?" Ampharos asked as Alakazam the Wise use his Psychic powers to bring an old scroll to him from across the house, catching everyone else's attention as they gathered around to see Alakazam roll up the old scroll and then blew away the dust that tickled Cyndaquil's nose.

Cyndaquil then sneezed and accidentally fired a Swift attack that pinned Chespin and Mudkip to the wall by their quills and fins, "Oops, sorry guys."

"We know Cyndaquil." Chespin and Mudkip said as Chespin used his Vine Whip to free himself and Mudkip.

Then everyone turned back to the scroll to see a hedgehog, an echidna, an Infernape, and a Lucario in the middle of a big battle as Amy asked, "What's going on there Wise Alakazam?"

"My dear, there was one time in history when a war between all Fighting-Type broke out. No one, not even I knew the real reason why this war even began, but what really matter was that lives were dropping pretty fast. It was a dark time for any Fighting-Type Pokemon, not even Flying-Types, Psychic-Types, nor Fairy-Types could stop these Pokemon." Alakazam explained seriously making the others gasp while Pichu held on to Pikachu's paw in fear with Pikachu patting his little brother gently to comfort him.

Alakazam felt the fear in Pichu and continued explaining, "Fear not Young Pichu, there was a ray of hope. A brave hedgehog by the name of Heroic, along with his Pokemon partner Infernape stood up to stop the madness as well as the Echidna Knight and his Pokemon partner, Lucario. The four of them took it upon themselves to stop this war once and for all."

Knuckles took a look at the image of the Echidna Knight, it made him grin as he said, "Hey, now that's a handsome and strong looking echidna. His Lucario partner looks pretty cool as well."

Mark and the others then noticed something odd about the Infernape and the Lucario images on the scroll as Hawlucha mentioned, "What happened to the Infernape and Lucario? They look so different from a regular Infernape and Lucario."

"Here's the thing young ones, this Fighting-Type war was pretty tough, even for Heroic, the Echidna Knight and their Pokemon partners. When suddenly, it seemed like Heroic merged with Infernape while the Echidna Knight merged with Lucario, giving the two Pokemon a power boost and making them look similar to their partners. Thanks to this mysterious changes, Heroic, the Echidna Knight, Infernape, and Lucario were able to fight in the war once again, gaining the upper hand in it. However, in the middle of the war, the Lucario was eventually killed, upsetting the Echidna Knight quite a bit while Heroic and Infernape, along with the other Fighting-Types mourned for the Echidna Knight's loss" Alakazam finished explaining while everyone was amazed, yet also saddened, by what they just heard.

"Man, I feel bad for that Lucario." Chespin said sadly.

"That's so sad." Amy sniffed with her head on Sonic's shoulder while Mark wiped away a tear that was in the corner of his eye.

Then suddenly an explosion went off, shaking the place a little while Tails asked, "What was that!?"

Then suddenly, laughter was heard, a laugh that was familiar to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks as Sonic said, "I know that annoying laughter anywhere. Come on!" Then everyone ran out to find out what's going on.

* * *

When they got outside, they were shocked to see the villagers in their Mega Evolved forms, using various moves to destroy Mega Evo Village.

"What's going on with everyone?" Mudkip asked while looking at the Pokemon.

"It's Darkrai, he's found us and used his powers to take control of these Pokemon and got them to Mega Evolve!" Sticks yelled with her boomerang ready.

"I don't think Darkrai's involved in it this time Sticks." Tails said with his boa ready.

"Well if it's not Darkrai that's making these guys lose control, then who IS responsible?" Froakie asked in confusion.

"This would be my doing!" a voice called out as they all looked up to see someone floating on a strange vehicle, it was actually a human being who was bald, wearing glasses and military garments, along with a mustache, a pair of goggles, and an orange controller on his right wrist.

"Eggman, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked, sounding surprised to see this human as were Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks.

"Well well well, if it isn't my arch-nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his four rodent friends. I honestly didn't expect to see you guys here." Eggman said before he turned to see Mark and the other Pokemon as he said, "I see you've made some new friends Sonic, well like you, they will fall down to the might of Dr. Eggman!"

"Wow, and here I thought there were no humans in this world." Treecko said, sounding kinda amazed, while Mark was a different story when he saw Eggman.

Mark looked pretty angry as his flame flared up as he yelled, "Okay, this is the kind of thing that makes me really mad! If me and some mysterious kid were taken to this world and got turned into a Chimchar and Riolu, how come that guy's still a human!?"

"There's more time to explain than we currently have my fiery friend, now say your prayers Sonic!" Dr. Eggman told his enemy who looked pretty annoyed.

"Egghead, you and I have fought plenty of times and you always seem to lose, what kind of crazy plan do you have in mind this time?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"I could tell you, but it might be best to show you what I have in store for you." Dr. Eggman as something else came and floated next to Eggman, it was a robot that looked a lot like Sonic which took Mark and the Pokemon by surprise.

Tails gasped, "It's Metal Sonic!"

"Uh, who now?" Chespin asked in confusion.

"It's a robot that looks a lot like me and Eggman made to try and stop me, which failed of course." Sonic explained.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this, I gave Metal Sonic a little upgrade after you last dueled with him Sonic. Metal Sonic, show'em!" Dr. Eggman said as Metal Sonic nodded and fired a beam from the center of his body as it hit both Ampharos and Alakazam as the two of them grunted with their Mega Stones glowing as well.

"Grandpa Ampharos!" Pikachu and Pichu gasped.

"Alakazam the Wise!" Hawlucha gasped.

"Now, MEGA EVOLVE!" Eggman shouted as Ampharos and Alakazam began to change.

"He's making them both Mega Evolve!" Chespin yelled as the glowing died down and Ampharos now had white fur growing from his head and also some covering his tail while Alakazam's mustache turned white and was longer with five spoons floating above him thanks to his Psychic powers, but their eyes were glowing red as they backed away from the heroes.

"What did you do to Alakazam the Wise and Ampharos!?" Amy demanded while pulling out her hammer.

"How do you like the new feature I gave Metal Sonic? I call it my Mega Ray, it forces any Pokemon carrying a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve without any need for a Key Stone, and any Pokemon hit by the Mega Ray are put under my control. And now I have an army of Mega Evolved Pokemon at my disposal!" Dr. Eggman laughed as all the Mega Evolved Pokemon turned to the heroes while Metal Sonic landed in front of the Mega army.

"Forcing Pokemon to Mega Evolve and having them fight against their own free will? This will not go unpunished Dr. Eggman!" Hawlucha yelled angrily as the heroes got ready for battle.

Eggman laughed again, "Good luck trying to stop these Pokemon, when they get hit by Metal's Mega ray, they also get a power boost!"

Mark, Treecko, and Froakie nodded to each other before they turned to Dr. Eggman as Mark yelled, "There's one thing you didn't count on Eggman!" As Dr. Eggman looked at them with a raised eyebrow, Mark, Treecko, and Froakie placed their hands on their Harmony Scarves which caused Mark's to glow red, Treecko's to glow green, and Froakie's to glow blue, taking Eggman, the Roll-Away trio, and Pichu by surprise.

"It's happening." Tails said silently.

"Wh-What!? Hey, what's going on!?" Eggman asked in shock.

"We are friends of Harmony! Give us strength!" Mark, Treecko, and Froakie chanted together as they suddenly were floating off the ground, "HARMONY EVOLVE!" Now Mark was glowing red with fire circling around him, Treecko was glowing green with leaves circling around him, and Froakie was glowing blue with water circling around him as the three of them then began to change.

"Harmony Evolve?" Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil asked in confusion before the glowing died down, and the Roll-Away Trio, Pichu, and Dr. Eggman were shocked to see that Mark, Treecko, and Froakie were now Infernape, Sceptile, and Greninja.

"What!? This is impossible!" Eggman exclaimed.

"I hope you're ready Egghead! Your army's gonna be defeated by Team Sonic!" Sonic smirked.

"You mean Team Knuckles." Knuckles told his blue hedgehog friend.

"Team Sonic." Sonic argued.

"Team Knuckles." Knuckles argued back.

"Uh, guys...?" Tails tried only to get ignored.

Sonic faked a cough, "Team Sonic."

"Okay, this is taking too long, let's just get to the fight. Mega Army, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted as the Mega Evolved Pokemon and Metal Sonic charged towards the heroes.

"Stop them, but don't knock them out! We've gotta snap them out of this!" Mark told the others.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Mark. **Energy Ball!** " Sceptile then fired an Energy Ball at a Medicham.

Greninja ran at ninja speed with a glowing kunai in his hand, " **Cut!** " then he quickly slashed a couple of Glaile with his Cut while Sticks got a couple of Pidgeot with her boomerang.

Amy and Tails were whacking some Heracross with their hammer and boa while Knuckles was punching Aggron with Hawlucha flying while facing off against another Scizor as they clashed Bullet Punch against Karate Chop.

Chespin, Mudkip, and Cyndaquil were fighting as well as Chespin told his teammates, "Guys, now!"

"Right!" Mudkip and Cyndaquil replied as the three of them jumped into the air.

" **ROLLOUT!** / **ICE BALL!** / **FLAME WHEEL!** " The Roll-Away Trio then rolled over to the enemies with Rollout, Ice Ball, and Flame Wheel, knocking some away while some others dodged the attacks.

Sonic managed to Spin Dash some Pokemon like Ampharos and Steelix and now has his sight set on Metal Sonic, so he smirked and told the robot, "Looks like it's you and me, like old times, eh Metal?"

Metal Sonic just shot towards Sonic who dashed towards him and they began to hit each other while running or flying.

Pikachu gritted his teeth as he used Iron Tail on Ampharos, "Sorry Grandpa, we'll have you back to normal soon enough!" Even Pichu was able to fight using Grass Knot to trip some of the Pokemon.

Mark was clashing with a Mega Gallade, Double Kick against Leaf Blade.

" **FLAMETHROWER!** " Mark then fired a Flamethrower which was countered when Gallade launched a Psycho Cut which got Mark pretty good as he grunted and got sent flying back a bit while Sonic stopped to glare at Metal Sonic.

Dr. Eggman laughed when he saw that the heroes were starting to get tired from the fight while some of the controlled Pokemon changed back after they were knocked out, "You see Sonic? Even with some mysterious Pokemon helping you out, you can't take my Mega Army down!"

Sonic glared at Eggman, and then pointed to him as he yelled, "Don't underestimate us Eggy, me and my team will come out on top no matter what!" Mark mimicked Sonic's movements with his flame turning blue and his eyes glowing green as well. Then as they both yelled, Mark was suddenly surrounded by a veil of blue fire, shocking everyone around the area.

"Now what's happening?" Pichu asked just as Alakazam, who got taken down when Mark hit him with Fire Punch and Double Kick, changed back and cracked his eye to see what was happening.

The white fur on Mark's Infernape body turned blue, Sonic's shade of blue, with speed wind dash marks on it, his flame was still blue and his eyes were still green while blue flames also appeared on the back of his hands and on his ankles, and Mark was also surrounded by blue fire, like it was a powerful shield for him.

"Come on guys, let's do this!" Sonic told his friends, but then without warning, Mark then took off with the same speed as Sonic, taking everyone by surprise as the powered up Infernape fired a powerful blue Flamethrower, knocking out some more Pokemon and changing them back, then he quickly dashed off, leaving behind a trail of blue fire as he did so, and then knocked some more Pokemon with Fire Punch and Double Kick, until the only Mega Pokemon left were Gallade and a Garchomp who got ready to use Leaf Blade and Poison Jab while mark countered with Fire Punch against Gallade and Double Kick against Garchomp.

With one last Fire Punch, Mark knocked Gallade on his back and changed him back while Mark's Double Kick knocked Garchomp pretty hard, knocking him away from Mega Evo Village while the others were surprised by Mark's power and speed.

Then suddenly, Mark's mysterious form vanished and he changed back into a normal Infernape as he sighed in relief, Sonic then blinked and asked, "What did Mark just do?" But he shook it off and managed to kick Metal Sonic right into Eggman.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sonic! I'll be back and you that mysterious human-turned Fiery pal of yours will be sorry!" Eggman declared as he flew away on his craft with Metal Sonic, then he suddenly blinked and asked, "Wait, that fiery powerhouse was once a human?"

With the battle over, Mark, Sceptile, and Greninja reverted back into Chimchar, Treecko, and Froakie while Alakazam was amazed by what he just saw.

"It was just like seeing Heroic and his Infernape partner in front of my eyes." Alakazam muttered in awe.

* * *

The next day, Mark, Sonic, and the others were explaining what happened during the fight with Eggman to Ampharos and Alakazam the Wise.

"Wow, no wonder my back's killing me, you kids are definitely getting stronger!" Ampharos groaned while cracking his back a bit while Pikachu and Pichu felt pretty guilty.

"Sorry about that Grandpa." Pichu apologized.

"It was the only way to snap you and the others out of Eggman's control." Pikachu added.

Alakazam then remembered something as he turned to Mark and asked, "Oh yes, Mark, you wanted to ask me about a Riolu that was once a human?"

Mark remembered himself as he asked seriously, "Yes. He's now under Darkrai's control, what should I do to help the kid out?"

"You've gotta fight him again. But don't hold back, and don't let him deceive you. He may be young but... you must fight him, and hit him hard. Even if it hurts him." Alakazam said seriously, making Mark sweat a bit before he nodded seriously.

"Well we'd better get going, we've gotta get the next Crystal before Darkrai and his goons get to it." Treecko said, but before they could leave.

"If it's a Crystal you're looking for, then the nearest place to go is Psy Village where you'll find the Crystal of Psychic hidden at the very bottom of Cosmic Cave." Alakazam mentioned.

"The Crystal of Psychic?" Tails asked while doing some research on it, but then, "It doesn't say what it does to whoever hold it."

"That's because there's no telling what could happen to whoever holds it, but after one creature holds onto it, it'll be safe for anyone else to hold on to it." Alakazam said seriously while Amy was looking at the map.

"Well Psy Village isn't very far from here. Thanks again Alakazam the Wise." Amy said with a thankful bow.

"No thanks are needed. But I do have something in mind for one of you." Alakazam said before he handed Treecko something.

He gasped when he saw that he was holding a green, red, and black Mega Stone in his hands, "It's a Mega Stone!"

"Consider it a little gift to you from me. That is a Sceptilite, use it whenever you Harmony Evolve into Sceptile and you'll be able to Mega Evolve as long as you have your friends by your side, plus this Key Stone." Alakazam said while giving the Key Stone to Tails to keep for the team.

"Thank you Alakazam the Wise!" Treecko thanked happily.

"Good luck Big Brother, I hope you and your friends come back safely." Pichu said while giving Pikachu a goodbye hug.

"We'll return Sport, count on it." Pikachu said returning the hug to his brother.

Sonic then turned to the Roll-Away Trio and said, "Well we're off, wish us luck guys."

"Oh Mudkip, Cyndaquil and I will do better than that Sonic." Chespin suddenly said as the heroes turned to them.

"We're coming along with you guys." Mudkip said happily.

"At least this way, the search for the Crystals will go faster than it already is." Cyndaquil agreed while the ten heroes smiled.

"Sweet, let's get going!" Knuckles said as the ten heroes and the Roll-Away Trio walked off while waving to Alakazam the Wise, Ampharos, and Pichu who waved back back and wished them the best.

* * *

After having to deal with Dr Eggman and his failed plan to stop Sonic, our heroes once again continue their search for the remaining two Crystals, this time with the Roll-Away Trio tagging along to help them out. Their search starts anew on the next Pokemon Super Sonic Boom: Kyurem's Mysterious Dungeon!


End file.
